Wahre Freundschaft und andere Katastrophen
by JayEE
Summary: Was passieren kann wenn man seine beste Freundin nicht ununterbrochen im Auge behält... SS/HG
1. Eine schwere Entscheidung

„Ach Ginny" Mit einem deprimierten Seufzer legte die braunhaarige Gryffindor den Wollpullover, der die Farbe eines verwaschenen Kürbisses hatte, auf ihr Bett und sah ihre Freundin an.

„Ich mag Ron sehr, aber eine dauerhafte, feste Beziehung kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen." Ein um Verständnis flehender Blick aus warmen, braunen Augen traf die Rothaarige, die ebenfalls gerade dabei war ihre Sachen aus einem großen, abgewetzten Lederkoffer in den, ihrer Meinung nach, viel zu kleinen Schrank zu verfrachten.

Die Sommerferien waren vorbei und draußen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors summte und brummte es wie im Bienenstock. Nur hier, im Schlafraum der Mädchen, herrschte im Augenblick noch eine wohltuende Stille, die man in den nächsten Wochen vergeblich suchen würde. Die Sonne schickte ihre warmen Strahlen golden durch die hohen Fenster, und ließ ein paar aufgewirbelte Staubkörner silbrig funkeln.

Ginny hielt in ihren Bewegungen inne, strich ihre langen roten Haare, die sie unweigerlich als eine Weasley kennzeichneten, hinter die Ohren und erwiderte nachdenklich den Blick ihrer Freundin. Ron war ihr Bruder – niemand kannte ihn besser als sie. Und sie konnte Hermine durchaus verstehen.

Ron verhielt sich oftmals wie ein Elefant im Porzelanladen mit dem Verstand eines Zehnjährigen - eine Tatsache die ihrer Freundin schon des Öfteren einen verzweifelten Seufzer entlockt hatte. Hermine war ein Bücherwurm. Sie verschlang alles was ihr unter die Augen kam und man konnte wohl zu Recht behaupten, dass sie die riesige Bibliothek von Hogwarts mindestens zur Hälfte auswendig kannte.

Sie war die beste Hexe die Hogwarts seit langem gesehen hatte, und auch die Ferien waren bei ihr angefüllt gewesen mit Büchern, Lernen, Recherchieren und Notizen machen. Da Hermine die letzten zwei Wochen im Fuchsbau zu Gast gewesen war, hatte Ginny unweigerlich ein paar Meinungsverschiedenheiten zwischen ihrer besten Freundin und ihrem Bruder, der die meiste Zeit damit verbrachte im Garten Quidditch zu spielen, mitbekommen.

Sie liebte ihre braunhaarige Freundin fast genauso wie ihren Bruder und ahnte seit langem das die Beziehung der beiden dem Tod geweiht war. Natürlich hatte Sie sich gefreut als die Zwei ihr vor knapp einem Jahr mitteilten, dass aus ihrer Freundschaft mehr gewachsen war. Aber sie hatte mit ihrem scharfen Verstand damals schon gewusst, dass es schwer werden würde für die beiden. Sehr schwer.

Und wie es aussah sollte sie wohl recht behalten.

Gedankenverloren lag ihr Blick immer noch auf der zierlichen Gestalt ihrer Freundin, die gerade den leeren Koffer schloss, und sich damit abmühte, ihn unter ihrem Bett zu verstauen. Vorsichtig machte sie einen Schritt auf sie zu, und legte ihr sanft die Hand auf die Schulter.

Hermine drehte sich zu ihr um, und wieder traf sie ein entschuldigender Blick aus großen Augen. Ginny lächelte leicht. „Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen Mine. Ich habe das geahnt und – so sehr ich Ron auch mag, und ihm alles Glück der Erde wünsche – ihr zwei passt einfach nicht zusammen. Es wäre allerdings fair es ihm ziemlich schnell zu sagen."

Immer noch hingen ihre Blicke ineinander und Hermines Augen bekamen etwas Ängstliches, ihr Blick flatterte nervös. „Wenn aber nun unsere Freundschaft dadurch zerbricht?" Die Rothaarige hielt ihren Blick fest und zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Dann ist es halt so Hermine. Allerdings glaube ich das nicht wirklich. Ron schätzt dich als Freundin viel zu sehr. Und wenn etwas Zeit verstrichen ist wird auch er begreifen, dass es für euch besser ist. Einfacher. Diese ständige Spannung hält ja keiner aus – am wenigsten auf Dauer ihr. Und außerdem – ich werde schon dafür sorgen das er schnell abgelenkt ist – Lavender hat, soviel ich weiß, schon lange ein Auge auf ihn."

Ihr Lächeln ging in ein Grinsen über und sie zwinkerte ihrer Freundin kurz verschmitzt zu. In Hermines Gesicht zuckten leicht die Mundwinkel und als sie nach einem prüfenden, fragenden Blick merkte dass ihre Freundin es wirklich ernst meinte, flog eine Welle der Erleichterung über ihre Gesichtszüge, die sich in einem vorsichtigen Lächeln verfestigte.

„Du wärst mir nicht böse…?", hakte sie trotzdem noch einmal vorsichtig nach.

Ginny schüttelte energisch ihren Kopf. „Nein du dummes Huhn! Böse wäre ich wenn ihr beide zwanghaft wegen mir zusammenbleiben und dabei unglücklich würdet! Und für dich finden wir auch schon noch das passende Deckelchen."

Das Lächeln im Gesicht der Brünetten gefror von einer Sekunde auf die andere. „Ach Ginny", seufzte sie, „wen denn um Himmels Willen? Du weißt, dass ich nicht sonderlich beliebt bin. Ich werde wohl eher als alte Jungfer enden." Sie versetze ihrer Schranktür einen derben Stoß, woraufhin diese mit einem lauten Knall zufiel.

Ginny wusste um die Nöte ihrer Freundin und trotzdem wollte ihr nicht in den Kopf, dass niemand an diesem liebenswerten Mädchen interessiert war, nur weil sie die Eigenschaft hatte intelligent zu sein und viel Zeit bei den Büchern verbrachte. Was wohl auch das Hauptproblem war. Hermine kam einfach nie raus um jemaden kennenzulernen!

„Du wirst sehen – bis zum Abschlussball bist du in festen Händen – und wenn es Peeves ist der an deiner Seite übers Parkett schwebt!" Sie knuffte Hermine neckisch in den Oberarm und lachte lauthals über die entsetzte Mine ihrer Freundin.

„Ginny!", rief Hermine aus, „Untersteh dich irgendwelche Versuche in diese Richtung zu unternehmen!" Die beiden alberten noch eine Weile herum und Hermine lachte laut mit, als sie verstanden hatte, dass es sich um einen Spaß handelte.

Guter Dinge verstauten sie die restlichen Sachen in ihren Nachtischschränken und Kommoden und nach und nach strömten die ersten Mädchen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum zu ihnen herein.

„Hallo Ginny! Wie geht's Fred und George?", rief ein blondes Mädchen zu ihnen herüber. Ginny wandte sich daraufhin einer kleinen Tasche zu, die bis dahin unbeachtet auf ihrem Bett gelegen hatte.

Sie griff hinein und drehte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen wieder um, die Hände hinter dem Rücken versteckt. „Wer will als Erste was Neues testen?" „Was hast du denn da?" Ein paar Neugierige schoben sich nach vorn.

„TATA!" Ginny streckte eine ihrer Hände geöffnet nach vorn. Sofort drängten mehr Neugierige nach, um einen Blick auf ihre Hand zu erhaschen. Neuigkeiten aus dem Hause Weasley versprachen immer ein Heidenspaß zu werden.

In ihrer Hand lagen mehrere verschiedenfarbige Gelees, die aussahen wie kleine Murmeln. Ginny pickte sich eine fast weiße heraus und lies sie in ihrem Mund verschwinden. Zwei Sekunden später erstrahlten ihre Haare in Weißblond.

Begeisterter Jubel brach los, und die Mädchen stürzten sich auf die restlichen Gelees. Mit viel Gekicher änderten sich nach und nach überall die Haarfarben.

Ginny wurde von allen Seiten gedrängt noch mehr dieser fabelhaften Gelees zu besorgen.  
„Ähm die Wirkung hält ungefähr 5 Stunden an. Danach sickert die Farbe langsam nach unten aus eurem Körper heraus. Das heißt ihr bekommt erst ein Gesicht in der Farbe eures Gelees, dann der Hals, Oberkörper, Arme und so weiter bis es die Füße verlassen hat…. Fred und George konnten sich diesen kleinen Nebeneffekt nicht verkneifen…"

Sie grinste die Umstehenden an die schlagartig still geworden waren und dann entsetzt durcheinander plapperten. Hermine beobachtete den ganzen Trubel von ihrem Bett aus. Sie verbrachte die Zeit bis zum Abendessen mit einem Buch, welches sie im Fuchsbau beim Aufräumen des Dachbodens aufgestöbert hatte. „Die kleine Kräuterfibel – Omas Rezepte gegen Husten, Heiserkeit und blaue Flecken". Hermine fand es ungeheuer spannend und hatte sich vorgenommen das eine oder andere Rezept auszuprobieren.

„Und nun meine Damen – die tollste Erfindung die Weasleys Zauberladen jemals hervorgebracht hat!" Dutzende Köpfe reckten sich um mehr sehen zu können.  
Hermine hob ihren Kopf und sah das Ginny gerade die andere Hand hinter ihrem Rücken hervorholte.

Die Rothaarige machte eine dramatische Pause, zögerte die erwartungsvolle Stille, die sie umgab, noch etwas hinaus, und öffnete dann langsam ihre Hand. Zum Vorschein kam ein unscheinbarer Stift.

Auf vielen Gesichtern war Enttäuschung zu erkennen. Ginny schien das nicht zu stören – sie war sich ihrer Sache scheinbar sicher. „Hat jemand mal irgendetwas Geschriebenes für mich?" fragte sie.

Ein Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang gab ihr ein Blatt Papier, das sie in der Hand gehalten hatte.

Ginny nahm es, legte es auf einen der Tische, und holte aus ihrer eigenen Tasche ein weiteres, leeres Blatt hervor. Dann setzte sie sich vor das Beschriebene, schob es etwas beiseite, und legte ihr Leeres direkt vor sich.

Sie nahm den Stift und drehte kurz an einem kleinen Rädchen das kaum zu erkennen war. Dann fing sie augenscheinlich an zu schreiben. Sie sah ununterbrochen auf ihr Blatt Papier. Nicht einmal glitt ihr Blick zur Seite.

Als das Blatt halb voll war legte sie den Stift beiseite und reichte dem erstbesten Mädchen das hinter ihr stand ihr frisch beschriebenes Papier zusammen mit dem, welches sie von ihrer Klassenkameradin bekommen hatte.

Verständnislose Blicke hafteten auf den beiden Blättern. Sekunden später brach ein unglaublicher Tumult und Jubel los. Auch Hermine war jetzt neugierig geworden. Neugierig genug um ihr Buch beiseite zu legen, sich vom bequemen Bett zu erheben, und mit langsamen Schritten zu der Traube Schülerinnen zu gehen, die sich die beiden Blätter begeistert gegenseitig aus den Händen rissen.

„Lasst mal sehen", sagte sie und nahm beide Blätter an sich. Ein kurzer Blick darauf reichte, um die Euphorie der Mädchenschar zu begreifen: Der Stift hatte haargenau das abgeschrieben, was auf dem anderen Blatt stand. Ein Abschreibstift.

‚Na toll', dachte sich die junge Hexe, ‚sobald die Lehrer auf diesen Stift aufmerksam geworden sind, wird es Minuspunkte für sämtliche Häuser hageln. Anstatt das alle einfach mal lernen, geben sie ihr Geld für solchen Unsinn aus.'

Kopfschüttelnd gab sie die Zettel wieder weiter und kroch auf ihr Bett zurück.

Ginny lies den Stift noch eine Weile testen, verteilte ein paar Visitenkarten ihrer Brüder und räumte dann die Tasche mit den restlichen Gelees, und dem Stift darin, wieder weg.

Nachdem sich der allgemeine Trubel etwas gelegt hatte, zog Ginny ihre Freundin beiseite. „Du solltest mit Ron reden. Am besten noch heute Abend, damit keine großen Missverständnisse mehr entstehen." Ernst hielt sie den Blick der braunen Augen fest, die sich sofort ängstlich verdunkelten.

Hermine nickte zögerlich. „Du hast sicher Recht Ginny. Ich schau mal ob ich ihn vor dem Abendessen noch erwische." Sie atmete kurz tief durch und ging dann mit festen Schritten zur Tür, durch die sie verschwand.

Ginny sah ihr hinterher und nagte nachdenklich an ihrer Unterlippe. Es war das Beste für die beiden. Ab morgen würde sie anfangen die Augen offenzuhalten, nach einem Kandidaten für ihre Freundin. Es konnte doch beim besten Willen nicht so schwer sein… Auch wenn es vorhin nur ein Spaß gewesen war, aber Ginny kam dieser Gedanke mit einmal gar nicht mehr so abwegig vor, ihrer Freundin in Liebesdingen etwas unter die Arme zu greifen.


	2. Getrennte Wege

Hermine betrat zögernd den Gemeinschaftsraum und lies ihre Blicke schweifen. Überall waren Schüler die sich, unter Zuhilfenahme von Händen und Füssen, ihre Ferienerlebnisse erzählten. Das Feuer im Kamin war aus, denn noch war es zu warm um diese Jahreszeit – obgleich es selbst an den wärmsten Tagen immer irgendwie kühl war hinter den dicken Mauern des Schlosses.

Sie ließ ihre Augen von einem zum anderen wandern, doch der rothaarige Schopf von Ron Weasley war nirgends zu entdecken. Auch Harry, ihr gemeinsamer Freund - durch eine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn gekennzeichnet – befand sich scheinbar nicht im Tumult des Gemeinschaftsraumes.

„Suchst du Ron?", erklang dicht hinter ihr eine etwas spöttische Stimme. Hermine drehte sich erschrocken um, um sich Lavender Brown gegenüber zu sehen.

„Ja – weißt du wo er ist?" Hermine lächelte das Mädchen freundlich an. Lavender hatte ein hübsches Gesicht, war für ihren Geschmack aber viel zu schrill und aufdringlich. Genau wie ihr Parfüm, wie sie naserümpfend feststellte.

Lavender erwiderte ihr Lächeln um keinen Millimeter. Mit hochmütigem Gesicht blickte sie von oben auf Hermine herab. „Ron ist mit Harry draußen auf dem Quidditch Feld. Ich wollte gerade auch dort hin und den beiden ein bisschen zuschauen." Damit ließ sie Hermine stehen, lief die Treppen an ihr vorbei hinunter, und verschwand durch das Portraitloch.

Hermine seufzte leise während sie ihr hinterher sah. Wenn Lavender wirklich in Ron verknallt war dann musste sie einen ganz schönen Hass auf sie haben. Hoffentlich nahm sich Ron ihre Trennung nicht zu sehr zu Herzen und hoffentlich konnte Ginny die Situation retten und etwas für Lavender tun. Hermine gönnte es den beiden.

Langsam stieg sie die Treppen hinab und kämpfte sich durch die ständig neu eintreffenden Schüler. Plötzlich blieb ein Sechstklässler in einiger Entfernung zu ihr stehen, und deute hell aufgeregt und mit zitterndem Zeigefinger direkt auf sie. „Ein großes Unglück ist geschehen!", dröhnte er lautstark über die Köpfe der anderen hinweg. Viele blieben stehen und schauten erstaunt oder erschrocken zu der jungen Hexe.

Auch Hermine war stehengeblieben und starrte den Jungen an, ohne zu begreifen, was er von ihr wollte. „Hermine Granger ist ohne auch nur ein einziges Buch unterwegs! Es MUSS etwas Schreckliches passiert sein!", posaunte er und die letzten Worte gingen in ein hämisches, meckerndes Lachen über.

Hermine spürte wie alle sie anstarrten und wurde rot – vor Wut, Zorn und Scham. Viele fielen in das Gelächter mit ein und feixten lauthals und schadenfroh. Hermine senkte schnell den Blick, zog ihren Umhang enger um ihre Schultern und machte das sie durch das Portraitloch davon kam.

Nein – hier war niemand der Interesse an ihr hatte. Und auch niemand den sie interessant gefunden hätte. Den Abschlussball würde sie wahrscheinlich nur für eine halbe Stunde besuchen – damit ihre Freunde Ruhe gaben. Dann wollte sie sich irgendwohin zurückziehen, wo sie in Ruhe und ungestört lesen konnte und ihre Einsamkeit nicht zu schmerzhaft wurde.

Stille Kühle empfing sie wohltuend als die Tür hinter ihr zu fiel. Nur das immerwährende Rumpeln der sich bewegenden Treppen war zu hören, unterbrochen hier und da durch ein paar vereinzelte Stimmen, von Schülern, die noch nicht in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen angekommen waren.

Sie schloss kurz die Augen, atmete tief durch und machte sich auf den Weg die Treppen hinab, nach draußen zum Quidditchfeld.

„Oh unsere kluge Miss Granger! Willkommen, willkommen!" Sie drehte den Kopf in die Richtung aus der die nasale Stimme gekommen war, und sah ins Gesicht eines vornehmen älteren Herrn, der auf einem der Portraits, die zahlreich im Treppenhaus hingen, in einem gemütlichen Ohrensessel saß und ein Lexikon in der Hand hielt.

Hermine erinnerte sich dunkel, ihm im letzten Jahr mehrere Fragen beantwortet zu haben, bezüglich einiger Begriffe die er ständig irgendwo las, im Lexikon aber nicht finden konnte. Tiere, Pflanzen, andere Länder – ihn schien einfach alles zu interessieren. Und seitdem er entdeckt hatte, dass Hermine über fast alles sehr gut Bescheid wusste, hatte er immer eine Frage auf Lager wenn sie, auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, an ihm vorbeilief.

Normalerweise machte ihr das auch immer sehr viel Spaß sich mit dem klugen, älteren Herrn zu unterhalten, aber heute hatte sie ihren Kopf für seine Fragen nicht frei.

Sie lächelte, grüßte ihn freundlich im Vorbeigehen und beschleunigte ihre Schritte bevor er sie in ein längeres Gespräch verwickeln konnte.

Unten am Eingangsportal angekommen trat sie hinaus in den warmen Sommertag, und verhielt ihre Schritte einen Moment. Sie war aufgrund ihres schnellen Laufs außer Atem gekommen und genoss den leisen Windhauch, der in ihren Haaren spielte.

Auf dem Pflasterweg vor ihr krakeelten eine Schar Spatzen und aus dem entfernten verbotenen Wald drangen merkwürdige Tierstimmen an ihr Ohr. Und vom Quidditchfeld her euphorische Jubelrufe.

Sie konnte aus der Entfernung auf dem Besen vor den Torringen einen roten Schopf erkennen. Ron. Ihr fröstelte leicht bei dem Gedanken, was sie ihm jetzt sagen wollte. Was sie ihm sagen musste. Sie ließ einen kurzen Moment verstreichen, in dem sie ihn mit einem liebevollen Lächeln beobachtete, und die gemeinsamen Erlebnisse in ihren Gedanken vorbeiziehen ließ.

Dann gab sie sich einen Ruck, straffte ihre Schultern und ging mit entschlossenen Schritten auf das Feld zu.

Als Ron sie aus der Luft erblickte, winkte er ihr überschwänglich zu und vollführte ein Looping , wobei es ihn fast vom Besen geworfen hätte. Mit hochrotem Kopf strahlte er sie an und es gab Hermine einen leichten, schmerzhaften Stich im Herzen und ihr wurde ganz beklommen zumute.

Sie wandte sich der Zuschauertribüne zu, von der sie ein wütender Blick aus Lavenders blauen Augen empfing. ‚Deine Chance kommt bald', dachte sie und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Sie suchte sich einen Platz ziemlich weit außen am Rand und beobachtete emotionslos das Spiel, während ihre Gedanken um das bevorstehende Gespräch kreisten.

-

Eine knappe Stunde später - Hermine hätte sich unter normalen Umständen nie solange am Quidditchfeld aufgehalten - stand ein strahlender Ron vor ihr. Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, während sich ihr Magen zu einem Knoten zusammen zu ziehen schien.

„Und? Wie war ich?", strahlte ihr rothaariger Freund sie mit stolzgeschwellter Brust an. „Toll. Wirklich.", antwortete sie lau, versuchte ihr klopfendes Herz zu ignorieren und wischte sich verlegen die Handflächen an der Hose ab.

„Du Ron, ich –„

„Seit wann interessierst du dich eigentlich für Quidditch?" Stirnrunzelnd sah er sie an.

„Ich-„

„Ist ja auch egal", unterbrach er sie wieder. Das Strahlen war in sein Gesicht zurückgekehrt. „Ich zieh mich schnell um und dann gehen wir etwas zum See hinunter – ok?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten küsste er sie flüchtig auf die Wange und sauste Richtung Umkleide davon.

Hermine sah ihm hilflos hinterher. „Du hättest ihm ja ruhig was Nettes sagen können", zischte ihr Lavender zu, die gerade an ihr vorbei lief. Hermine seufzte. So wurde das nie etwas. Sie musste Ron dazu bringen ihr zuzuhören. Die Idee mit dem Spaziergang zum See war vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht.

Sie setzte sich auf eine Bank und wartete. Die Sonne neigte sich langsam dem Horizont entgegen, die Luft war schwer von spätsommerlichen Gerüchen und der Himmel färbte sich leicht orange. Die sanfte Brise hatte sich gelegt und es war absolut windstill. Ein traumhafter Sommerabend.

Hermine schloss die Augen und sog genießerisch die Luft in ihre Nase. Mit einem spitzen Schrei fuhr sie erschrocken in die Höhe, als sich plötzlich zwei Arme von hinten um sie legten. Sie wirbelte herum und sah einem lachenden Ron ins Gesicht.

Reflexartig schob sie seine Arme von sich weg, und erntete dafür einen fragenden, erstaunten Blick. Ein Schatten lief über sein Gesicht, der aber im selben Augenblick wieder einem breiten Grinsen Platz machte. „Komm lass uns gehen", sagte er leise und streckte seine Hand nach ihrer aus.

Hermine tat als hätte sie diese Geste nicht bemerkt und schlang ihre Arme um ihren Oberkörper. Verblüfft hielt er inne. „Was ist los Hermine? Stimmt etwas nicht?" Irritiert blickten seine wasserblauen Augen sie an und wieder spürte sie den Knoten im Magen, der ihr nun irgendwie auch die Luft abdrückte.

Sie löste ihre Augen von den seinen, lies ihren Blick in unbestimmte Ferne schweifen und holte Luft. „Ron, ich – ich muss mit dir reden" Sie versuchte ihre Worte ruhig klingen zu lassen, konnte aber ein leichtes Zittern ihrer Stimme nicht verhindern. Sie sah wie ihr rothaariger Freund in sich zusammensank. Mit hängenden Armen stand er vor ihr und wartete ergeben auf das, was jetzt kommen würde. Und sie konnte seinem plötzlich traurigen Blick ansehen, dass er es irgendwie schon ahnte.

„Du weißt dass ich dich sehr mag – über die ganzen Jahre hinweg bist du mir wahnsinnig ans Herz gewachsen. I-ich finde es toll so jemanden wie dich an meiner Seite zu haben. Jemanden auf den man sich verlassen kann, der immer für einen da ist – nur…", sie zögerte und suchte seinen Blick.

„Du willst keine Beziehung mit mir – richtig?" presste er hervor und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Verzweifelt hielt sie seinen Blick fest. "Ich – das wird mir alles zu viel Ron! Glaub mir – ich habe es wirklich versucht, aber wir sind zu verschieden! Wir haben uns nur gestritten in den letzten zwei Wochen – und wir sind erst ein Jahr zusammen!" Sie hob in einer hilflosen Geste die Hände, und suchte nach Worten, die ihm erklären konnten, was ihr schon seit Wochen die Luft nahm.

„Ron ich habe Angst dich als Freund zu verlieren – ich kann aber so nicht weitermachen! Das wäre falsch!" Nun traten ihr doch die Tränen in die Augen. Verdammt. Sie hatte eigentlich geglaubt dass sie stärker wäre, und es einfacher sein würde. Das war es aber ganz und gar nicht, und ein leichter Schmerz zog sich auch durch ihre Brust. Sie biss sich auf die Zunge und sah den Jungen vor sich an. Nein – das war nicht ganz richtig. Aus dem Jungen war ein junger Mann geworden, wie sie leicht verblüfft feststellte.

Sein Blick war ruhig und ernst geworden. „Ich hatte so was befürchtet Hermine – und wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Ich habe mich wohl unbewusst schon länger mit dem Gedanken angefreundet, dich nicht halten zu können. Keine Angst – wir bleiben Freunde. Auf jeden Fall!" Seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. „Ich brauche ja jemanden der mir bei den Hausaufgaben hilft-„

„RON!", rief Hermine entrüstet und knuffte ihn unsanft in den Oberarm.

Ron riss in spielerischer Abwehr die Hände hoch und sein Grinsen wurde noch etwas stärker, während er rasch aus ihrer Reichweite glitt. Beide schauten sich an und bis auf die fehlenden Schmetterlinge in Hermines Bauch war es fast wie am Anfang ihrer Beziehung. Unausgesprochene Gefühle leuchteten ihr aus seinen traurig-lachenden, feucht glänzenden Augen entgegen und versetzten ihrem Herzen einen erneuten Stich.

Dann ließ er langsam die Hände wieder sinken und sein Blick wurde Ernst. „Gib mir Zeit Mine. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie lang – aber gib mir bitte Zeit. I-ich empfinde immer noch viel zu viel für dich um dir jeden Tag begegnen zu können, und zu tun als ob nie etwas zwischen uns war."

Hermine nickte leicht und schluckte die aufsteigenden Tränen hinunter. Hoffentlich machte sie nicht gerade einen riesigen Fehler. Unbewusst tat sie einen Schritt auf den Rothaarigen zu und biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie wollte ihm noch so viel sagen – doch wo sollte sie anfangen? Und wozu? Alles was gesagt werden musste war gesagt. Es gab nichts was ihren Entschluss beschönigen oder mildern würde. Und so sah sie ihn einfach nur stumm an.

Ron zuckte die Schultern und schaute betreten zu Boden. „Tja – das war's dann wohl. Ich geh jetzt rein, was essen. Wir sehen uns." Mit einem letzten traurigen Blick auf sie wandte er sich ab und schlurfte davon. Hermine wischte sich hastig die Feuchte aus den Augenwinkeln und ihr Augen folgten seiner kleiner werdenden Gestalt. Hoffnungslos sah er aus, wie er da so davon ging.

Der Knoten in ihrem Magen wurde fast unerträglich schwer und groß, als sie ihn aus der Entfernung leise schniefen hörte. Hoffentlich hatte sie das Richtige getan.

-

Sie wanderte gedankenverloren zum See hinunter und blieb dort noch lange am Ufer sitzen. Sie sah den sich kräuselnden Wellen zu und vernahm ab und zu leise Bruchstücke des klagenden Liedes der seltsamen Geschöpfe, die an seinem Grund lebten.

Die Zeit strich an ihr vorbei ohne dass sie es bemerkte. Die Sonne versank hinter dem Horizont und bald erstreckte sich über ihr ein samtiger, dunkelblauer Himmel, in dem unzählige Sterne blitzten.

Eine kühle Brise strich über ihre nackten Arme und bescherte ihr eine Gänsehaut. Schaudernd fand sie aus den Tiefen ihrer Gedankenwelt zurück in ihre Umgebung und blinzelte irritiert.

Sie zog den Umhang wieder über ihre Schultern, erhob sich schwerfällig und machte sich mit müden Schritten auf den Rückweg zum Schloss. Ginny würde vor Sorge schon ganz krank sein und außerdem machte sich ein Hungergefühl in ihren Eingeweiden breit.

Sie fand es höchst erstaunlich dass sie in dieser Situation so etwas wie Hunger empfinden konnte und lauschte aufmerksam in sich hinein. Der Knoten in ihrem Magen hatte sich aufgelöst, die Trauer war verschwunden.

Wenn sie das Gefühl, welches sie gerade in sich verspürte, beschreiben sollte, dann würde sie es am ehesten mit dem Wort FREI tun. Ja sie fühlte sich auf eine unbeschreibliche, noch sehr zögerliche Art frei.

Sie blieb vor dem Schlossportal stehen, drehte sich um und warf einen Blick zurück auf den sternefunkelnden See, lies ihren Augen einen Moment über die dunklen Ränder des verbotenen Waldes gleiten und atmete tief durch.

Dann öffnete sie das große Tor und glitt in die Eingangshalle. Aus der großen Halle klang das muntere Geplapper einiger Schüler. Sie hatte wohl Glück und das Abendessen war noch nicht vorbei.

Als sie die Tür öffnete schwoll der Lärm, nach der Ruhe am See, fast unerträglich an. Schnell durchquerte sie den Raum und freute sich ,als sie Ginny bemerkte, die mit finsterem Gesicht am Gryffindortisch saß, die Wand anstarrte und eine Haarsträhne um ihren Finger wickelte.

„Hallo Ginny.", sagte sie leise während sie neben dem Mädchen auf die Bank rutschte. Ginny sprang auf „Hermine! Wo, bei Merlins Bart warst du?! Ich habe mir verdammte Sorgen gemacht!"

Hermine legte ihr beschwichtigend eine Hand auf den Arm. „Ich brauchte noch etwas Zeit."  
Ginny schnaubte leise und lies sich wieder neben sie auf die Bank fallen. „Du meine Güte – Ron kam mir vorhin entgegen mit einem Gesicht das ich dachte er hätte zu heiß geduscht, so rot war es – und du tauchst einfach nicht wieder auf!" Sie atmete heftig und schlug mit der Handfläche auf die Tischplatte.

Hermine starrte die Wand ihr gegenüber an. „Wird er darüber hinwegkommen?", fragte sie leise. „Wer – Ron? Ich denke schon. Bei der Portion die er vorhin schon wieder gegessen hat mache ich mir da keine Sorgen. Wie geht es dir?" Die Verärgerung im Blick ihrer rothaarigen Freundin hatte sich gelegt, und Besorgnis machte sich jetzt breit.

Hermine zuckte die Schultern. „Ich dachte einen Augenblick lang ich schaff das nicht, aber seit ein paar Minuten fühle ich mich richtig gut. Wie neugeboren." Sie lächelte leicht. „Verstehst du das?" Ginny nickte heftig. „Ja – das hatte ich damals auch nach Dean… es ist ein blödes Gefühl, aber nach einiger Zeit tut es gut und man kann wieder atmen."

Hermine tauchte ihren Löffel in die Suppe und hielt kurz inne. Genau das traf es, dachte sie – sie konnte wieder atmen. Zwei Teller von der leckeren Kürbiskernsuppe mussten daran glauben, bevor sich die beiden Mädchen auf den Weg in ihre Betten machten und - die eine voller Freude, die andere voller Frust – dem ersten Schultag in Hogwarts entgegen sahen.


	3. Irrwege - 1

Der nächste Morgen brachte eine hektische Geschäftigkeit in die Schlafräume und den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Schulbücher und -unterlagen wurden geordnet, gesucht und beschimpft, wenn sie nicht zu finden waren.

Die Sonne schickte ein paar frühe Strahlen zu den Fenstern herein, ein herrlicher Sommertag kündigte sich an, und genau das ließ die Stimmung bei den meisten um ein paar weitere Grad in den Keller sinken. Musste man doch den größten Teil des heutigen Tages in den kühlen Räumen des Schlosses verbringen, und konnte von der Freiheit der Ferien nur noch träumen.

Auch Ginny lief wie besessen auf und ab, und schimpfte leise vor sich hin. Ab und zu wenn sie an Hermines Bett vorbeikam wurde ihr Blick vorwurfsvoll. Auf dem Bett lag, ganz gemütlich, ihre Freundin und war schon wieder in ein Buch versunken. Nur ab und zu blinzelte sie über den Rand ihres Wälzers hinweg, und beobachtete scheinbar amüsiert die sie umgebende Hektik.

„Warum hast du eigentlich nichts zu tun?" maulte Ginny als sie wieder auf ihrem Weg an Hermines Bett vorbeikam. Hermine lies das Buch sinken und verdrehte die Augen „Weil ich meine Sachen gestern schon zusammengesucht habe Ginny. Wie jedes Jahr. Und wenn du nur einmal auf mich hören würdest, dann hättest du jetzt auch keinen Stress."

Sie hob das Buch wieder vor ihre Nase, so dass nur noch ihr brauner Schopf dahinter zu sehen war. Ginny schnaubte verdrossen und eilte weiter.

Eine halbe Stunde später stand sie – die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und das Haar wirr um den Kopf stehend – vor Hermines Bett. „Ich bin fertig. Lass uns frühstücken gehen. Mir knurrt der Magen." Hermine schlug ihr Buch zu, richtete sich langsam auf und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Sie musterte ihre Freundin und lachte schallend auf. „Ginny – hast du schon mal in den Spiegel geschaut?"

Mit einem vergnügten Blick auf das missmutig verzogene Gesicht ihrer Freundin, stand sie auf und strich ihre Schuluniform glatt. „Ich habe keine Zeit für solche Faxen", knurrte die Rothaarige verstimmt. „Außerdem habe ich einen Freund. DU solltest gut aussehen – aber du bemühst dich ja nicht mal. Keine Schminke, kein Haarwasser – nichts." Schmollend presste sie ihre Lippen zusammen.

Hermine gluckste leise. „Wenn mich jemand will, dann sollte er mich so nehmen wollen wie ich nun mal bin. Ich habe keine Lust mich jeden Tag aufzudonnern, nur weil es irgendjemanden dann besser gefällt. Und jetzt komm Ginny!" Sie hakte sich immer noch leise lächelnd bei ihrer Freundin unter und zog sie Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum und von dort weiter zur großen Halle.

Beim Eintreten lies Hermine ihre Blicke schnell durch den Raum wandern. Es waren nicht viele Schüler anwesend – aber auch das war nichts Neues am ersten Schultag nach den langen Ferien. Die meisten versuchten noch länger zu schlafen oder waren – wie auch Ginny – mit dem ordnen ihrer Sachen beschäftigt.

Selbst der Lehrertisch war bis auf Professor Flitwick – der irgendwie verloren an dem riesigen Holztisch wirkte - vollkommen leer. Hermine wusste, dass ein Großteil der Lehrer die langen Ferien dazu nutze, um Verwandte und Bekannte zu besuchen. Die meisten trafen erst spät am Abend vor dem ersten Schultag wieder hier ein.

Hermine setzte sich neben ihre Freundin an den Tisch und begann sich ein Toast zu buttern. Ein sanfter Geruch von frischem, heißen Tee umwehte ihre Nase, und Sekunden später stand eine Tasse gefüllt mit der dampfenden Flüssigkeit vor ihr. Sie schmierte Marmelade auf ihr Toast und biss hungrig hinein, während ihre Gedanken um Arithmantik kreisten.

Sie hatte sich auf diese erste Stunde des Tages sehr gut vorbereitet und konnte den gesamten Stoff schon auswendig. In Gedanken ging sie noch einmal Formeln und Tabellen durch und schrak zusammen, als plötzlich Ron in ihrem Blickfeld auftauchte.

Verlegen murmelte sie ein ‚Guten Morgen' und versenkte ihre Nase hastig wieder in ihre Teetasse. Auch Ron schien etwas irritiert zu sein. Er nahm mit einem Meter Abstand zu ihr Platz und wagte kaum den Blick zu heben.

„Ron – Hermine hat keine ansteckende Krankheit und nur weil ihr jetzt nicht mehr zusammen seid musst du dich nicht aufführen wie ein Idiot! Das gilt übrigens auch für dich Mine." Ginny sah böse von ihrem Bruder zu ihrer Freundin und presste die Lippen aufeinander.

Hermine hob den Kopf und begegnete Rons Blick. Sie lauschte in sich hinein und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Ein Kribbeln, eine Gänsehaut, Schmetterlinge – irgendetwas das darauf hin deutete, dass sie mit diesem Jungen mehr als ein Jahr zusammen gewesen war. Doch sie fand nichts dergleichen.

Ron schien da schon mehr Probleme zu haben. Seine Augen flatterten nervös, und er musste sich merklich zusammen nehmen, um ihrem Blick standzuhalten.

Schweigend musterten sie sich noch ein paar Sekunden und Hermine war die erste, die den Blickkontakt abbrach und sich wieder ihrem Tee zuwandte. „Lass uns noch ein bisschen Zeit Ginny. Die Freundschaft zwischen mir und Ron wird nicht daran zerbrechen. Aber für die Normalität fehlt uns im Moment noch die – Normalität." Sie drehte ihren Kopf und sah Ron unsicher lächelnd an. Dieser nickte hastig zustimmend und war heilfroh als in diesem Augenblick Harry bei ihnen auftauchte.

„Morgen" grummelte der Schwarzhaarige halblaut vor sich hin und lies sich ihnen gegenüber auf die Bank fallen. „Oh Gott – Harry hat wieder seine ‚Lasst-mich-bloß-in-Ruhe-heute-ist-erster-Schultag' Laune." Ginny feixte in seine Richtung, woraufhin ihr Freund ihr einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

Das restliche Frühstück verlief schweigend. Alle waren mit ihren Gedanken bei den vergangenen Ferien oder den kommenden Schulstunden. Hermine versank wieder in Arithmantik und Ginny schien mit ihren Gedanken heute am Ravenclawtisch zu sein, so oft wie sie hinüber sah.

Nur Ron und Harry ließen ab und zu ein paar Bemerkungen über das Training von gestern fallen, aber selbst bei diesem Thema wollte sich heute bei den beiden keine rechte Freude einstellen.

Irgendwann leerte sich die Halle langsam und auch die vier Gryffindors machten sich, mit mehr oder weniger Lust, auf den Weg zu ihren jeweiligen Unterrichtsräumen.

-

Ginny hatte als erste Stunde des Tages Geschichte der Zauberei, was ihr sehr gelegen kam, denn sie musste einen Plan ausbrüten. Bei den anderen Schülern herrschte eine schläfrige Ruhe, die üblich war sobald Professor Binns mit seinen weitschweifenden, monotonen Ausführungen und Erzählungen von anderen Jahrhunderten, mittelalterlichen Hexenbräuchen und historischen Schlachten begann.

Die einfallenden Strahlen der Sonne sorgten für eine wohlige Wärme in dem kleinen Raum, und Ginny machte es sich so bequem wie möglich. Sie stütze ihren Kopf in ihre Hand, verschränkte die Beine unterm Stuhl und sah mit halbgeschlossenen Augen durch das Fenster dem Spiel der Vögel zu.

Ihre Gedanken glitten träge dahin und sie überlegte wie sie es anstellen konnte Hermine mit jemandem zusammen zu bringen. Ihr war heute beim Frühstück in der großen Halle ein Junge am Ravenclawtisch aufgefallen, den sie auch schon öfter ins der Bibliothek gesehen hatte. Er galt, so viel sie wusste als ziemlich clever – und das war es ja, worauf Hermine Wert legte.

Wenn sie recht darüber nachdachte – an seinem Aussehen gab es auch nicht viel zu auszusetzen. Ob er nett war musste sie noch herausfinden , aber das stellte für sie das kleinere Problem dar. Zu allererst musste sie jedoch seine Interessen ausfindig machen. Und Gemeinsamkeiten suchen.

Hoffentlich war der Tag bald vorbei. Sie konnte es gar nicht mehr erwarten ihren Plan endlich in die Tat umzusetzen.

-  
Ginny begann den Auserwählten zu verfolgen. Sie registrierte was er gern as, sie bekam die Namen seiner Lieblingsbücher heraus, sie kannte bald seine Hobbys, sie wusste wie er hieß und wo seine Eltern wohnten.

Und das er keine Freundin hatte.

Das alles hatte sie 4 volle Tage, jede Menge Butterbier, Süßigkeiten und den einen oder anderen Artikel aus Fred und Georges Zauberladen gekostet.

Nun war es soweit das sie endlich zur Tat schreiten konnte.

Nach dem Abendessen verabschiedete sich Ginny von ihren Freunden, unter dem Vorwand, noch etwas erledigen zu müssen. Sie versteckte sich hinter einer Statue, und wartete bis die Drei auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum an ihr vorbeikamen.

Schnell huschte sie wieder zurück in die große Halle, in der Hoffnung dass Marc noch immer am Tisch saß. Und sie hatte Glück.

Sie steuerte direkt auf ihn zu und sprach ihn an. „Marc ich würde dich gern mal kurz sprechen. Du musst mir einen Gefallen tun." Sie lächelte ihn offen an und der Junge, der kaum größer war als sie selbst, kurze braune Haare hatte und – wie Harry – eine Brille trug, sah erstaunt aus.

„Kennen wir uns?", fragte er kurz angebunden, und seine ganze Haltung drückte Abwehr aus. Ginny verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Ihre Haare verrieten sie als Weasley und der Ruf eines Weasleys war – dank der Slytherins – gnadenlos schlecht. Daran hatte auch der Erfolg von Fred und George nichts geändert.

„Nein – wir kennen uns nicht. Zumindest nur flüchtig. Ich habe bemerkt das du ein ziemlich seltenes Buch hast – ‚Leben in ungeahnten Wassertiefen'. „ Sie hielt kurz inne und beobachtete seine Reaktion. Sein Gesicht hellte sich etwas auf und die Abneigung in seinen Augen wich einer Spur von Interesse. „Du kennst doch sicher Hermine Granger." Fragend hob sie die Augenbrauen und sah ihm dabei direkt in die Augen.

Zufrieden bemerkte sie ein Aufblitzen darin, als sie Hermines Namen erwähnte. „Jaha", sagte er gedehnt. „Nun – ich weiß zufällig, dass Hermine an dem Buch interessiert ist. Es wäre wahnsinnig nett von dir dich mal mit ihr zu treffen. Vielleicht kannst du ihr das Buch ja auch ausleihen." Sie lächelte.

„Warum fragt sie mich nicht selber?", brummte er missmutig. Ginny winkte ab. „Sie ist schüchtern.", erwiderte sie immernoch lächelnd. Marc grübelte kurz, sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich etwas dann nickte er. „Ich kann ja mal mit ihr reden. Aber ausleihen – ich weiß nicht… ich hänge da ziemlich dran…" „ Klar – versteh ich. Aber eventuell kannst du ihr ja ein paar Infos geben die sie interessieren." Ihr Lächeln wurde noch etwas strahlender.

„Das sollte kein Problem sein" „Heute Abend? 8 Uhr?" Sie wartete sein Nicken gar nicht mehr ab, strahlte ihn noch einmal an, drehte sich um und lief davon. Puh… - so was war schwerer als sie sich das vorgestellt hatte. Zumal sie ja auch noch keine Ahnung hatte, wie sie es anstellen sollte, Hermine für Meereslebewesen zu begeistern.

Aber Hermine für etwas zu begeistern, was mit Wissen und Büchern zu tun hatte, war im Allgemeinen keine große Sache. Zufrieden mit dem Ausgang des Gespräches mit Marc lief sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend.  
Sie fand ihre Freundin wie vermutet auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin, mit einem überdimensionalen Stapel Bücher vor sich, und die Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten gelegt.

Ohne zu zögern lief sie zu ihr und lies sich neben sie aufs Sofa fallen, wobei durch den Schwung beinahe der Bücherturm einstürzte.

Hermine fuhr erschrocken hoch. „Ginny! Pass doch etwas auf!" Ein unwilliger Blick aus den zwei haselnussbraunen Augen traf sie und brachte sie unweigerlich zum Lachen. Hermine rückte den Stapel Bücher wieder zurecht, stützte das Kinn in ihre Hand und vertiefte sich erneut in den Wälzer der auf ihrem Schoss lag.

„Marc kommt nachher." Ginny wickelte eine Haarsträhne um ihren Finger und betrachtete diese mit großem Interesse. Irritiert blickte Hermine von ihrem Buch auf und sah auf ihre rothaarige Freundin. „Marc? Welcher Marc?", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd.

Ginny hob ihren Blick und sah ihrer Freundin betont gleichgültig ins Gesicht. „Na du weißt schon – Marc Sanders – von den Ravenclaws!" Sie legte ihre Stimme in einen Den-Musst-Du-Doch-Kennen Tonfall und brachte ihre Freundin damit ins Grübeln.

„Ich kenne keinen Marc Sanders von den Ravenclaws Ginny." Erneut wanderte ihr Blick wieder in das vor ihr liegende Buch und der Finger glitt von Zeile zu Zeile.

„Nicht?", hakte Ginny nach. Dann lehnte sie sich etwas zu ihrer Freundin hinüber und warf einen betont gelangweilten Blick auf deren Buch. „Bäh – Alte Runen. Du verstaubst noch mal." Sie verzog ihr Gesicht. Hermine verdrehte die Augen und klappte mit einem Seufzer ihr Buch zu.

„Was willst du Ginny?" Ginny grinste sie leicht an. „Na ja – ich hab Marc kennengelernt – er ist echt interessant Mine! Er weiß so viel von Meereslebewesen – das ist sein Hobby! Wir haben uns lange unterhalten und er hat versprochen heute mal hier vorbei zu schauen – er hat ein Buch – das ist irre selten! Er wollte es mitbringen und noch ein bisschen mehr erzählen. Es ist so ein spannendes Thema!" Ginnys Augen blitzen und sie versuchte mit Händen und Füssen ihre Worte zu unterstreichen.

Hermines Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt. „Du willst mich doch nicht etwa mit jemand verkuppeln?", fragte sie misstrauisch. Ginny winkte großspurig ab. „Wie kommst du denn da drauf?", und riss in gespielten Erstaunen die Augen weit auf. „Nein – das Thema ist einfach interessant! Du glaubst ja gar nicht wie wenig wir bisher von der Tiefsee wissen!"

„Du wirst staunen Ginny – aber doch, das weiß ich. Es hatte mich bisher nur nie wirklich interessiert." Das Thema war für Hermine erledigt und sie griff wieder nach ihrem Buch. Ginny legte schnell ihre Hand auf den Arm ihrer Freundin.

„Mine! Bitte! Du musst dir das einfach mal anhören!" Flehend blickte die Rothaarige in die braunen Augen die im Augenblick genervt zurück starrten. „Ich habe Marc nämlich gesagt dass es dich auch brennend interessiert…. Weil – weil ich glaube nämlich er mag dich." Ginny schlug die Augen nieder. Sie wagte es nicht ihre Freundin anzusehen nach dieser dreisten Lüge. Sie hoffte einfach dass Marc sie mögen würde, wenn er sie erst einmal kennengelernt hätte. Und sie hoffte Hermine würde auch ein wenig Interesse entwickeln an diesem netten, stillen Jungen.

„Also schön." Hermine seufzte vernehmlich. „Wenn dir so viel daran liegt schau ich mir den Typen mal an. Aber erwarte nichts!" Ginny wagte es immer noch kaum den etwas verärgert wirkenden Blick ihrer Freundin zu erwidern.

Sie lächelte leicht. „Danke Mine. Lass dich überraschen." Dann sprang sie auf und verschwand im Schlafsaal.

-

Hermine sah ihr stirnrunzelnd hinterher. Sie hatte Ginny nicht ernst genommen, bezüglich ihrer Absichten sie unter die Haube bringen zu wollen.

Naja – man konnte sich diesen Sanders ja mal anschauen. Wenn er sich für etwas anderes interessierte als Quidditch konnte er eigentlich gar nicht so übel sein. Erneut vertiefte sie sich in ihr Buch und bald hörte man nur noch ihre Feder, wenn sie für eine Notiz über das Pergament kratzte.

-

Marc erschien zwei Stunden später. Er hatte einen Stapel Bücher dabei, der selbst Hermine alle Ehre machte. Nachdem er sich neugierig im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors umgeschaut und Hermine und Ginny unzählige Fragen beantwortet hatten, setzten sie sich an den Tisch vor dem Kamin und machten es sich mit ein paar Keksen und Tee gemütlich.

Es war kurz vor 9 Uhr, als Marc anfing mit leuchtenden Augen zu erzählen und ihnen Bilder aus den mitgebrachten Büchern zu zeigen. Die beiden Mädchen lauschten fasziniert seinen Ausführungen und betrachteten voller Staunen die Bilder.

Kurz vor 10 redete Marc immer noch. Ginny hatte sich inzwischen unter einem fadenscheinigen Vorwand verabschiedet, und Hermine musste sich des Öfteren ein Gähnen unterdrücken.

Folgen konnte sie dem schmächtigen Jungen mit der Brille schon lange nicht mehr – und wollte es auch gar nicht. Nach dem fünfhundertsten Tiefseewurm und der tausendsten Qualle hatte sie aufgehört zuzuhören. Die Tiefsee war mit Sicherheit ein spannendes Thema – vorausgesetzt man bekam sie häppchenweise serviert. Hermine betrachtete sich gelangweilt die Bilder – sie konnte beim besten Willen keinen Unterschied mehr feststellen im Aussehen der Tiere.

Ihre Augen wurden schwer, ihr Kopf sank immer öfter nach vorn auf die Brust und ehe sie es sich versah war sie eingeschlafen.

Die Stille, die kurz darauf eintrat, weckte sie. Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf und warf einen schuldbewussten Blick zu Marc, der da saß und sie vorwurfsvoll und enttäuscht ansah. Sie versuchte ein kleines Lächeln und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Äh tut mir leid Marc – ich bin wohl doch sehr müde. Vielleicht sollten wir deinen Vortrag ein anderes Mal fort führen?", versuchte sie sich kleinlaut an einer Entschuldigung.

Marc sammelte wortlos seine Bücher zusammen. Dann stand er auf und sah zu ihr herab. „Ich glaube nicht dass dich das Thema wirklich interessiert. Und wenn doch – du weißt ja wo du mich findest." Damit drehte er sich um und ging.

Hermine starrte ihm hinterher und überlegte krampfhaft ob sie ihm nachlaufen sollte. Sie entschied sich dagegen und ließ sich in die weichen Polster des Sofas zurücksinken. Müde strich sie sich über die Augen, blinzelte ein paar Mal, und zwang sich dann dazu aufzustehen, um ins Bett zu gehen.

Kaum hatte sie die Tür zum Schlafraum geöffnet, als ihr schon ein rothaariger Schopf entgegengeeilt kam. „Und? Wie findest du ihn?", flüsterte ihre Freundin so leise es ging um die anderen nicht zu wecken.

„Marc? Er ist nett." Hermine ging langsam weiter Richtung Bett. Sie hatte keine Lust sich vor Ginny jetzt rechtfertigen zu müssen. „Trefft ihr euch wieder?" Trotz ihrer leisen Stimme konnte man die Aufregung die darin mitschwang deutlich hören.

„Nein."

„Nein?" Ginny schnappte nach Luft und blieb plötzlich stehen. „Warum nicht? Ich denke er ist nett?" Ihre Stimme wurde unweigerlich etwas lauter, und ihre Augen blitzten im Dämmerlicht.

Hermine drehte sich zu ihr um. „Ginny bitte – er ist nett – ja. Aber das war es auch schon. Ich habe selten einen so langweiligen Typen getroffen. Ron war wenigstens tollpatschig – da hatte man ständig was zu tun oder zu lachen. Aber Marc?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Ginny seufzte leise. „Schade. Ich dachte du könntest mit ihm glücklich werden."

„Ginny, bitte – ich bin glücklich!", entrüstete sich Hermine und funkelte ihre Freundin aufgebracht an.

Ginny entfuhr ein weiterer Seufzer. „Na wenn du meinst." Dann schlich sie zu ihrem Bett und Hermine sah wie sich die Bettdecke bewegte, als ihre Freundin darunter verschwand.

Schnell schlüpfte sie in ihren Pyjama und kuschelte sich wohlig seufzend in die kühlen Laken.

„Gute Nacht Ginny.", flüsterte sie in den dunklen Raum und Ginny antwortete ihr ebenso leise. Kurz darauf waren die beiden jungen Frauen eingeschlafen.


	4. Irrwege - 2

Ginny grübelte schon seit Tagen. Sie brauchte dringend einen neuen Kandidaten. Sie hatte es sich nun einmal in den Kopf gesetzt ihre beste Freundin in eine Beziehung hineinzumanövrieren, und das wollte sie jetzt auch durchziehen.

Die Sache mit Marc war ja wohl nach hinten losgegangen. Marc redete nicht mehr mit ihr, und Hermine bekam von ihm nur ein knappes Hallo zu hören wenn sie sich durch Zufall auf dem Gang trafen.

Sie legte grüblerisch den Finger an die Nasenspitze, während sie ihre Blicke durch die große Halle schweifen ließ. Es musste jemand sein der Bücher mochte. Jemand der intelligent war. Jemand der sich mit etwas beschäftigte was Hermine auch interessierte. Aber er durfte nicht zu ruhig sein. Etwas Pepp sollte er schon haben. Er musste eine Herausforderung sein für ihre Freundin.

Sie blieb mit ihren Blicken am Tisch der Slytherins kleben. Nein. Angewidert schüttelte sie den Kopf. Das würde nur Ärger bringen. Ein Slytherin und ein Schlammblut. Ginny sah schon die Fetzen fliegen.

Die Huffelpuffs waren allesamt viel zu brav und bieder. Seufzend ließ sie ihren Blick wieder den Tisch der Ravenclaws aufsuchen.

Das dumme war nur – sie kannte die Ravenclaws kaum. Somit hatte sie auch keine Ahnung wer in Frage kam und wer nicht. Sie musste sich etwas einfallen lassen. Und sie musste es diesmal weitaus geschickter anstellen.

Als sie bei diesem Gedanken angekommen war, hörte sie hinter sich ein kicherndes und gurtelndes ‚Won-Won'. Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen. Lavender hatte es mit ihrer Hilfe geschafft Ron für sich zu gewinnen.

Mittlerweile wünschte sich Ginny sie hätte das nie zugelassen und lieber etwas dagegen als dafür unternommen. Die Frau war eine Plage. Ginny war gespannt, wie lange ihr Bruder das aushalten würde. Im Moment schien er jedenfalls happy zu sein, was Ginny davon abhielt sich einzumischen. Sie ging den beiden einfach so weit wie möglich aus dem Weg.

Heute Morgen war ihr allerdings dieses Glück nicht beschieden. Lavender setzte sich neben sie auf die Bank und zog Ron, dem sie die Arme fest um den Hals geschlungen hatte, kichernd dazu. Kaum war sein Kopf auf einer Höhe mit ihrem drückte sie ihm einen hörbar feuchten Kuss auf die Lippen.

Dann wandte sie sich zu Ginny, die nur mühsam eine freundliche Mine zustande brachte und grauenerfüllt beobachtete, wie Lavender mit beiden Armen fest Ron's Hals umklammert hielt. „Guten Morgen Ginny!" flötete sie und warf ihr einen strahlenden Blick zu, bevor sie sich wieder ganz ihrem Freund widmete.

Ginny beobachtete die beiden mit einer angewiderten Faszination. Lavender schaffte es irgendwie ohne ihre Arme von Rons Hals zu nehmen ,ein toast zu buttern und mit Marmelade zu beträufeln. Dann schob sie das klebrige Ding an Rons Mund und wollte sich bald ausschütten vor Lachen, als dieser sich mit Marmelade den Mund verschmierte, weil er nicht schnell genug reagiert hatte.

Unter vielen Liebesbeteuerungen und Gekicher, wischte sie mit Hilfe von Zeigefinger und Mund die Marmeladenkleckse weg. Ginny verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. Sie beschloss schnell ihr Frühstück zu beenden um sich nicht noch mehr ansehen zu müssen, was sie gar nicht sehen wollte. Hastig stopfte sie sich ihr restliches Toast in den Mund und verließ die beiden mit einem gemurmelten „Bis später."

Sie hatte jetzt Kräuterkunde, ein Fach das sie im Allgemeinen recht gern mochte. Sowie auch die Lehrerin – Madam Sprout – die genauso war wie sie aussah: rundlich, gemütlich und nett.

Das Gewächshaus duftete wie Sommer, Herbst und Frühling gleichzeitig und war erfüllt von den seltsamsten Geräuschen. Es knackte, knisterte und raschelte aus allen Ecken, und man musste immer darauf gefasst sein, dass hinter einer Pflanze plötzlich eine Elfe oder ein Gnom hervorsprang und sich erschrocken fiepend oder keifend wieder verzog.

Ginny kannte das alles zur Genüge aus ihrem Garten zu Hause, den sie mit ihren Brüdern zusammen immer säubern musste, wenn sie in den Ferien daheim waren.

Madam Sprout erörterte gerade die Vorzüge der Trollwurzel in der medizinischen Anwendung. Sie zeigte wie man die kleinen Fasern löste, die sich im Inneren der Wurzel befanden und führte die damit verbunden Schnitte mit dem messer vor.

Auch die Trollwurzel kannte sie und die Schnitte waren ihr von klein auf vertraut, da ihre Mutter oft einen Tee aus dieser Wurzel gekocht hatte, der horvorragend bei Erkältungen half.

Schnell zerlegte sie ihre Wurzel und döste dann etwas vor sich hin. Da draussen die Sonne schien, war es wohlig warm im Gewächshaus und die leisen Geräusche die ihre Mitschüler verursachten, vermischt mit ihrem leisen Gemurmel, wirkten gefährlich einschläfernd.

Sie war gerade dabei einen bunt schillernden Schmetterling zu beobachten, der sich scheinbar in das Gewächshaus verirrt hatte und nun leuchtend zwischen all den grünen Pflanzen dahintaumelte, als sie neben sich ein genervtes Schimpfen vernahm.

Sie drehte den Kopf und ihr Blick fiel auf Alec Lobart, der sich neben ihr abmühte die zarten Fasern beim herausschneiden nicht zu zerstören.

Alec.

Ginny war mit einem Mal wieder hellwach.

Alec war geeignet wie kein zweiter. Ein netter, intelligenter Bursche, etwas flippig und brachte jeden zum lachen. Normalerweise war er, soviel sie wusste, sehr gut in der Schule – nur kräuterkunde war etwas, mit dem er nicht zrechtkam.

Und Ginny hatte eine vage Idee wer ihm dabei helfen konnte. Sie musste sich nur noch einfallen lassen, wie sie die Sache einfädeln konnte. Mit dem zarten Anflug eines Lächelns im Gesicht beobachtete sie weiter die linkischen Versuche des Huffelpuffs.

Nun gut. Er war ein Jahr jünger als Hermine. Aber sie glaubte nicht, dass das wirklich ins Gewicht fallen würde.

Alec musste es gespürt haben das sie ihn beobachtete, denn er drehte den Kopf zu ihr und sah sie verzweifelt an.

„Ich hasse diese ganzen Kräuter, Wurzeln, Pflänzchen, Gräser und was weiss ich nicht alles!", grinste er gleichzeitig frustriert und verlegen.

Ginny beugte sich zu ihm. „Soll ich dir helfen?"

Er nickte zaghaft und sah ihr dabei zu wie sie gekonnt die Wurzel aufschnitt und zerteilte.

„Verdammt du kannst das gut.", stöhnte er und raufte sich in einer Geste der Verzweiflung seine Haare.

Ginny setzte eine gleichgültige Mine auf. „Hab ich alles bei Hermine Granger gelernt.. Sie ist ein Ass in Kräuterkunde."

„Die Streberin?", fragte Alec und in seiner Stimme schwang ein Hauch von Verachtung mit.

Ginny legte das Messer hart auf den Tisch und sah ihn an. „Meine Freundin.", erwiderte sie betont fest und runzelte leicht verstimmt die Stirn.

Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu ihrem Schneidbrett herum und tat so als wäre sie beschäftigt.

Ein paar Sekunden lang war neben ihr Totenstille, dann seufzte Alec ergeben. „Hey, tut mir leid. Meinst du sie hätte Zeit um einem Idioten wie mir noch etwas beizubringen?" Er grinste schief und seine graugrünen Augen ruhten hoffnungsvoll auf ihr.

Ginny zuckte die Schultern. „Ich kann sie ja mal fragen."

„Das wäre toll!", strahlte Alec und zupfte voller Freude zu fest an einer der Fasern, die sofort abriss. „Oh" machte der blonde Junge, und sah dabei so komisch aus, dass Ginny unwillkürlich über ihn lachen musste. Ja, mit diesem Jungen konnte Hermine sich bestimmt anfreunden.

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

Noch am selben Abend erzählte Ginny ihrer Freundin von Alec. Diese sah sie skeptisch an. „Du willst mich wieder verkuppeln – richtig?", fragte sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Ginny druckste erst herum, doch dann sagte sie sich, dass die Wahrheit wohl am besten wäre. Zerknirscht nickte sie. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und wollte weggehen, doch Ginny hielt sie am Arm fest. „Nun schau ihn dir doch wenigstens erst mal an! Und ausserdem – der Junge hat wirklich Probleme mit Kräuterkunde. Du kannst ihm mit Sicherheit helfen – auch wenn nichts aus euch beiden werden sollte."

Hermine musterte ihre Freundin stumm und seufzte dann. „Also gut. Wenn er wirklich etwas lernen will, dann sag ihm er soll morgen 16 uhr vor das Gewächshaus kommen. Ich werde Madam Sprout um den Schlüssel bitten. Aber versprich dir nichts davon!"

Ginny strahlte schon wieder. „Du bist die Beste!", jubelte sie und drückte ihre Freundin kurz an sich. Dann verschwand sie singend im Badezimmer.

**XXX-XXX-XXX-XXX**

Hermine stand Punkt 16 Uhr vor dem Gewächshaus und wartete auf Alec. Gespannt war sie schon, was Ginny da für sie ausgesucht hatte. Sie grinste in sich hinein.

Dann sah sie von weitem einen blonden Schopf der auf sie zusteuerte. Neugierig hob sie den Kopf und blickte Sekunden später verblüfft in ein strahlendes Gesicht, mit den tollsten Augen die sie je gesehen hatte. Unwillkürlich beschleunigte sich ihr Herzschlag etwas.

„Hi ich bin Hermine", stammelte sie atemlos und ärgerte sich über sich selber. „Alec", ertönte eine wohlklingende Stimme die ihr augenblicklich eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Alec war ungefähr einen Kopf grösser als sie, muskulös und seine strubbeligen Haare erinnerten sie an Harrys.

Sie gingen zusammen in das Gewächshaus und Hermine fing an ihm die verschiedensten Kräuter und Pflanzen zu erklären. Sie zeigte ihm die unterschiedlichen Messer, die man bei den einzelnen Pflanzen brauchte, und sie lies ihn einige zerteilen.

Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass ihr die Arbeit mit ihm Spass machte. Er brachte sie mit seiner drolligen Art oft zum lachen und die Zeit verging wie im Flug.

Es war bereits dunkel, als Alec's Magen sich lautstark bemerkbar machte. Erschöpft strich er sich den Schweiss von der Stirn und legte das Messer beiseite. Mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln sah er sie an. „Danke Hermine. Ich habe heute ne Menge gelernt. Das kann ich gar nicht wieder gut machen. Und es hat riesen Spass gemacht. Das hätte ich nie gedacht"

Hermine konnte nicht anders – sie strahlte ihn an. Ja das war eindeutig jemand zum verlieben.

Er wischte sich die Hände an einem Tuch ab, und trat einen Schritt auf Hermine zu. Sie hielt unwillkürlich die Luft an. ‚Jetzt küsst er mich', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und ihre Hände wurden feucht.

Langsam hob er seine Hand und schaute sie mit einem leisen Lächeln an. Er kam noch einen Schritt näher und Hermine glaubte ihre Beine würden ihr jeden Moment den Dienst verweigern.

Er griff in ihre Haar und lachte laut auf. Irritiert machte Hermine einen Schritt zurück. „Du hattest einen Rotwürmling im Haar", grinste er und hielt ihr das kleine raupenartige Wesen unter die Nase.

„Ach so.", enttäuscht und verlegen fuhr sie sich mit der Hand durch ihr Haar und strich es nach hinten.

„Weißt du wir könnten ja mal zusammen nach Hogsmead gehen am Wochendende. Auf ein Butterbier. Dann lernst du gleich meine Freundin Lea kennen. Sie wird dich mögen." Offen lächelte er sie an, während Hermine glaubte gerade von einer Keule getroffen worden zu sein.

„Ja da-das wäre toll", stammelte sie mühsam beherrscht und drehte sich schnell um, damit er ihre Enttäuschung nicht sehen konnte. Ginny konnte heute abend was erleben!

„Alles ok Hermine?" Die junge Hexe holte tief Luft und wandte sich halb zu ihm. „Ja. Ja. Die Idee ist toll. Ich freue mich darauf Lea kennenzulernen." Sie schickte diesen Worten ein halbherziges Lächeln hinterher und senkte hastig den Blick.

Alec sah bestürzt zu ihr herab. „Oh mein Gott Hermine – du hast gedacht das ich – das wir… meine Güte ich war ein Elefant im Porzelanladen! Es tut mir leid!" , zerknirscht schaute er sie an. Hermine hob tapfer den Kopf „Ist schon ok Alec. Wir kennen uns ja gerade mal seit ein paar Stunden. Woher solltest du oder ich wissen…", sie brach ab.

„Dann lassen wir das lieber mit Hogsmead.", verlegen strich sich Alec durch seine strohblonden Haare.

„Nein!", fuhr Hermine auf. „Ich würde mich wirklich freuen – ehrlich! Das kam jetzt nur so - unerwartet." Offen lächelte sie ihn an und nickte bekräftigend zu ihren Worten.

Langsam kehrte der spitzbübische Ausdruck in Alec's Gesicht zurück. „Na dann – ich zähle auf dich am Wochenende!" Damit packte er seine Tasche und ging zum Ausgang. Bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss, warf er noch einen Blick zurück.

„Der Mann der dich bekommt hat verdammt viel Glück." Lächelnd warf er ihr eine Kusshand zu und war verschwunden.

Hermine stand noch ein paar Minuten nachdenklich bevor auch sie das Gewächshaus verlies, und hinter sich absperrte. Sie musste den Schlüssel noch zu Madam Sprout zurück bringen.

Alec war ein feiner Kerl, und sie würde alles dafür tun, damit diese zarte Freundschaft sich entwickeln und entfalten konnte.


	5. Eine verrückte Idee

Vorhang auf, für den ersten Auftritt des Tränkemeisters... :)

Viel Spass!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kapitel 5 - Eine verrückte Idee

Ginny war am verzweifeln. Entweder Hermine war ein besonders schwieriger Fall (was sie nicht ausschliesen wollte), oder es waren wirklich nur Fachidioten in ihren Jahrgängen.

Die Sache mit Alec hatte sie ganz schön vermasselt. Wie konnte sie auch nur so dumm sein und nicht ausforschen, ob er schon in festen Händen war? Die drei Typen die sie danach noch angeschleppt gebracht hatte, waren allesamt ein riesen Reinfall gewesen.

Sogar ein Slytherin war dabei. Das hatte sie fast Prügel von Hermine gekostet. Der andere wollte nur feiern und Party machen. Und den dritten – ein durchaus passabler Kerl – konnte Hermine auf den Tod nicht ausstehen.

Alles zusammengenommen ein Desaster nach dem anderen. Ausser das mit Alec. Hermine traf sich regelmässig mit ihm und sie lernten oder unternahmen etwas. Oft war auch seine Freundin Lea mit dabei. Hermine hatte ein herzliches Verhältnis zu den beiden aufgebaut, und genoss diese neue Freundschaft ausserhalb des Hauses Gryffindor.

Ginny sass auf ihrem Bett und kramte die Sachen für den Tag zusammen. Heute hatten sie Zaubertränke. Missmutig verzog sie das Gesicht. Das würde ihrem Haus wieder eine Menge Punkte kosten. Seufzend lies sie die Hände in den Schoss sinken und hob ihren Blick zum Fenster.

Es war Herbst geworden auf den Länderein von Hogwarts. Die Bäume verloren ihre Blätter, die bei dem ununterbrochenen Nieselregen und Nebel nicht bunt, sondern schmutzig braun wirkten. In den letzten Tagen war dazu ein kalter Wind aufgekommen, der es fast unmöglich machte das Schloss zu verlassen.

In diesen Tagen hielten sich die meisten der Gryffindors im Gemeinschaftsraum rund um den Kamin auf. Es wurde viel Blödsinn gemacht – vor allem von den Jungs – viel Zaubererschach gespielt und Anekdoten erzählt. Hermine sass meistens mit einem Buch bewaffnet da, und las als ob es um ihr Leben ginge.

Ginny schüttelte leise lächelnd den Kopf. Ihre Freundin war schon wirklich ein Fall für sich. Lieb und nett, aber mit Sicherheit nicht einfach für den Mann an ihrer Seite.

Und genauso musste wahrscheinlich auch ihr Mann sein: ungewöhnlich. Was einmaliges. Ginny lächelte still vor sich hin. Der musste wahrscheinlich erst hergehext werden.

Apropos hexen. Ihr erschrockener Blick fiel auf ihre Uhr. Sie musste sich jetzt wirklich sputen um nicht zu spät zum Unterricht zu erscheinen. Das konnte böse Folgen haben bei Snape.  
Schnell suchte sie die restlichen Bücher zusammen, stopfte sie in ihre Tasche und hastete mit grossen Schritten aus der Tür. Warum mussten die verfluchten Unterichtsräume in den Kerkern auch nur so weit entfernt sein?

Sie flog die Treppen hinunter und lief mit wehenden Roben den düsteren, unterirdischen Gang entlang. Vor der Tür angekommen blieb sie kurz stehen, drosselte ihren fliegenden Atem und lauschte angespannt nach drinnen. Dem Lärm nach zu urteilen war Snape noch nicht da.

Sie sackte erleichtert in sich zusammen, nestelte an ihrer verruschten Robe und strich sich die Haare wieder glatt.

„Bereiten Sie sich auf eine Modenschau vor, Miss Weasley?", ertönte eine dunkle, wohlbekannte Stimme hinter ihr. Sie fuhr herum. „Nein Professor Snape." , stammelte sie, riss die Tür auf und flüchtete unter seinen spöttischen Blicken an ihren Platz.

Im allgemeinen hatte sie von Snape nichts zu befürchten. Sie verhielt sich ruhig in seinem Untericht, und auch ihre Leistungen gaben ihm nur selten den Grund sie zu rügen. Und sie hatte nicht vor das zu ändern.

Bei seinem Eintreten verstummte der Lärm in dem hohen, zwielichtigen Raum schlagartig. Mit wehenden Roben schritt er zum Lehrerpult und drehte sich ruckartig zur Klasse um, welche er dann sekundenlang stumm mit seinen dunklen, durchdringenden Augen musterte.  
Ginny hatte selten einen Menschen kennengelernt, der so undurchschaubar war wie ihr Zaubertränkeprofessor.

Es herrschte atemlose Stille, als seine Blicke über jeden einzelnen Schüler glitten. Niemand wollte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.

„Wie ich vermute kann mir niemand hier im Raum die Wirkung und Anwendung eines Ceophreniten erklären?", fragte er missgelaunt und mit finsterem Blick seine Schülerschar, die sich vor seinen Blicken zu ducken suchten.

Er seufzte vernehmlich. „Dachte ich es mir doch." Er wirbelte zur Tafel herum. Dort schrieb er mit grossen Buchstaben: ‚Seite 376 Absatz 1-5', während er es in gelangweiltem Tonfall laut vorlas.

„Danach brauen Sie den Trank, der auf derselben Seite vermerkt ist. Und nehmen Sie nur die Zutaten die Sie wirklich brauchen. Verschwendung wird mit Minuspunkten geahndet." Düster wanderte sein Blick über die Köpfe seiner Schüler, und immernoch wagte kaum jemand zu atmen, geschweige denn sich zu bewegen.

„Worauf warten sie noch? Fangen sie an!", schnarrte Snape und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch.

Sofort war aus allen Ecken geschäftiges Rascheln zu hören, Bücher wurden aus den Taschen geholt und aufgeschlagen und Pergamente für Notizen bereitgelegt.

Ginny überflog die Absätze kurz. Sie wusste doch, dass sie das Wort Ceophrenit schon einmal gehört hatte. Hermine hatte ihr schon Erläuterungen dazu gegeben, weil sie wusste das Ginny bald einen Trank mit dem Staub dieses Steines brauen müsste. Und ihre Freundin versuchte immer alles in ihrer Macht stehende, sie so gut es ging auf den Unterricht mit Snape vorzubereiten.

Beim überfliegen des Textes kamen die Dinge, die sie besprochen hatten, wieder zurück in ihr Gedächtnis und sie war schnell damit fertig. Allerdings wollte sie nicht als erste anfangen den Trank zu brauen, denn das hätte sie sofort in Snapes Visier gerückt.

Also fing sie an etwas zu träumen, und lies ihren Gedanken freien Lauf. Sie dachte an Harry und wie glücklich sie mit ihm war. Er war manchmal schwierig, aber sie konnte ihn und seinen Situation sehr gut verstehen. Es war nun einmal nicht einfach als Held geboren worden zu sein, wenn man eigentlich nur in Ruhe leben wollte.

Sie liebte ihn für seine Stärke, mit der er alles ertrug, für seinen Mut und seinen unerschütterlichen, starken Willen – auch wenn ihn ab und zu zermürbende Selbstzweifel überkamen. Es war ein ständiges Auf und Ab in ihrer Beziehung, aber Ginny konnte sich nicht vorstellen dem allen jemals überdrüssig zu werden.

Ja sie konnte Hermine durchaus verstehen. Für sie musste das alles noch komplizierter sein. Wo fand man schon einen Mann, der einem intelligenten Geist wie dem ihren, ernsthaft Paroli bieten konnte? Der stark war und mutig und an dem man sich aufreiben konnte und nicht nur glatte Flächen vorfand?

Jemanden der sie herausforderte, der ihre Liebe zu Büchern verstand und am besten sogar teilte. Ein Mann mit Ecken und Kanten. Ein Mann der sie tagtäglich vor neue Herausforderungen stellte.

Ihr Blick glitt suchend über die männlichen Mitschüler hinweg. Ein Mann wie – ihr Blick wanderte weiter zum Lehrerpult und blieb an der schwarzen Gestalt ihres Zaubertränkemeisters hängen – Snape! Sie fuhr erschrocken über ihre Gedanken in die Höhe und starrte ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Er war mit Sicherheit nicht einfach. Er hatte soviele Ecken und Kanten, dass eine Frau wahrscheinlich den Rest ihres Lebens damit verbringen konnte diese abzurunden. Er schien Bücher zu lieben, denn er lass eigentlich ständig irgendetwas. Er war ohne Frage intelligent.

Gut. Sein Äusseres. Aber Hermine hatte selber gesagt das Äusserlichkeiten für sie zweitrangig wären, wenn nur alles andere passte. Nur das passte leider nicht. Er war mürrisch, bösartig und herrisch. Und absolut humorlos. Und ausserdem 20 Jahre älter als ihre Freundin. Wobei man mit diesem Umstand noch am ehsten leben konnte.

Sie musterte gedankenverloren sein Gesicht, das im Augenblick von einem Vorhang aus schwarzen Haaren halb verdeckt wurde. Ob man sich in diesen Mann verlieben konnte? Ob man seine fettigen, strähnigen Haare akzeptieren konnte? Seine grosse Nase ignorieren? In seinen undurchdringlichen Augen versinken? Sie waren so schwarz wie die tiefste mondlose Nacht. Und das passte auch zu ihm.

Langsam sickerte es in ihr Bewusstsein, dass genau diese schwarzen Augen sie gerade mühsam beherrscht anfunkelten.

Erschrocken riss sie sich aus ihren Gedanken, senkte den Blick und fing eilig an die Zutaten für den Trank zu notieren.

Zu spät.

„Da Sie scheinbar Zeit zum Träumen haben, Miss Weasley, gehe ich davon aus, dass Sie den Trank perfekt beherrschen. Lassen Sie uns doch alle an ihrem Wissen teilhaben. Wenn Sie hier vor zu meinem kessel kommen würden und ihre Arbeit hier verrichten, dann wäre das mit Sicherheit ein grosser Zugewinn für die ganze Klasse."

Langsam und mit trockenem Mund, hob sie den Kopf, und sah in sein Gesicht in dem die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt waren und die Lippen sich fest aufeinander pressten.

Jetzt war es doch passiert. Sie stand in seinem Focus. Und sie wusste, dass ihr jegliche Diskussion mit ihm nur weiteren Ärger bringen würde.

Nein - Angst hatte sie nicht vor der Fledermaus. Aber wenn es sich vermeiden lies ging sie gern einer Konfrontation mit ihm aus dem Weg, weil man erfahrungsgemäss sowieso den Kürzeren zog.

„Ja Sir." Langsam erhob sie sich, nahm ihr Buch und ihre Notizen, und ging die wenigen Schritte bis zu dem grossen Kessel neben seinem Schreibtisch. Die Augen vieler ihrer Mitschüler lagen mitleidig auf ihr, und sie konnte in vielen die Erleichterung lesen, dass es nicht ihn selber getroffen hatte.

Ohne noch einen Blick auf Snape zu werfen, fing sie an sich aus dem grossen Regal die Zutaten zusammen zu suchen. Dann machte sie sich an das Zerkleinern und Zerstampfen und heizte das Feuer unter ihrem Kessel an.

Nach einer halben Stunde legte sich ihre Aufregung langsam. Bisher war alles gut gegangen. Der Trank hatte genau die Farbe und Konsistenz, die er haben sollte und Ginny wurde etwas zuversichtlicher.

Sie konnte ohne hinzuschauen des öfteren spüren, wie diese schwarzen Augen sie durchbohrten, wie er akribisch jeden ihrer Handgriffe beobachtete und darauf wartete, dass sie einen Fehler machen würde. Doch bisher hatte er nichts zu beanstanden gehabt.

Sie konzentrierte sich auf das, was sie tat und versuchte ihm nicht allzuviel Beachtung zu schenken und sich nicht von seinen Blicken ablenken zu lassen. Sie wollte diesen Trank unbedingt fehlerfrei abliefern.

Und es gelang.

Erleichtert und mit ein bisschen Stolz im Blick verkündete sie eine Viertelstunde später, dass ihr Trank fertig sei.

Mit argwöhnischen Blicken schlich ihr Tränkemister heran, und warf einen skeptischen Blick in den Kessel. Er prüfte den Geruch und die Konsistenz ihres Trankes, schloss beim riechen sogar die Augen

Ginny beobachtete ihn mit klopfendem Herzen. Er erinnerte sie in seinen Ritualen an Hermine, die genauso akribisch jedes Detail eines Trankes prüfte, bevor sie ihn für gut befand.

Vielleicht war die Idee doch gar nicht so schlecht. Vielleicht sollte sie tatsächlich das Unmögliche versuchen….

Vielleicht würde man ihr dafür den Kopf abhacken. Vielleicht würde es aber auch gut gehen. Ein Versuch war es wert. Nur wie sie es anfagnen sollte – davon hatte sie nicht die geringste Vorstellung.

Snape hob seinen Kopf. „Glück gehabt Miss Weasley. Und jetzt sehen Sie zu, dass sie ihre Verwüstung hier beseitigen." Grimmig starrte er sie an.

Ginny musste sich ein erleichtertes Grinsen verkneifen – keine Kritik – das war schon fast ein Lob aus dem Mund dieses unnahbaren Mannes.

Schnell räumte sie alles auf und säuberte den Kessel, bevor er es sich noch anders überlegen konnte. Dann huschte sie wieder an ihren Platz zurück und verbrachte den Rest der Stunde damit ihn zu beobachten, wie er durch die Reihen ging und mit kritischen Blicken in die Kessel schaute, dabei spöttische und verletztende Bemerkungen machte und willkürlich Punkte abzog. Vor allem den Gryffindors.

Sie grinste in sich hinein. DAS würde Hermine vor eine ordentliche Herausforderung stellen. Sie musste es nur geschickt anstellen das keiner von beiden auch nur den Hauch einer Ahung bekam was sie vorhatte. Obwohl – die beiden wären sich wahrscheinlich das erste Mal in ihrem Leben einig – nämlich darüber, was sie ihr antun wollten. Das wäre zumindest ein Anfang.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Den Rest des Tages war Ginny so sehr beschäftigt, dass sie es nicht weiter schaffte über ihre Idee nachzudenken. Erst am Abend, als sie im Bett lag und endlich etwas zur Ruhe kam, fand der Gedanke wieder seinen Weg zurück in ihr Gehirn.

Snape. Ob die Idee wirklich so gut war? Jetzt, mit Abstand betrachtet, hatte Ginny starke Zweifel an ihrem Verstand. War sie verrückt geworden?

Unbehaglich rollte sie sich auf die andere Seite. Snape würde sie umbringen wenn er ihre Gedanken kennen würde. Und ihre Eingeweide in einem seiner Tränke verwerten.

Sie sollte es wohl lieber bleiben lassen.

Unbewusst lauschte sie auf die beruhigenden Geräusche ihrer schlafenden Kameradinnen.

Wie schaffte man es das Mister Rühr-Mich-Nicht-An-Denn-Ich-Bin-Der-Teufel-Persönlich sich verliebte? War er überhaupt zu solchen Gefühlen fähig?

Erneut wälzte sie sich in ihrem Bett, sodass die Bettfedern leise knarrten.

Doch. Wer hassen konnte, der konnte auch lieben. Und wenn er in der Liebe zu solch starken Gefühlen fähig war wie in seinem Hass, dann beneidete sie die Frau die es schaffen würde ihn soweit zu bringen.

Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu Hermine und betrachtete das vom silbrigen Mondlicht umflutete, schlafende Gesicht ihrer Freundin.

Ob es wohl möglich war die beiden tatsächlich zusammen zu bringen? Oder zumindest soweit, dass sie diese Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen würden?

Sie brauchte einen Plan. Grübelnd wandte sie ihr Gesicht der Decke zu und merkte kaum noch wie ihre Augen zufielen, und sie in einen tiefen Schlaf, mit wirren Träumen über Snape und Hermine versank.


	6. Zusammenstoss

So sehr Ginny auch nachdachte – ihr wollte nichts passendes einfallen. Wütend trommelte sie mit ihren Fingerknöcheln auf ihren Kopf. Sie war doch sonst nicht so einfallslos!

Die Rothaarige hatte sich ihren Umhang übergeworfen und war auf den kleinen Innenhof gegangen, der sie immer etwas an Märchenschlösser erinnerte. Die ihn umgebenden steinernen Bögen waren stellenweise so stark von Efeu überwuchert, dass man das Gemäuer darunter kaum noch sehen konnte.

In der Mitte stand ein Brunnen der mit Einhörnern verziert war, den sie aber solange sie hier war nie sprudeln gesehen hatte.

Es wehte ein kühler Wind der die vom Regen nassen Blätter träge vor sich her schob. Bei trockenem Wetter wären diese bestimmt sehr farbenprächtig gewesen, doch der Regen wusch die Farbe heraus und ließ die Blätter schmutzig-braun zurück.

Ginny hatte sich fest in ihren Umhang gewickelt und einen Platz auf einer alten Steinbank im hinteren Teil des Hofes, der an dieser Seite von einer Mauer des Schlosses geschützt war, gefunden.

Es war sehr still und nur das Pfeifen des Windes und ab und zu ein einsamer Schrei eines Vogels waren zu hören. Ginny genoss diese Tage, an denen die Schüler kaum das Schloss verließen, weil es ihnen zu nass und kalt war.

Sie war an solchen Tagen schon oft hier gewesen und hatte über ihr Leben, die Zukunft und ihre Freunde nachgedacht. Und meistens kamen ihr auch die tollsten Ideen wenn sie hier so saß, und ihren Gedanken nachhing.

Nur heute eben nicht.

Ginny war wütend auf sich selber. Nun gut – ihre Idee war nun nicht gerade das, was man als ungefährlich oder einfach bezeichnen würde. Aber IRGENDETWAS – irgendeine winzige Idee wie sie es anstellen könnte Snape und Hermine einander näher zu bringen, mussten ihr doch kommen!

Aber in ihrem Kopf herrschte absolute Funkstille. Sie seufzte vernehmlich.

Nun saß sie schon seit zwei Stunden hier und das Ergebnis ihrer Grübeleien war gleich null.

Stattdessen machte sich langsam ein leichtes Hungergefühl in ihren Eingeweiden breit, was die junge Hexe an die Abendbrotzeit erinnerte, die bestimmt schon fast vorbei war. Und mit vollem Magen konnte man sowieso besser denken.

Als sie in die große Halle kam, fielen ihr zwei Personen ins Auge. Snape, der am Lehrertisch saß, in ein Buch vertieft war und gedankenverloren in seiner Suppe rührte, und Hermine, die am Gryffindortisch saß, in ein Buch vertieft war und ihre Suppe augenscheinlich noch nicht einmal angerührt hatte.

Ginny grinste in sich hinein bei der Frage, die sich ihr geradezu aufdrängte: Wie würde eine Beziehung zwischen den beiden wohl aussehen? Unwillkürlich sah sie die beiden vor sich, wie sie im Wohnzimmer saßen, jeder schweigend in ein Buch vertieft und ab und zu die Bücher tauschend – mit schriftlichen Notizen.

Na da konnten sie sich wenigstens nicht streiten. Außerdem würde diese Stille für eventuelle Kinder angenehm sein. Ginny wünschte sich so manches Mal ein bisschen mehr Ruhe im Fuchsbau.

Sie schlenderte durch die Tischreihen auf Hermine zu und ließ sich langsam neben ihr nieder.

Ihre Freundin hob kurz den Blick, murmelte etwas von Kräuterkunde und lächelte leicht entschuldigend, bevor sie sich erneut in ihre Lektüre vertiefte.

Ginny schüttelte stirnrunzelnd den Kopf. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, das Hermine anfing sich mit etwas anderem als ihren verstaubten Büchern zu beschäftigen.

Sie stemmte sich leicht hoch und schöpfte sich aus der dampfenden Schüssel zwei Kellen von der rötlich schimmernden Suppe auf ihren Teller.

Vorsichtig pustete sie bevor sie den ersten Löffel davon ass.

Hermine neben ihr murmelte leise vor sich hin. Ginny grinste. Dieses Gemurmel war eine Angewonheit ihrer Freundin die Snape mit Sicherheit auf Dauer wahnsinnig machen würde.

Langsam löffelte sie ihre Suppe und beobachtete dabei den Lehrertisch. Snape war augenscheinlich fertig mit essen, denn der Teller war verschwunden. Sein Kopf war immernoch über das Buch gesenkt und unter dem Vorhang aus schwarzen Haaren schaute seine grosse Hakennase hervor.

Plötzlich schoss sein Kopf in die Höhe und sie fuhr leicht zusammen, als sein wütender Blick sie mit voller Wucht traf. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben da hätte sie jetzt ohne Frage den Blick hektisch gesenkt, und wäre dabei gnadenlos rot geworden. Doch diese Zeit gehörte der Vergangenheit an.

Sie starrte mit leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen zurück und ignorierte verbissen die Drohung die ihr aus seinen Dunklen entgegen stach.

Im gleichen Augenblick erinnerte sie sich an ihr Vorhaben und hielt es für besser Snape nicht unnütz wütend zu machen. Sie hielt den Blickkontakt noch ein paar Sekunden und wandte dann den Kopf betont langsam von ihm ab.

Hermine war gerade mit dem Essen fertig und klappte laut seufzend das Buch mit einem vernehmlichen Knall zu.

„Ich kann diese ganzen Trollwurz-Kräuter nicht auseinander halten. Das treibt mich noch in den Wahnsinn!" Mit diesen Worten stopfte sie das Buch verbissen in ihre schon übervolle Tasche.

„Mine – niemand verlangt von dir das du diese Kräuter alle auswendig kennst." Ginny lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen zurück und musterte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen das verkniffene Gesicht ihrer Freundin.

Diese wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit von der Tasche auf die rothaarige Hexe neben ihr und lies ihr einen bösen Blick zukommen. „Doch Ginny. ICH verlange es von mir!" Entschlossen stand sie auf und schulterte ihr Tasche.

„Ich bringe die schnell nach oben und würde dann gern noch etwas frische Luft schnappen gehen. Hast du Lust mitzukommen?"

Ginny sass immernoch ruhig da, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und lächelte leicht. „Wenn es dir dabei hilft wieder etwas ruhiger zu werden und die Sorgenfalten von deiner Stirn verschwinden zu lassen – ja."

Sie konnte sehen wie Hermine zu einer Antwort ansetzte, dann jedoch die Lippen zusammen kniff. „Ich bin gleich wieder da."

Die Rothaarige schaute ihrer Freundin hinterher, wie sie mit energischen Schritten und wehender brauner Mähne an den Tischen vorbeieilte und durch die grosse Tür verschwand.

Belustigt schüttelte Ginny ihren Kopf. Alles Wissen was Hermine nicht in ihrem Kopf hatte, war für sie kein richtiges Wissen. Auch dann nicht wenn sie genau wusste wo sie nachschlagen konnte.

Ihre Blicke wanderten erneut zum Lehrertisch und fand ihn leer vor. Snape musste ebenfalls irgendwann in den letzten zwei Minuten gegangen sein.

Kurze Zeit später stand Hermine wieder vor ihr, dick eingehüllt in ihren Umhang. Schnell verliessen die beiden jungen Frauen die grosse Halle und traten durch das Eingangsportal hinaus in den herbstlich grauen, von feinem Nieselregen und Nebelschwaden durchwirkten Abend.

Schweigend liefen sie ein paar Meter nebeneinander her.

„Wie geht es Ron? Ich habe ihn die letzten Tage ausser im Unterricht kaum zu Gesicht bekommen.", erkundigte sich Hermine leise und warf einen schnellen Seitenblick auf ihre rothaarige Freundin.

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Soweit ich weiss geht's ihm hervorragend. Lavender nervt ihn langsam ein bisschen, aber er sonnt sich in seinem Ruhm beim Quidditch." Sie konnte Hermine leise lachen hören.

"Wie geht es dir denn?" fragte Ginny mit besorgter Stimme. „Du stürzt dich in letzter Zeit mehr denn je auf deine Bücher und die Lernerei."

„Das ist halt das Einzige was mir wirklich Spass macht." Die Brünette zog den Umhang etwas fester um ihren Körper, während sie einer Pfütze auswich. Ihr Blick war nachdenklich auf den Boden gerichtet.

Ginny hob ihren Kopf als sie ein leises Rascheln vernahm, und sah eine dunkle Gestalt in einiger Entfernung die sich rasch näherte. Angestrengt versuchte sie durch die dämmrigen Nieselschleier auszumachen wer es war, der da auf sie zu kam.

Snape.

Wer sonst? Er hatte sicher noch einen seiner üblichen Kontrollgänge über das Gelände gemacht.

Fieberhaft fingen ihre Gedanken an zu kreisen. Ein schneller Blick auf ihre Freundin zeigte ihr, dass diese noch nicht mitbekommen hatte wer sich da näherte.

Das war DIE Chance!

Sie beobachtete ihren Professor aus den Augenwinkeln und zog unauffällig ihren Zauberstab, hielt ihn jedoch sorgsam unter der Robe verborgen.

Den Kopf gesenkt und scheinbar aufmerksam den Boden betrachtend, huschten ihre Blicke flink zwischen ihrer Freundin und Snape hin und her. Er hatte sie schon lange entdeckt und steuerte direkt auf sie zu, wahrscheinlich in dem Vorhaben, beide zurück ins Schloss zu schicken.

Hermines Blick klebte am Boden und ihre Gedanken schienen weit weg zu sein.

Nur noch ein paar Meter trennten sie von ihrem Professor. Ginny hielt angespannt den Atem an und versuchte ihre zitternden Hände ruhig zu halten.

Noch zwei Meter.

Die junge Hexe schob vorsichtig ihre Robe beiseite, so dass die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes direkt auf Hermines Füsse zielte.

Noch ein Meter.

Jetzt!

Sie murmelte hastig ein leises ‚Pedem offendere lapis' und blieb mit angehaltenem Atem, den Blick auf Snape gerichtet stehen.

Hermine drehte den Kopf irritiert zu ihr. „Was hast d-„ – weiter kam sie nicht, denn sie stolperte über den Stein der plötzlich vor ihren Füsen lag und ruderte wie wild mit den Armen in der Luft herum, während sie nach vorn kippte.

Ginny sah, wie in Zeitlupe, Snape einen Satz nach vorn machen, die junge Frau gegen ihn prallen und Snape der instinktiv ihre Oberarme ergriff und sie festhielt.

Ginny lies ruckartig die Luft aus ihren Lungen entweichen. Ihr Herz hämmerte wie wild vor Aufregung und vor Freude das alles so gut geklappt hatte.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Die Situation in der sich Hermine in Bruchteilen von Sekunden wiederfand liess ihr das Blut in den Kopf schiessen.

Warum zur Hölle musste ausgerechnet Snape ihren Weg kreuzen wenn sie stolperte? Warum war sie überhaupt gestolpert? Und warum nur mussten immer IHR solche Dinge passieren?

Sie hielt die Augen krampfhaft geschlossen und wünschte sich inbrünstig an einen anderen Ort der Welt. Doch sie spürte weiterhin den festen Griff seiner Hände um ihre Oberarme und den rauen Stoff seines Umhangs an ihrer Wange die – um die Situation noch unmöglicher zu machen – an seiner Brust lag.

Sie versuchte die Fassung wiederzuerlangen und atmete tief ein, um ihr heftig klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen. Dabei wehte ihr ein wunderbarer Geruch nach allen möglichen Kräutern in die Nase.

Gewohnheitsgemäss fing ihr Hirn sofort das arbeiten an. „Morgentauwurz" murmelte sie leise und riss dann erschrocken die Augen auf.

Als sie vorsichtig den Blick hob, funkelten sie zwei pechschwarze Augen spöttisch an. „Richtig Miss Granger. Wie immer. Nur wäre es mir deutlich lieber Sie würden das Laufen lernen und sich von mir lösen. Dem Studium ihrer Kräuter können sie sich gern später noch widmen."

Hermine spürte wie die heisse Röte in ihr Gesicht schoss, als sie sich durch die Worte ihres Professors ihrer Lage erneut bewusst wurde.

Sie senkte hastig den Blick, rappelte sich auf und trat vorsichtig eine winzigen Schritt zurück. Verlegen strich sie sich über ihren Umhang und dann durch ihre Haare.

Erneut wagte sie einen Blick auf ihren Professor, der sich nicht von der Stelle bewegt hatte. Nur seine Hände hatten sich von ihren Oberarmen gelöst und waren jetzt vor seiner Brust verschränkt.

Finster lag sein Blick auf ihr. „Ich hoffe für Sie beide, dass Sie gerade auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss waren. Ansonsten würde ich Ihnen das aufgrund der Uhrzeit dringend empfehlen." Mit einem letzten unheilvollem Blick drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und lief hastig davon.

Hermine schaute ihm angespannt hinterher, bis er um die nächste Ecke verschwunden war. Dann erst lies sie die angestaute Luft aus ihren Lungen entweichen und drehte sich mit grossen Augen zu ihrer Freundin um.

„Ginny – ich lebe noch."

Die Angesprochene lachte laut los, als sie das verblüffte Gesicht ihrer Freundin sah.

Hermine schüttelte sich leicht. „Hättest du gedacht das man einen Zusammenstoss mit Snape unbeschadet überleben würde? So ganz und gar ohne Punkteabzug und irgendwelche sinnlosen Sonderstunden in seinem Labor?"

Ginny schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, innerlich frohlockend, dass ihr Plan so gut funktioniert hatte. Naja – bewirkt hatte sie damit wohl nichts – aber zumindest hatte sie sich davon überzeugen können, dass die beiden ein schönes Paar abgeben würden.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Als sie abends im Bet lagen grübelte die rothaarige Gryffindor noch lange darüber nach wie sie weiter vor gehen sollte. Zumal sie ja auch nicht in der selben Klasse war wie ihre Freundin. Das lies die Möglichkeiten auf ein geringes Minimum schrumpfen.

Während sie grübelte, träumte ihre Freundin ein Bett weiter von Morgantauwurz und anderen Kräutern, deren Duft einer schwarzen Robe aus rauem Stoff entstiegen war, und noch immer verführerisch in ihrer Nase kribbelte.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ein paar Etagen tiefer allerdings, in den dunklen, kalten und immer etwas modrig riechenden Gewölben des Schlosses saß jemand, und Groll auf sich selbst und die Welt nagte an seinem Inneren.

Snape war hierher geflüchtet, um die Gedanken, die ihn aus der tiefsten Tiefe seines Seins plötzlich bedrängten, wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Nachdem Granger gegen ihn gestolpert war, war er davongerannt wie ein kleiner Schuljunge. Kein Punkteabzug! Und das alles wegen nur ein paar Sekunden Körperkontakt!

Es hatte ihn elektrisiert, diese junge Frau so nah an seinen Körper gepresst zu spüren.

Wann hatte er eine vergleichbare Situation das letzte Mal gehabt? Vor 25 Jahren? Lily?

Er schnaubte, wütend über sich selber.

In diesen paar Sekunden waren alle Bilder wieder hoch gekommen, die er die ganzen Jahre versucht hatte zu verdrängen. Lily wie sie in seine Armen gelegen und geweint hatte. Lily wie sie sich lachend an ihn gedrückt hatte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben hatte. Lily, Lily und nochmals Lily.

Aber, bei Merlin! Es war nicht Lily gewesen, sondern eine seiner Schülerinnen und er hätte anders reagieren sollen, verdammt!

Er hieb mit der Faust gegen die kalten Steine der Kerkerwand, und der Schmerz, der ihn daraufhin durchfuhr, lies ihn nur noch wütender werden.

Verzweifelt schloss er die Augen und kämpfte gegen die Erinnerung an eine Frau, die ihr Leben so früh verlor, weil er einen Fehler begangen hatte.

Weil er blind und taub gewesen war in seinem Bestreben, der perfekte Diener des dunklen Lords zu sein.

Ein hohles Lachen entrang sich seiner Kehle und er fuhr sich mit unruhigen Händen durch seine rabenschwarzen Haare.

Als er das leichte Zittern seiner Hände bemerkte, verfluchte er Hermine Granger dafür, dass sie es mit so einer kurzen, harmlosen Berührung geschafft hatte, all diese längst vergessen geglaubten Emotionen wieder aufzuwühlen.

Ruhelos lief er durch seine dunklen Räume, die nur hier und da von Kerzenschein erhellt wurden und in deren Ecken auch am helllichten Tag immer drohende Schatten lauerten.

Als er sich endlich in sein Bett begab war es schon weit nach Mitternacht. Der Wind fegte um das Schloss, lies die Bäume rauschen und trieb auch noch das letzte braune und vor Nässe schwere Blatt von den knorrigen Ästen.

Die Erinnerung an den schmalen Körper, und dem eigenwillig nach Vanille duftenden Haaren, hielt ihn noch lange wach und als der Schlaf ihn übermannte, träumte er von einer Zeit, die weit in der Vergangenheit ruhte und einer Frau deren rotes Haar in der Sonne glänzte.


	7. Der Tag danach

Ginny war enttäuscht. Sie hatte sich erhofft, dass Hermine das Gespräch noch einmal auf den Zusammenstoss bringen würde. Doch zu ihrem Bedauern erwähnte ihre Freundin es überhaupt nicht mehr, bis auf eine kurze Bemerkung, dass sie es sehr ‚nett' fand von Snape, ihr keine Punkte abzuziehen oder dergleichen.

Ginny schnaubte leise. Pah! Nett! Ginny war schlicht und ergreifend hin und weg von der so untypischen snapeschen Reaktion. Sie sah darin eindeutig ein Zeichen, dass er Hermine mehr mochte als ihm lieb oder bewusst war und er sich immer den Anschein geben wollte. Vielleicht war er im Grunde seines Herzens ja gar nicht so ein Bastard, wie er allen glauben machen wollte…

Oder diese für ihn recht ungewohnte Situation hatte ihn masslos verwirrt.

Mit beiden Varianten konnte Ginny sehr gut leben.

Was sie allerdings nicht ahnte war, dass Hermine Snapes milde Reaktion keinesfalls nur nett fand, sondern das auch ihr diese einiges an Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. Vor allem aus der Angst heraus, dass dem noch etwas folgen würde. Dessen war sie sich fast sicher. Sie befürchtete das ein Snape durchaus noch einige Trümpfe im Ärmel hatte, die er bei passender Gelegenheit hervorzaubern würde.

Sie räumte einen grossen Stapel Bücher in ihre Tasche, hängte sich diese über die Schulter und lief mit weitausgreifenden Schritten Richtung Verwandlungskünste.

Sie war spät dran, denn sie hatte noch einen Aufsatz umgearbeitet, der ihr nicht mehr hundertprozentig gefallen hatte. Professor McGonnagall würde stolz auf sie sein. WENN sie nicht zu spät kam.

Obwohl sie schon ausser Atem war, beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte bei diesem Gedanken noch etwas.  
Hermine hastete an zwei Ritterstatuen vorbei die sie freundlich grüssten und ihr ein"Nun aber schnell junge Dame!" hinterher riefen und ärgerte sich gerade darüber, dass dieses Schloss so verdammt riesig sein musste, als ihr die unverkennbare Gestalt von Snape entgegen geeilt kam.

Hermine spürte wie sie einen roten Kopf bekam, da ihr sofort der Zusammenstoss vom Vortag wieder deutlich vor den Augen stand. Sie senkte den Kopf und murmelte im vorbeihuschen ein hastiges „Guten Morgen Sir."

Eine Antwort bekam sie nicht. Hatte sie auch nicht erwartet und eigentlich war sie froh darüber. Denn was ihr jetzt noch fehlte war eine anzügliche Bemerkung von ihrem Professor.

Pünktlich zum Beginn der Stunde stolperte sie atemlos und mit erhitztem Gesicht in den Unterrichtsraum und hastete zu ihrem Platz.

Eilig kramte sie ihre Bücher aus der Tasche und versuchte dabei ihren Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Als sie fertig war und ihren Blick hob begegnete sie der strengen Miene ihrer Hauslehrerin, die sie schweigend mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen musterte.

Dann drehte sie sich zu einem grossen Stapel Pergamenten um, die auf dem Lehrertisch lagen.

Während sie diese geschickt, mit Hilfe einiger kleiner Schlenker des Zauberstabes, durch die Klasse und zu den einzelnen Plätze schweben lies, fing sie mit hoher Stimme an, Erläuterungen zur heutigen Stunde zu geben..

„Welches Material eignet sich am besten um lebende Dinge – zb. Tiere – aus ihnen zu erschaffen. Es gibt in der Zaubererwelt dazu unzählige Abhandlungen und wissenschaftliche Ausführungen. Ich möchte sie bezüglich dieses Thema nur mit EINER bekanntmachen – der – wie ich finde – bedeutendsten von allen."

Sie machte eine bedeutsame Pause und lies ihren Blick über die Köpfe ihrer Gryffindors gleiten.

„Morife Lencaster. Sie finden seine Ausführungen auf den Pergamenten die ich gerade verteilt habe. Morife hat die Verwandlungkünste beherrscht wie kein zweiter. Er hat es fertiggebracht aus einem winzigen Stück Holz ein ganzes Schiff zu erschaffen, und mit diesem dann den Ozean zu überqueren. Er hat aus Elfenbein und Mondstein ein Einhorn hervor gebracht, das selbst von seinen Artgenossen nicht als fremdartig erkannt wurde."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Reihe einiger Schüler.

„Bitte arbeiten Sie das Pergament durch und beantworten sie mir meine eingangs gestellte Frage." Sie hob ihren Zauberstab Richtung Tafel, auf welcher in geschwungener Schrift kurz darauf der Satz: Welches Material eignet sich am besten – und warum – um daraus etwas Lebendes zu erschaffen.

„Sie haben eine halbe Stunde zum erarbeiten ihrer Antwort. Danach werden wir gemeinsam über Ihre Ergebnisse diskutieren."

Sie ging gemessenen Schrittes zu ihrem Schreibpult, nahm dahinter Platz und zog einen Stapel Pergamente zu sich heran.

„Ach und Mister Thomas – DAS sind die falschen Papiere, die sie dort vor sich liegen haben, wenn ich mich nicht irre! Ich glaube kaum das Quidditch ihnen bei der Beantwortung meiner Frage behilflich sein kann."

Hermine warf kopfschüttelnd einen flüchtigen Blick auf den schräg hinter ihr sitzenden Dean Thomas, der mit hochrotem Gesicht hastig eine Zeitschrift in seiner Tasche verschwinden lies.

Dann vertiefte sie sich in das vor ihr liegende Pergament. Natürlich hatte sie schon von den Ausführungen von Morife Lencaster gehört. Aber sie hatte bisher noch nicht das Vergnügen seine Werke wirklich lesen zu können.

Das was hier vor ihr lag, war scheinbar eine grobe Zusammenfassung seiner Erkenntnisse. Es dauerte nicht lang und Hermine war vollkommen versunken in das Thema.

Morife schrieb das für die Erschaffung magischer Lebewesen auf jeden Fall immer Mondstein dabei sein musste. Und sehr wirksam um Leben zu kreiiren waren immer Dinge, die aus formals lebenden Wesen geschaffen wurden – Holz, Leder und Fell eigneten sich laut Lencatser am meisten.

Um Leben aus toten Gegenständen (Plastik, Metall…) zu bekommen, musste man schon ein sehr guter Verwandlungskünstler sein. Um so mehr ,umso länger dieses Leben dann andauern sollte.

Dann entdeckte Hermine eine Randbemerkung, die ihr einen leisen, spitzen Laut der Verwunderung entlockte: Steine waren nach Lencaster lebendig.

Hermine hob verzückt den Kopf, und starrte mit glänzenden Augen in die Luft, während ihre Gedanken sich wild überschlugen. Auf diese Idee war sie ja noch gar nicht gekommen! (Davon abgesehen – WER kam auch schon auf die Idee STEINE als lebendig zu bezeichnen?)

Aufgeregt an ihrer Unterlippe nagend, sann sie über die Möglichkeiten der Anwendung von diversen Steinen unter dem Aspekt der Lebendigkeit in anderen Bereichen der Zauberei nach.

Man nehme doch nur die Zaubertrankbrauerei! Unter dem Aspekt das Steine lebendig sind, ergaben sich ganz neue Möglichkeiten – und viele Sachen wurden verständlich. Bisher hatte sie sich oftmals die Frage gestellt, warum ein Splitter eines bestimmten Steines oder der Stein, fein zu Staub zermahlen, in bestimmten Gebräuen Anwendung fand. Dafür gab es nun eine ganz einfache Erklärung. Zusammen mit der speziellen Wirkung des Steines UND der Tatsache das er lebendig war… Hermine tauchte ihre Schreibfeder in die Tinte und fing an eifrig ihre Gedanken auf ihrem Pergament fest zu halten.

Sie merkte gar nicht wie die Zeit verflog, vergass ihren extra noch geänderten Aufsatz, der noch in ihrer Tasche schlummerte, und den sie eigentlich stolz hatte vortragen wollen.

Erst die Stimme ihrer Hauslehrerin riss sie unsanft aus ihrer Euphorie, und brachte sie in die Gegenwart des Unterrichtes zurück.

Sie lauschte der Diskussion ihrer Mitschüler, an der sie sich heute nicht beteiligte, nur mit halben Ohr.

Unruhig rutschte sie bis zum ersehnten Ende der Stunde auf ihrem Platz hin und her. Sie musste unbedingt in die Bibliothek, um dort Ausschau nach Büchern zu halten, die ihr ihre Theorien untermauerten oder bestätigten.

Kaum hatte ihre Hauslehrerin das Zeichen für das Ende der Stunde gegeben, schon stopfte sie hastig ihr Bücher in die Tasche und stürmte hinaus, die Gänge entlang und kam kurz darauf schwer atmend in der Bibliothek an.

Doch auch nach knapp zwei Stunden staubiger Sucharbeit fand sie nichts von Lencaster, ausser dem Buch aus dem scheinbar die Ausführungen aus der heutigen Stunde stammten.

In keinem verdammten anderen Buch konnte sie irgendetwas entdecken, was die Anwendung von Steinen in der Zaubertrankbrauerei betraf. Natürlich – sie wurden vielfach verwendet, aber nie unter der Idee sie als Lebendig anzusehen.

Frustriert stellte die junge Hexe das letzte Buch das ihr von dem riesigen Stapel, den sie sich herausgesucht hatte, verblieben war, wieder in das Regal. Sie klopfte sich die Staubflusen von ihrer Kleidung und schielte ärgerlich zur Verbotenen Abteilung hinüber. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie dort fündig werden würde.

Zeitgleich schoss ihr die Frage durch den Kopf warum man die Annahme, dass Steine lebendig sind, so sehr verschwieg und Bücher darüber wahrscheinlich nur in der Verbotenen Abteilung zu finden waren. Sie würde weiter recherchieren. Sie würde die Antwort finden. Und sie würde ihre Theorien irgendwann umsetzen.

Als sie durch die grosse Bibliothekstür wieder auf die Gänge von Hogwarts trat, empfing sie der übliche Lärm und die kühle Geschäftigkeit auf den Gängen des Schlosses.

In Gedanken versunken eilte sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Ein paar Schülern, denen sie unterwegs begegnete, konnte sie nur noch in letzter Sekunde ausweichen, so sehr war sie gefangen von ihren Gedanken.

Sie verbrachte den restlichen Abend vor den Flammen des Kamins, die sich genauso wild hin und her schlängelten, wie ihre Gedanken. Sie musste mehr zu diesem Thema herausfinden. Und sie wollte verschiedene Versuche machen. Und bei allem konnte ihr nur einer helfen: Snape.

Doch genau da war der Haken. Snape wäre der letzte den sie um Informationen bitten würde. Geschweige denn darum zu bitten sein Labor nutzen zu dürfen. Er würde sie wahrscheinlich mit seinem Spott töten. Und wenn es der nicht schaffen würden – seine Blicke würden den Rest geben.

Davon gar nicht zu reden das sie dann stundenlang unter seiner Nase herumtanzen würde. Bei dem Gedanken schüttelte sie sich leicht. Allein die Vorstellung war grauenvoll. Nein das musste irgendwie anders funktionieren. Wenn sie doch nur in die Verbotene Abteilung hinein dürfte… Unruhig ruschte sie auf dem alten, abgwetzten Sofa hin und her. Sie sollte mit Dumbledore reden. Er kannte sie und hatte bestimmt nichts dagegen wenn sie für eine Stunde… oder auch zwei… Sie seufzte leise und starrte angestrengt in die langsam kleiner werdenden Flammen.

Als Ginny sich einige Zeit später zu ihr gesellte sah sie ihrer Freundin aufmerksam ins Gesicht. „Was bedrückt dich Mine?" „Wie kommst du darauf das mich etwas bedrückt?" „Ich beobachte dich seit einer geschlagenen Stunde. Du sitzt hier, seufzt vor dich hin und stierst in den Kamin. Ohne Buch." Ginny zog ihre Augenbraue nach oben und der Gesichtsausdruck verriet Hermine, dass sie gar nicht erst versuchen brauchte zu leugnen.

„Ich denke nach." Sie mied den weiteren Blickkontakt und sah angestrengt geradeaus. „Darf man erfahren WORÜBER du nachdenkst?", schmunzelte Ginny, die ahnte das es ein heikles Thema war, wenn ihre Freundin so ein Geheimnis darum machte.

Hermine schloss kurz die Augen und seufzte vernehmlich. Dann hob sie ihren Blick. „Ginny ich habe etwas herausgefunden heute." Es dauerte knappe 10 Minuten bis Hermine ihrer Freundin von den Lebenden Steinen erzählt hatte. Und bis sie ihr verständlichen gemacht hatte worum es ging. Was ihre Idee dabei war und was sie so sehr aufwühlte. „Es könnte einige Dinge in der Zaubertrankforschung revolutionieren! Ginny – es könnte Menschen helfen, für die es bisher keine Hilfe gab! Ich würde gern meine Theorien überprüfen -nur.." Sie hielt inne und presste die Lippen zusammen, während ihre Augen wieder Richtung Kamin wanderten. „Nur- was?" hakte Ginny nach.

„Ich brächte noch mehr Infos und in der Bibliothek ist nichts zu finden." Wütend wedelte Hermine mit der Hand durch die Luft.

„Dann frag doch jemanden von den Professoren – jemanden der sich damit auskennt." „Ginny!" Entrüstet fuhr Hermine herum. „Dir sollte doch klar sein, dass da nur Professor Snape in Frage kommen würde!" „Und?" Die Rothaarige zuckte fragend die Schultern. „Wo ist das Problem?" „Das Problem?", zischte Hermine „Das Problem? Das Problem IST Snape! Du kennst ihn doch! Und du weißt sicher auch das ich nicht das beste Verhältnis zu ihm habe!" Sie lies ihre flache Hand schwungvoll auf das Sofa sausen ,dass der Staub aufwirbelte.

„Was soll er denn tun Hermine? Dir den Kopf abreissen?" Fragend versuchte die Rothaarige den Blick der Freundin wieder einzufangen. „Nein – aber seine Kommentare sind schlimmer als das. Und eine vernünftige Antwort würde ich auch nicht bekommen. Habe ich noch nie! Nur immer Spott und Hohn – nein danke das brauche ich nicht." Hermine verschränkte die Arme vor dem Bauch und liess sich mit finsterem Gesicht in die Polster zurück sinken.

Jetzt war es an Ginny zu seufzen. „Und was gedenkst DU zu tun?" Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bevor sich die Brünette zu einer Antwort entschloss. „Ich werde zu Professor Dumbledore gehen und ihn um Erlaubnis für die verbotene Abteilung in der Bibliothek bitten. Dort finde ich mit Sicherheit die Informationen, die ich brauche!" Ginny sog hörbar die Luft ein. „Die verbotene Abteilung! Hast du vergessen wie viel Ärger dir das mal eingebracht hat?" „Ginny – damals hatte ich keine Erlaubnis. Deshalb will ich ja zu Dumbledore."

Ginny dachte kurz nach und nickte dann leicht. „Gut. Probier es."

Die restliche Zeit bis zum Abendessen redeten sie über Ron. Über Lavender und darüber was sie ihren Freunden zu Weihnachten schenken wollten.

Keine von beiden erwähnte mehr das eigentliche Thema, das Hermine aber doch noch den ganzen Abend unterschwellig beschäftigte.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermine bekam natürlich die Erlaubnis von Dumbledore die verbotene Abteilung zu nutzen. Er hatte sie mahnend angeschaut und ihr eindringlich nahegelegt sich nicht mit allzu viel Wissen über die dunklen Seiten der Zauberei zu beschäftigen, aber am Ende vertraute er auf ihre Vernunft.

Hermine verschwand, vom Kopf bis zu den Zehenspitzen strahlend, in die Bibliothek, nachdem sie ihre Freundin mit der Nachricht von ihrem Erfolg beim Schulleiter überfallen hatte.

Ginny sah ihr grübelnd hinterher und sank dann in die Polster des Sofas. Sie brauchte endlich einen Plan mit Hand und Fuss.


	8. Snapes Unmut

„Auf den ersten Blick eine unsinnige Frage: Steine sind unbeweglich, atmen nicht, besitzen keinen Stoffwechsel und pflanzen sich nicht fort – wie sollen sie da leben? Dennoch lohnt ein zweites Hinschauen: So ehren die amerikanischen Lakota-Sioux Steine als Lebewesen. Als »Verwandten« grüßen sie jeden Stein, der rot glühend in ihre Schwitzhütte getragen wird. In der Mongolei glauben die Nomaden, dass Steine beseelt sind und dass sie sieben Jahre brauchen, um sich neu einzugewöhnen, wenn man sie verfrachtet. Und in manchen Wüsten der Welt hat man sogar beobachtet, dass Steine bis zu 800 Meter im Monat über den Sand wandern!

Leben Steine also doch? Ihr hohes Alter fordert einen Zeitrafferblick, wenn wir ihren Lebenszyklus verstehen wollen. Verfolgt man ihre Geschichte über Jahrmillionen, dann sind sie als Teil eines gigantischen Stoffwechsels mal flüssige Lava und mal fester Granit.  
Schon beim Berühren eines Steines spürt man ein Kribbeln, eine Aufladung, pure Energie, welche einen alles Negative vergessen lässt.

Zu dieser Zeit wurde mir bewusst: Die Steine leben und spenden Energie!

Gesteine, Kristalle gehören zur Mutter Erde, vergleichbar mit der Luft, die den Hunger unserer Lungen stillt. „

Hermine sass mit einem grossen Buch in der Bibliothek und lass mit aufgeregter, leiser Stimme daraus vor. Ginny runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich wann ihre Freundin endlich einmal Luft holen würde. Sie starrte ausdrucklos auf den giftgrünen Umschlag: „Und sie leben doch", prangte dort in silbernen Lettern, die aus Steinen zusammengesetzt waren. Die Steine veränderten ständig ihr Aussehen und einer von ihnen hatte menschliche Züge und vergnügte sich damit Ginny die Zunge heraus zu strecken. Unter dem Buchtitel stand in etwas kleinerer, schwarzer Schrift der Name des Autors: Morife Lencaster.

Ihre wissbegierige Freundin hatte tatsächlich ein Buch von ihm in der vebotenen Abteilung gefunden, und war vor fünf Minuten gekommen um Ginny in die Bibliothek zu ziehen. Sie durfte zwar in die verbotene Abteilung, aber Madam Pince liess sie nicht aus den Augen und beobachtete scharf jede Bewegung der jungen Gryffindor und notierte sich mit missbilligender Miene den Titel des Buches.

Hermine las weiter vor, doch Ginny hörte nicht mehr hin. Sie blieb mit Engelsgeduld sitzen und tat so als lausche sie höchst interessiert den Worten ihrer Freundin. Währenddessen lag ihr Blick weiterhin auf dem frechen Stein auf dem Buchumschlag, den sie drohend anschaute. „Ich hexe dir eine rote Knollennase", zischte sie leise, als dieser erneut eine Fratze machte und ihr die Zunge herausstreckte.

„Was?", fragte Hermine irritiert und schaut von ihrem Buch hoch. „Nichts", erwiderte Ginny. „Ich habe nur gegähnt". Hermine sah etwas beleidigt drein. Dann seufzte sie. „Du kannst ruhig gehen. Ich vergesse immer, dass andere es nicht so spannend finden über Steine zu reden" Sie sah abwartend zu Ginny, die etwas verlegen da sass. „Naja, Hermine..", setzte sie an, doch ihre Freundin winkte ab. "Hau ab. Ich berichte dir nachher ob ich etwas bahnbrechend Neues gefunden habe." Langsam stand Ginny auf und ging Richtung Ausgang. „Danke Hermine und viel Glück", sagte sie und winkte der Freundin noch einmal, bevor sie erleichtert durch die Tür verschwand.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Gegen Mitternacht sass Ginny neben einer frustrierten Hermine am Kamin des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Hermine war bis vor einer halben Stunde in der Bibliothek gewesen – ohne Erfolg. Sie hatte sich mit Madam Pince angelegt, die sie Punkt 22 Uhr hinauswerfen wollte, und den Wälzer von Lencaster zweimal durchgelesen, in der Hoffung, dass ihr beim ersten Mal ein wichtiges Detail entgangen war. Doch Lencaster hatte wohl einige Tests gemacht, aber nichts Aussergewöhnliches herausgefunden und dann schnell aufgegeben, da er die, seiner Meinung nach, lebenden Steine noch anderweitig einsetzen wollte – in der schwarzen Magie. Deshalb stand das Buch auch in der verbotenenen Abteilung. Weitere Bücher zu dem Thema hatte sie nicht gefunden – nur in einem anderen den Hinweis auf Lencaster.

Nun sass sie mit grimmigem Gesicht neben Ginny und schimpfte schon seit dreissig Minuten auf stümperhafte Tests, Zauberer die sich anscheinend über offensichtliche Tatsachen keinen Kopf machten und – wahrscheinlich das erste Mal in den sechs Jahren auf Hogwarts – über die Bibliothek und ihre Bücher.

Ginny sass daneben und lies Hermines Wortschwall kommentarlos über sich ergehen. Langsam beruhigte sich die Brünette wieder etwas und starrte in die tanzenden Flammen des Kaminfeuers. Zornfalten zierten ihre Stirn.

„Und wenn du doch mal bei Snape-„ Weiter kam Ginny nicht. Bei dem Namen Snape fuhr Hermine auf wie vom tollwütigen Werwolf gebissen. „Ginny!", schimpfte sie lautstark. „Ich dachte das Thema hätten wir schon ausführlich aus der Welt geschafft!" Mit blitzenden Augen stand sie, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, vor der Rothaarigen und ihre Locken standen ihr wirr um den Kopf.

„Habs verstanden" Ginny hob abwehrend die Hände und stand ebenfalls auf. „Ich geh jetzt ins Bett. Du solltest das auch tun. Morgen hast du vielleicht schon eine neue Idee wie du weiterkommst." Sie packte Hermine am Arm und zog sie hinter sich her zum Schlafsaal der Mädchen. Schweigend legten sich die beiden in ihre Betten und nach einem gemurmelten „Gute Nacht" schlief Ginny sofort ein.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Nach einem flüchtigen Frühstück am nächsten Morgen, das lediglich aus einem Ei, einem Toast und einer Tasse Tee bestand, eilte Ginny mit weit ausholenden Schritten in die Kerker. Es war eine kurze Nacht gewesen, und sie hatte sich so lang es irgendwie ging im Bett herumgedrückt. Jetzt war sie spät dran und die Lust am frühen Morgen Snapes notorisch schlechte Laune über sich ergehen lassen zu müssen, spornte sie zu immer schnelleren Schritten an.

Sie schaffte es noch auf ihren Platz zu huschen, bevor der stets mürrisch dreinblickende Professor für Zaubertränke in die Klasse gerauscht kam. Sie sollten heute den Trank der sieben Sinne brauen, was sehr viel Konzentration und Vorarbeit erforderte, so dass die zwei Stunden wie im Flug vergingen.

Ginny hatte schon lange gelernt die bissigen Kommentare Snapes auszublenden und sich auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Das war auch der Grund, warum ihre Tränke fast immer gelangen, und das widerum reduzierte seine bissigen Kommentare.

Und wenn doch einmal einer kam, dann hatte sie es sich angewöhnt ein überaus höfliches „Sie haben Recht Sir", garniert mit einem Lächeln in Snapes Richtung zu schicken. Das nahm ihm jeglichen Grund Hauspunkte abzuziehen, machte ihn aber gleichzeitig wütend genug, um Ginny eine gewisse Genugtuung zu verschaffen.

Als Snape die Stunde beendet hatte, trödelte Ginny absichtlich herum, und liess sich enorm viel Zeit beim Säubern ihres Kessels. Sie summte leise vor sich hin, was den Kerkermeister sofort auf den Plan rief. „Was tun sie noch hier Weasley?", schnarrte er und starrte sie böse an.

„Meinen Kessel säubern Sir.", sagte sie mit dem üblichen Lächeln.

„Sind Sie so schwach im Zaubern, dass Sie nicht einmal einen einfachen Reinigungszauber ausführen können?"

„Doch – gerade deshalb ja. Ich wollte einmal einen anderen ausprobieren" Schwungvoll stellte sie den nun sauberen Kessel in das Regal und ging zu ihrem Platz zurück.

„Meine Kessel sind Arbeitsmaterial und keine Testobjekte für ihr Fähigkeiten mit dem Zauberstab umzugehen!", schnappte Snape, und seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Und jetzt packen Sie ihren Kram und verlassen Sie meine Räume!"

„Ja Sir" Brav suchte sie ihre Bücher zusammen und stellte ihre Tasche auf den Tisch. Snape warf ihr noch einen angewiderten Blick zu, und widmete sich dann den Papieren auf seinem Schreibtisch. Einige Sekunden lang war nur das Rascheln von dem Pergament zu hören, das Ginny zusammenrollte und in ihre Tasche stopfte.

‚Hat Hermine schon mit Ihnen über die Steine gesprochen Sir?", fragte sie beiläufig, während sie die Bücher in ihre Tasche einordnete und warf dem schwarz Gekleideten einen flüchtigen Blick zu.

„Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung von was Sie reden Miss Weasley, kann Ihnen aber sagen, dass Miss Granger in letzter Zeit – zu meiner außerordentlichen Freude – NICHT mit mir über Dinge, welcher Art auch immer, geredet hat. Und seien Sie versichert - diese Ruhe ist für mich ein Segen." Er zog beide Augenbrauen nach oben und schickte ihr einen Blick, der sie wissen ließ, dass er es nicht für erstrebenswert hielt diesen Zustand zu ändern.

Ginny schloss energisch ihre prall gefüllte Tasche, klemmte die Bücher, die nicht mehr hineingepasst hatten, unter den Arm und richtete sich auf. Mit einem kurzen Nicken in seine Richtung drehte sie sich um, und ging zur Tür.

„Warum fragen Sie Miss Granger eigentlich nicht selber? Sollte sie im letzten Schuljahr tatsächlich das Sprechen verlernt haben und meine Stunden bei den Gryffindors letztendlich noch angenehm machen wollen?"

Seine spöttische Stimme ließ sie innehalten.

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen drehte sich Ginny langsam zu ihm um. Er stand über den Lehrertisch gebeugt, sich mit den Händen abstützend und seine schwarzen Haare fielen ihm leicht ins Gesicht. Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten sie höhnisch an und seine überhebliche Miene brachte Ginny dazu kurzzeitig an ihrem Plan zu zweifeln.

Ginny lies seine provozierende Frage im Raum stehen und erwiderte mit fester Stimme: „Es wundert mich eigentlich nicht, dass sie noch nicht zu Ihnen gekommen ist. Es gibt eindeutig bessere Gesprächspartner." Die Worte waren noch nicht im Raum verhallt, da fiel schon die Tür hinter der jungen Hexe ins Schloss.

„Weasley!", schallte es ihr hinterher, doch der wütende Ruf prallte ungehört an der dicken Eichentür ab und löste sich im Nichts auf. Im gleichen Augenblick zersprang klirrend ein Glasfläschchen an der kahlen Wand des Kerkers, was die momentane Wut des Tränkemeisters aber nicht wirklich besänftigen konnte.

Als sie weit genug von den Kerkern entfernt war und sich in Sicherheit wiegte, lehnte sich Ginny mit dem Rücken an eine Wand, und atmete erst einmal kräftig durch. Puh – dieser letzte Satz würde ihr noch Ärger einbringen. Aber sie war nicht bereit gewesen sich den Kommentar zu verkneifen. Sollte er doch ruhig mal darüber nachdenken wie unmöglich er sich benahm. Nur das er nicht nachdenken, sondern ohne Sinn und Verstand um sich schlagen, und Gryffindor Punkte abziehen würde.

Ginny strich sich leicht über die Stirn, schulterte ihre Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg in die große Halle zum Mittagessen.

Der Lärm der großen Halle empfing sie, kaum das sie die Tür geöffnet hatte. Suchend blickte sie den Gryffindortisch entlang. Ganz am Ende sah sie den leuchtenden Haarschopf ihres Bruders Ron. Sie knallte ihre Tasche neben ihm auf die Bank und lies sich mit einem lauten Seufzen daneben plumpsen.

„Hey geht das auch sanfter?", raunzte Ron der sich verschütteten Kürbissaft vom Pullover wischte. „Tschuldige", sagte Ginny und griff an ihm vorbei nach der Schüssel mit der Suppe.

Ron wandte sich brummelnd wieder Harry zu der ihm gegenüber saß, und in ein Quidditchbuch vertieft war. „Junge – das kürzeste Spiel überhaupt war 1857 in Wilhemstat. Der Sucher Onkar Levisburgh hat den Schnatz nach nur 40 Sekunden schon gefangen!" Aufgeregt deutete er auf ein Bild, das einen blonden Jungen auf einem Besen fliegend zeigte, der über beide Ohren grinste und siegessicher den in der Sonne funkelnden, goldenen Schnatz in der Hand hielt.

Ginny wandte den Blick ab und lies ihn zum Lehrertisch hoch gleiten. Sie fing Snapes Blick ein, der sie böse anstarrte und drehte den Kopf schnell wieder weg. Sie versank in schweigendes Grübeln, während sie ihren Teller leer löffelte. Irgendwie musste es ihr gelingen Snapes Interesse an diesen lebenden Steinen zu wecken ohne das sie zu aufdringlich wirkte.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

„Weißt du – ich habe über Professor Snape nachgedacht." Hermine nippte geistesabwesend an ihrem Butterbier. Ginny war mit ihr zusammen nach Hogsmead gewandert um dem Alltag im Schloss für ein paar Stunden zu entfliehen. Letzte Nacht hatte es das erste Mal in diesem Jahr geschneit, die Ländereien waren in glitzerndes Weiß getaucht. Sie saßen in den 3 Besen und die Sonne schien in winterlichem Glanz in den fast leeren Gastraum.

Sie hatte gerade einen großen Schluck von ihrem heißen Butterbier genommen und verschluckte sich bei Hermines Äußerung. „Du? Warum?", krächzte sie und versuchte einen Hustenanfall zu unterdrücken.

„Na ja. Es muss doch einen Grund dafür geben. Für seine ewig schlechte Laune meine ich. Für sein unleidliches Wesen.„ Versonnen kratzte sie mit einem Fingernagel auf der hölzernen Tischplatte. Ginny schluckte, sammelte blitzschnell ihre Gedanken und räusperte sich. „Vielleicht solltest du ja mal versuchen etwas über seine Vergangenheit herauszufinden?", meinte sie betont gleichmütig.

Hermine hob ihren Kopf und schaute sie entsetzt an. „Um nichts in der Welt Ginny. Wenn Snape herausfindet das ich ihm hinterher spioniere – wie er es sicherlich bezeichnen würde – dann kann ich schon mal mein Testament machen. Nein – das war nur so ein Gedanke der mir durch den Kopf gegangen ist. Ich meine jeder Mensch hat doch eine Vergangenheit die ihn prägt. Und da habe ich mich einfach gefragt, wie seine wohl ausgesehen haben muss… das er …. Nun, das er nun mal so ist wie er ist." Hermine hatte ihren nachdenklichen Blick wieder auf die Tischplatte gerichtet.

Ginny schaute sie prüfend an. „Nun ja… wenn du mit ihm zusammenarbeiten würdest, wenn du also quasi mit ihm allein in seinem Labor wärst-„ „Ginny!", fuhr Hermine hoch, „ich habe dir gerade eben schon gesagt das ich nicht lebensmüde bin!" Ihre haselnussbraunen Augen funkelten aufgebracht.

Ginny hob abwehrend ihre Hände. „Schon gut.", versuchte sie die Freundin zu beschwichtigen. „Lass uns von etwas anderem als Snape sprechen. Das ist wohl kein gutes Thema für ein Wochenende." Sie lachte leicht. „Bist du eigentlich schon weitergekommen? Mit deiner Forschung bezüglich der Lencastertheorie..." Sie wich Hermines Blick aus und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Butterbier.

„Nein.", sagte Hermine bitter. „Und auch darüber möchte ich heute nicht sprechen." Das klang nicht so als ob sie eine weitere Diskussion zulassen würde.

„Weißt du eigentlich schon was du nach der Schule machen willst?", fragte Hermine plötzlich nach sekundenlangem Schweigen, und sah ihre Freundin interessiert an. „Ja." Ginny nickte mit funkelnden Augen. „Ich werde eine Ausbildung im Zaubereiministerium anfangen. Abteilung für den Erhalt magischer Vegetation."

Hermine starrte sie an. „Seit wann interessierst du dich denn für Pflanzen?", fragte sie verblüfft. Ginny grinste. „Seit ich mit Neville zusammen war. Nein ehrlich", setzte sie hinzu, als Hermines Augen noch eine Spur runder wurden, „Neville hat mir viel über Pflanzen beigebracht. Und immer wieder bekommt man mit, wieviel von unserer Erde tagtäglich durch die Muggel zerstört wird. Kannst du dir eine Welt ohne Allraunen vorstellen? Oder ohne Eiben? Die Muggel vernichten so viele Arten die wir dringend brauchen, nur weil sie giftig sind!"

Sie schnaubte verächtlich.

„Und mit diesen Pflanzen sterben auch gewisse Tierarten die sich davon ernähren. Ich finde die Aufgabe diese gefährdeten Pflanzen zu schützen sehr spannend. Musst ja auch alles so machen das die Muggel nichts davon bemerken." Sie grinste. „Naja – Dad hat sich für mich im Ministerium eingesetzt. Und wenn ich übernächstes Jahr nicht durch die Prüfungen rausche-„ Sie zuckte die Schultern. „Tja. Und du? Du hast ja noch viel weniger Zeit als ich. Nächstes Jahr bist du dann fertig und weg."

Ihr Gesicht verdüsterte sich bei dem Gedanken, ein ganzes Jahr ohne die Freundin noch auf dem Schloss bleiben zu müssen.

Hermine wandte ihren Kopf nachdenklich ab und sah aus dem Fenster. „Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte sie leise und klang traurig dabei. „Du weißt es nicht?", hakte Ginny überrascht nach. „Nein." Hermine drehte ihr das Gesicht wieder zu und sah sie wehmütig an. „Es gibt so vieles für das ich mich interessiere. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung in welche Richtung ich mich entwickeln will. Was ich für den Rest meines Lebens machen möchte."

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Vielleicht irgendetwas in Richtung Ausstattung von Feiern und Räumlichkeiten. In Verwandlungen bin ich sehr gut und es macht mir auch extrem viel Spaß." Sie lächelte etwas unsicher und schief. „Na du hast ja noch etwas Zeit.", beschwichtigte Ginny sie. „Und bei deinen Noten kommst du eh überall rein wo du nur willst."

Sie schwatzten noch eine Weile über dies und das, und machten sich am späten Nachmittag gutgelaunt auf den Rückweg zum Schloss.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ginny wachte auf und stöhnte leise. Dienstag. Die ersten beiden Stunden am Dienstag waren Zaubertränke bei Snape. Und Ginny hatte trotz stundenlangem Grübelns in den letzten Tagen immer noch keinen Plan, wie sie weitermachen sollte.

Snape hatte ihre letzte Auseinandersetzung glücklicherweise auf sich beruhen lassen. Er starrte sie nur bitterböse an, wenn sie auch nur Pieps in seinem Unterricht sagte. Doch aufgeben wollte sie auch nicht. Sie hatte sich regelrecht festgefressen an dem Gedanken von Snape und Hermine.

Sie war eindeutig verrückt. Vollkommen durchgeknallt.

Wenn auch nur einer von beiden dahinter kommen würde, was sie plante und worauf sie hinaus war, dann würde sie sich wünschen lieber mit drei Hornschwänzen im Ring zu stehen, als die Konsequenzen ertragen zu müssen. Und sie war sich nicht sicher ob Hermine milder mit ihr verfahren würde als Snape.

Sie trottete langsam ins Bad und schnitt sich dort im Spiegel Grimassen, was dieser nur mit einem vorwurfsvollen: „Sie sind zu alt um so albern zu sein Miss Weasley." kommentierte. Doch Grimmassen hatten bei Ginny schon immer geholfen wenn sie trübselig war. Nach ein paar Minuten schlug ihre Stimmung ins Positive um und sie war wieder voller Zuversicht, dass sie es irgendwie schaffen würde ihren Plan umzusetzen.

Etwas später betrat sie den immer im Zwielicht liegenden Raum in den Kerkern des Schlosses und begab sich an ihren Platz. Sorgfältig breitete sie ihre Unterlagen aus und stellte den kleinen, ziemlich heruntergekommen aussehenden Kessel neben sich auf den Tisch.

Bill und Fred hatten ihn schon benutzt. Für einen Neuen hatten ihre Eltern kein Geld. Ginny störte das eher weniger, auch wenn sie des öfteren, wie auch ihre Brüder, zum Gespött der Slytherins wurde mit ihren abgewetzten Sachen.

Während sie sorgfältig ihre Zutaten vorbereitete für den Trank den sie heute brauen sollten, schritt Snape unheilverkündend durch die Reihen. Sie konnte förmlich riechen, wie er angespannt, mit Argusaugen, die Schüler beobachtete und nur darauf wartete, dass jemand irgendetwas verkehrt machte.

Ginny ließ sich von ihm nicht mehr aus der Ruhe bringen. Sie zerstampfte sorgfältig die Libellenflügel zu feinem Mehl, während sie fieberhaft darüber nachdachte, wie sie Snape noch einmal auf Hermine und ihr Anliegen ansprechen konnte.

Die Möglichkeit ergab sich beinahe von selber, als die Stunde schon fast vorbei war, und alle ihre Kessel und Tische säuberten. Snape stand direkt vor ihrem Tisch und beobachtete, wie sie eine kleine Probe ihres Trankes in eine Phiole abfüllte.

In der Klasse war es ziemlich laut geworden, da alle mit den Stühlen scharrten, Kessel klapperten, Taschen gepackt wurden und Schüler geschäftig hin und her liefen.

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab um einen besseren Blick auf ihren Kessel zu haben. Ginny wusste, dass der Trank nahezu perfekt gelungen war und war sprachlos, als sie beobachtete wie sich seine Lippen plötzlich in Widerwillen kräuselten.

Mit einer Kelle, schöpfte er etwas von ihrem Trank aus dem Kessel und lies es langsam zurückfließen. „Wenn sie das nächste Mal noch etwas schneller sein könnten Miss Weasley dann wäre der Trank mit Sicherheit gut. Da er aber ab dem Moment, als sie die Kapokbaumrinde dazu gegeben haben, zu lange geköchelt hat, ist er nicht einmal mehr ausreichend. Schlechte Arbeit Miss Weasley."

Er schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge. „10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor.", fügte er laut hinzu. „Und ihre Phiole mit der Probe können sie sich sparen. Ich habe alles gesehen was zu sehen war und das war – leider – wieder einmal von dem gewohnten gryffindorschem Niveau." Er lächelte süffisant und richtete sich auf.

In Ginny schäumte die Wut hoch. Sie krallte die Fingernägel in die Tischplatte und bebte innerlich.

„Nun gut.", presste sie leise zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Es mag sein das mein Trank verdorben ist – obwohl wir beide es besser wissen. Aber dann muss ich Ihnen leider auch sagen Professor, dass sie fehl an ihrem Platz als Lehrer sind. Ein Lehrer sollte seinen Schülern helfend zu Seite stehen. Mit Ihnen kann man nicht reden – geschweige denn ihre Hilfe bei was auch immer erwarten!"

Befriedigt nahm sie wahr wie Snape blass wurde. Eine Ader am Hals hatte heftig das Pochen angefangen und seinen Augen konnte sie ‚Mord' lesen, doch Ginny wich seinem Blick keinen Millimeter. „Was wollen Sie damit sagen Weasley?", zischte Snape mit zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten Augen.

„Das wissen Sie Professor. Hermine hat seit Wochen ein paar Fragen. Und sie traut sich nicht Sie darauf anzusprechen. Normalerweise ist der Lehrer jedoch der Erste den man fragt, bevor man die Bibliothek von Hogwarts durchforstet auf der Suche nach einer Antwort."

Der Klassenraum hatte sich inzwischen geleert, nur noch ein paar vereinzelte Schüler klapperten noch mit ihren Kesseln. Ginny nahm davon nichts wahr. Mit vor Anspannung flachem Atem wartete sie auf die Reaktion von Snape, jederzeit zur Flucht bereit. Dieser jedoch rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Nur seine Augen waren vor Zorn fast schwarz.

„Es kann nicht schaden sich seine Informationen zu erarbeiten. Warum meinen immer alle sie bekommen das Wissen auf einem goldenen Tablett serviert? Das macht dumm Miss Weasley. Und ihrem Freund Potter merkt man das auch schon deutlich an! Die Fähigkeit selber mal den Kopf anzustrengen haben die meisten schon verlernt!"

Snapes kalkweisses Gesicht hatte sich ein Stück zu ihr hinuntergebeugt, und ließ seine Hakennase, die jetzt dicht vor ihrem Gesicht schwebte, noch größer erscheinen.

Ginny überschlug innerlich wie viele Punkte dieses Gespräch Gryffindor kosten würde, während sie sich streng ermahnte jetzt bloß nicht nachzugeben.

„Hermine hat die ganze Bibliothek inklusive der verbotenen Abteilung inhaliert Professor." Sie sah wie sich Snapes Äugen verblüfft weiteten. „Die verbotene..?", hauchte er. „Wer hat ihr das erlaubt?", setzte er mit lauter Stimme hinzu. Ginny zuckte zusammen und auch die restlichen, verbliebenen Schüler starrten jetzt zu ihnen hinüber.

„Sehen Sie zu das Sie verschwinden!", bellte Snape in ihre Richtung, woraufhin diese ihre Kessel, sauber oder nicht – schnappten und eiligst den Raum verließen, nicht ohne noch einen mitleidigen Blick auf Ginny zu werfen, die da saß, wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange.

Snapes Kopf zuckte wieder zu ihr. Mit schmalen, durchdringenden Augen starrte er sie an.

„Dumbledore.", sagte Ginny schlicht und sorgte zum zweiten Mal für einen milde verblüfften Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht.

„Warum hat er sie nicht zu mir geschickt?", bellte er fassungslos.

Ginny hob bedeutungsvoll die Augenbrauen.

Snape richtete sich mit nun ausdrucklosem Gesicht auf. „Hauen Sie ab Weasley. Bevor ich Gryffindor die restlichen kümmerlichen Punkte abziehe die noch im Glas verblieben sind." Er wirbelte herum und verschwand nach nebenan in seinem Labor. Mit einem Knall flog die Tür hinter ihm zu.

Ginny lies die angestaute Luft aus ihren Lungen entweichen, und als die Starre aus ihrem Körper wich, merkte sie, dass sie zitterte. Langsam erhob sie sich und säuberte mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes ihren Kessel. Dann nahm sie ihre Tasche, warf der Tür durch die Snape verschwunden war noch einen argwöhnischen Blick zu, und machte sich auf den Weg zum Mittagessen.


	9. Sinneswandel

Hermine, Ron und Harry saßen beim Mittagessen in der großen Halle, und schmiedeten Pläne, was sie am bevorstehenden Wochenende unternehmen könnten.

„Wir sollten langsam anfangen uns auf die Prüfungen vorzubereiten.", bemerkte Hermine spitz, mit einem vielsagenden Blick auf ihre beiden Freunde.

Harry schaute betreten zu Boden und Ron entsetzt auf Hermine. „Die Prüfungen sind noch Monate entfernt! Alles was ich jetzt lerne, hab ich bis dahin schon längst wieder vergessen!", entrüstete er sich. „Und eigentlich wollten wir runter nach Hogsmead mit Sean und Dean.", fügte er etwas kleinlauter hinzu.

„So.", schnaubte Hermine böse. „Ihr habt also eure Pläne schon fertig und es bis jetzt noch nicht einmal für nötig befunden zu fragen, ob ich gern mitkommen würde. Schön. Geht doch nach Hogsmead. Ich bleibe hier und lerne" Sie drehte energisch ihren Kopf weg und kramte demonstrativ ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche, in das sie sich mit verbissener Mine vertiefte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie beobachten wie Ron irritiert zu Harry sah, und dieser ratlos mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ähm – du kannst gern mitkommen Hermine.", sagte er dann vorsichtig und fuhr sich verlegen mit der Hand durch sein schwarzes strubbeliges Haar. „Ja", hakte Ron gleich ein, „ wir würden uns freuen wenn du mitkommst."

Hermine sah auf und schnaubte verächtlich. „Ach sag bloß. Das wird doch eine reine Männerunde. Nein danke – ich bleibe hier." Betont gleichmütig warf sie einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. „Auch wenn es euch wahrscheinlich nicht interessiert", sagte sie blasiert, „Zaubertränke beginnt in 10 Minuten. Und falls ihr nicht vorhabt die Prüfungen komplett sausen zu lassen, solltet ihr euch jetzt auf den Weg machen."

Mit diesen Worten schnappte sie das Buch und ihre Tasche und brauste davon.

Fünf Minuten später war sie in den Kerkern an ihrem Platz angekommen, immer noch wütend über ihre beiden Freunde. Aber hatte sie eigentlich einen wirklichen Grund sich zu beklagen? Sie hing ja in letzter Zeit auch mehr mit Ginny rum als mit den Jungs. Lag wohl am Alter. Es gab so viele Dinge die Jungs einfach nicht verstanden. Vor allem wenn sie in einem so schwierigen Alter waren wie Ron und Harry. Und Hermine empfand sich trotz ihres gleichen Alters schon immer um einiges reifer als ihre Klassenkameraden. Was wohl auch der Grund dafür war, dass sie keinen festen Freund fand. Sie seufzte leise.

Wieder etwas versöhnt, suchte sie den Blick von Harry und Ron und lächelte den beiden still zu. Erleichterung malte sich auf ihren Gesichtern ab und Hermine dachte darüber nach, dass sie eigentlich froh sein konnte, solche Freunde zu haben.

Ihre Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen als plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, Snape vor ihr stand. Erschrocken sah sie zu ihm auf. „Wann gedenken Sie denn eigentlich anzufangen, Miss Granger?" Mit verschränkten Armen und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah er an seiner großen Hakennase entlang zu ihr hinunter.

Hermine spürte wie ihr eine heiße Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Hastig griff sie nach ihrem Kessel und zog ihn zu sich her. „Jetzt.", nuschelte sie verlegen. Doch Snape rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Er stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Tisch ab und beugte seinen Oberkörper auf eine Art und Weise zu ihr hinunter, die sein Gesicht dem ihren sehr nahe brachte.

Hermine stockte kurz, mit ängstlich klopfenden Herzen, in ihren Bewegungen.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie sich doch erst einmal mit dem, für Sie langweiligen, Unterrichtsstoff beschäftigen, bevor sie anfangen die verbotene Abteilung nach schwarzer Magie abzugrasen." Hermine zuckte zusammen und sah verwirrt in sein Gesicht in dem sich die Mundwinkel zu einem hämischen Grinsen verzogen.

Woher wusste Snape….? Ginny!, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Oder hatte Dumbledore..? Aber das war nicht seine Art. Er mischte sich nur ein, wenn Schüler ihn um Hilfe baten und selbst dann nur im äußersten Notfall. Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts war der Meinung, dass jeder seinen Kampf allein ausfechten sollte. Also doch Ginny? Aber wieso sollte sie Snape erzählen dass…

„Erwischt Miss Granger?" Snapes fieses Grinsen war breiter geworden und er richtete sich wieder auf. „Und nun fangen Sie endlich an!", ölte er und verschwand mit großen Schritten wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch.

„Ach ja, 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Wegen Träumens im Unterricht." Hermine die beim erneuten Klang seiner Stimme zusammengezuckt war, presste die Lippen wütend aufeinander und arbeitete verbissen weiter.

Snape strich während der nächsten zwei Stunden noch ein paar Mal an ihrem Platz vorbei, doch Hermine bot ihm keine Angriffsfläche mehr. Sie arbeitete hochkonzentriert und der Trank der heutigen Stunden – ein Warzenserum – war sehr leicht. Sie brauchte sich nicht einmal gross anzustrengen.

Snape schickte immer wieder flinke Blicke zu ihrem Kessel und ging mit missmutigem Gesicht weiter, wenn er wieder keinen Grund gefunden hatte, um Punkte abzuziehen.

Als der Gong, der die Pause ankündigte erklang, atmete Hermine erleichtert auf. Sie füllte eine Probe ihres Trankes in eine Phiole, reinigte ihren Kessel und stellte ihn zurück ins Regal. Dann nahm sie ihre Bücher und Unterlagen und steckte sie in ihre Tasche.

Ein Blick zu Harry und Ron zeigte ihr, dass die beiden bereits auf sie warteten.

„Miss Granger!", schnarrte eine Stimme quer durch den Raum und Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen. Ihre Freunde warfen ihr einen fragenden Blick zu und Hermine zuckte unmerklich mit den Schultern. Dann drehte sie sich um und sah fragend zu Snape.

„Potter, Weasley, hauen Sie ab." Snape sah die beiden auffordernd an und wartete bis sie zur Tür hinaus waren. Dann wandte er sich Hermine zu die, immer noch an der selben Stelle stehend, jetzt allein mit ihm im Raum war.

„Nun Miss Granger-„ Er machte eine Pause und überlegte sich offenbar seine nächsten Worte. „Ich habe, wie bereits gesagt, interessanterweise erfahren, dass Sie sich in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek herum treiben." Hermine holte Luft und wollte zu ihrer Verteidigung ansetzen, doch Snape hob die Hand und gebot ihr mit einer Geste still zu sein. „Ich weiss, dass der Schulleiter Ihnen hierzu die Erlaubnis gegeben hat. Das brauchen Sie nicht noch einmal runterzubeten." Er schwieg und sah sie an.

„Mit was beschäftigen Sie sich Miss Granger? Was suchen Sie dort, das Ihnen nicht eventuell ein Lehrer dieser Schule – „, er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause, „hätte sagen können?" Abwartend stütze er seine Ellenbogen auf, legte die Fingerspitzen beider Hände aneinander und sah sie durchdringend an.

Er wirkte sehr defensiv, was Hermine überraschte. Misstrauisch musterte sie ihn. Was wollte er? Konnte sie ihm sagen, mit was sie sich die letzten Wochen beschäftigte? Sollte sie es wagen..?

Naja – überlegte sie sich – wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann? Sie holte Luft für beide, schickte ihm noch einen prüfenden Blick und erzählte in knappen Worten von ihrer Idee.

Kaum hatte sie geendet zog sie den Kopf ein und wartete auf das, was nun über sie hereinbrechen würde.

Doch da kam nichts.

Nur Stille.

Snape sass da und fuhr sich mit einer Hand immer wieder nachdenklich über das Kinn, seine unergründlich dunklen Augen auf sie gerichtet.

„Professor?", fragte sie zaghaft. Sie wagte es kaum zu atmen, geschweige denn sich zu bewegen.

„Interessant.", sagte Snape plötzlich und musterte sie weiterhin mit schmalen Augen.

Hermines Kopf war leer. Was wollte er? Immer noch in Erwartung eines bissigen Kommentars und dem anschließenden Rauschmisses, ließ sie ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen.

Ein Ruck ging durch Snapes Körper und er stand auf. Unruhig lief er zum Regal, und fing an, die darin stehenden Trankzutaten herumzuschieben.

„Mit diesem Thema habe ich mich in Ihrem Alter auch beschäftigt", sagte er so plötzlich, dass Hermine zusammen zuckte, und hielt kurz in seinen Bewegungen inne.

Hermine starrte verblüfft auf seinen Rücken.

„Ich hatte allerdings nie die Zeit meine Forschungen abzuschließen. Ich denke es könnte durchaus interessant sein –„ Er stockte und wirbelte zu ihr herum. Erschrocken über die plötzliche heftige Bewegung trat Hermine einen kleinen Schritt zurück.

„Was haben Sie vor Granger? Was gedenken Sie zu unternehmen?" Scharf sah er sie an.

„Nun…. ich…", stotterte Hermine.

Snapes Augenbrauen wanderten ein Stück nach oben. „Keinen Plan Granger?", fragte er mit leichtem Spott.

„Ahm-„, sie räusperte sich, „doch Sir. Aber da ich keinerlei weiterführende Informationen finden kann, bräuchte ich ein Labor um Versuche durchzuführen." Kleinlaut hatte sie nun alles in die Waagschale geworfen und schloss für einen kurzen Moment angespannt zitternd die Augen.

Als sie sie wieder öffnete meinte sie den Hauch eines Lächelns in Snapes Gesicht wahrzunehmen, doch im selben Moment war dieser Eindruck wieder verschwunden. Einbildung, dachte sie sich, und wartete auf seine nächsten Worte.

„Und da soll ich Ihnen meines zur Verfügung stellen – richtig?"

„Sir ich-„, setzte Hermine zu einer Entschuldigung an, doch Snape unterbrach sie mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung.

„Ein falscher Schritt Granger, ein falsches Wort, eine Missachtung meiner Anweisungen und Sie fliegen im hohen Bogen wieder aus – ist das klar?!" Sein Blick drohte sie zu erdolchen.

Hermine stand, unfähig sich zu bewegen oder Worte zu finden.

„IST DAS KLAR GRANGER?!", wiederholte er scharf.

„Ja Sir", beeilte sich die junge Hexe zu sagen.

„Dann verschwinden Sie jetzt und kommen Sie pünktlich morgen Nachmittag 16 Uhr in mein Labor!" Er wies mit einem Finger auf die Tür und machte damit unmissverständlich klar ,dass die Unterhaltung für ihn beendet war.

Hermine blinzelte, drehte sich um und war erst erleichtert, als sie die Tür wieder hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Jetzt erst registrierte sie ihr hämmerndes Herz und ihre mit kaltem Schweiß bedeckten Handflächen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

„DU hast mit ihm geredet?!" Hermine war verblüfft. Und wütend. Und froh. Und geschockt war sie auch. Und alles zusammen lies sie im Moment keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. In ihrem Kopf herrschte Chaos. Der einzig klare Gedanke den sie fassen konnte, war das Wissen, dass sie morgen Snapes Labor benutzen durfte. Dieses Wissen allein reichte schon, um sie gleichzeitig in Panik, helle Aufregung und unbändige Vorfreude ausbrechen zu lassen.

Ginny grinste verlegen. „Na Reden würde ich das nicht nennen. Es haben sich einfach ein oder zwei Gelegenheiten ergeben wo ich geschickte Bemerkungen machen konnte…" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und verstummte.

Hermine betrachtete ihre Freundin kopfschüttelnd. Gleich im Anschluss an die letzte Stunde war sie sofort zu Dumbledore gestürmt der sie schmunzelnd empfangen und ihr versichert hatte nichts zu dem Sinneswandel von Snape beigetragen zu haben.

„Da war wohl jemand anderes so reizend sein Leben für sie aufs Spiel zu setzen, Miss Granger.", hatte er gemeint und seine Stimme hatte vibriert vor unterdrückter Heiterkeit.

Sofort nach dem Abendessen hatte sie ihre Freundin beiseite genommen und mit ihr über Snapes Angebot – wenn man es denn als ein solches bezeichnen konnte – gesprochen. Und hatte erstaunt beobachtet, wie ein freudiger Schimmer über Ginnys Gesicht geglitten war, der sich in einem winzigen Lächeln festigte, das die Rothaarige krampfhaft versuchte zu unterdrücken.

Hermine war verstummt und hatte sofort aus Ginnys ratlos-betretener Mine den letzten Schluss gezogen.

Sollte sie ihr jetzt böse sein? Weil sie sich einfach in ihre Angelegenheiten eingemischt hatte? Oder sollte sie ihr dankbar sein. Stirnrunzelnd betrachtete sie die um ein Jahr jüngere. Dann lachte sie glucksend.

„Komm Ginny. Du musst mir alles erzählen. Was hast du mit Professor Snape angestellt das er MIR den Zutritt zu seinem Heiligtum gewährt?" Sie zog die Rothaarige auf das Sofa vor den Kamin, machte es sich gemütlich während sie kichernd und kopfschüttelnd den Worten Ginnys lauschte.

Später, als sie im Bett lag, eingekuschelt in die wohlige Wärme ihrer Bettdecke, drang der Gedanke in ihren Kopf, dass die ganze Sache wohl nicht so spaßig und einfach werden würde. Dafür würde Snape schon sorgen, dessen war sie sich ziemlich sicher.

Er würde wohl nichts unversucht lassen, um ihr irgendeinen Fehler nachzuweisen und sie so schnell wie möglich wieder los zu werden.

Hermine seufzte leise in ihr Kissen hinein. Nun gut. Sie hatte diesen Kampf aufgenommen. Sie würde sich nicht so schnell von ihrer Zielgeraden abbringen lassen. Sie musste sich nur sehr gut vorbereiten morgen Vormittag. Und einen kühlen Kopf bewahren.

Mit diesen Gedanken schlief sie ein, und träumte von einem Snape, der so wütend auf sie war, dass er ununterbrochen schrie und sie mit dem Zauberstab bedrohte.

Zwei Meter von ihr entfernt lag Ginny und konnte ihren Erfolg noch gar nicht fassen. Ununterbrochen überlegte sie welcher ihrer Sätze Snape dazu veranlasst hatte über seinen – normalerweise unüberwindlichen - Schatten zu springen und Hermine in sein Labor zu lassen.

Vielleicht war es wirklich die Tatsache, dass er persönliches Interesse an dem Thema hatte. Vielleicht war es eine winzige Portion Verständnis für Hermines Forscherdrang. Neugierde und die Hoffnung etwas Neues zu entdecken.

Ginny wusste es nicht. Und im Grunde sollte es ihr auch egal sein. Sie konnte sich jetzt ganz entspannt zurücklehnen und beobachten, wie sich die Situation zwischen den beiden entwickeln würde. Und darauf war sie schon sehr gespannt.


	10. Der erste Tag

Hermine öffnete die Augen, blinzelte verschlafen und gähnte herzhaft. Die wohlige Wärme ihrer Bettdecke umgab sie und sie kuschelte ihren Kopf wieder tief in das Kissen bei dem Gedanken, das Wochenende war und sie heute keinerlei Verpflichtungen hatte.

Keinerlei Verpflichtungen? Sie schoss mit weit aufgerissenen Augen wie von der Tarantel gestochen hoch und  
starrte blicklos auf die gegenüberliegende Wand.

Jetzt hatte sie fast ihr Date im Kerker vergessen. Hastig schaute sie auf die Uhr. Fast 10! Wie hatte sie nur so lange schlafen können?!

Hektisch stand sie auf und lief ins Bad. Ein paar Spritzer kaltes Wasser halfen ihr dabei schnell wach zu werden und etwas Farbe im Gesicht zu bekommen. Hastig zog sie sich an und war ein paar Minuten später mit Feder und Pergamenten Richtung Bibliothek unterwegs.

Sie zog sich ein Exemplar von ‚Zaubertränke – Ihre Vorbereitung und die Durchführung von Unbekanntem' aus dem Regal und fing an sich eine Liste zu erstellen, von Dingen die sie testen wollte, Materialien die sie brauchen würde und Resultaten die sie erwartete.

Zur Mittagszeit eilte sie in die große Halle, wo sie sich fast im Durchflug ein paar belegte Brote in die Tasche stopfte, ohne genau darauf zu achten was es war.

Kurz vor 16 Uhr war sie sich relativ sicher alles im Bereich ihres Möglichen getan zu haben, um gut vorbereitet zu sein und dem größtmöglichen Ärger aus dem Weg zu gehen

Mit vor Aufregung weichen Knien machte sie sich auf den Weg in den Kerker. Hoffentlich erinnerte sich Snape noch an sein Angebot dachte sie, als sie Punkt 16 Uhr vor der dicken hölzernen Tür stand und zaghaft klopfte.

„Die Tür ist offen. Kommen Sie rein!", kam die gewohnt dunkle Stimme von drinnen. Hermine holte tief Luft und versuchte ihr hämmerndes Herz zu beruhigen. Was soll schon groß passieren?, fragte sie sich und öffnete schnell.

Es schlug ihr das übliche Dämmerlicht entgegen, erhellt nur von ein paar Kerzen an den Wänden. Sie bemerkte das erste Mal fast körperlich, wie still es hier unten war, wenn der übliche Lärm der Schüler fehlte. Strafarbeiten hatte sie noch nie machen müssen. Es war neu für sie am Wochenende hier zu sein. Die düstere Atmosphäre liess sie leicht frösteln und impulsiv schlang sie die Arme um ihre Mitte.

Leise schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und tat ein paar unsichere Schritte auf den Schreibtisch zu, hinter dem Snape saß, der augenscheinlich in ein paar Pergamente vertieft war.

Die Minuten verstrichen, doch Snape nahm keine Notiz von ihr und Hermine traute sich nicht, sich zu bewegen. Selbst das Atmen versuchte sie so leise wie möglich zu machen, aus der Angst heraus Snape bei seiner Arbeit zu stören und das Labor wieder verlassen zu müssen, bevor sie überhaupt mit ihrer Arbeit begonnen hatte.

Endlich, nach schier endlosem Warten, legte er die Feder aus der Hand, lehnte sich zurück und sah mit verschränkten Armen zu ihr auf. In seinen pechschwarzen, unergründlichen Augen konnte sie nichts erkennen außer dem Spiegelbild der flackernden Kerzen.

Sie zwang sich unter seinem stechenden Blick still stehen zu bleiben und ihm nicht auszuweichen, obwohl sie sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde unwohler fühlte. Warum sagte er nicht endlich etwas?

Als sie schon glaubte den Blick nicht mehr länger ertragen zu können, nicht mehr in diese schwarzen , ausdruckslosen Augen schauen zu können ohne ihn anzuschreien was er von ihr wolle, stand Snape auf.

Er wandte sich von ihr ab und ging mit großen Schritten zu einem Tisch an der gegenüberliegenden Wand, auf dem allerlei merkwürdig aussehende Apparaturen und viele Kessel standen, die alle unterschiedlich von Größe und Material waren.

„Haben Sie sich schon Gedanken gemacht Miss Granger?", fragte er und wandte den Kopf leicht fragend in ihre Richtung.

„Ja", sagte Hermine wie aus der Pistole geschossen, erleichtert seinen Blick nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen. Snapes Gesicht wandte sich ihr ein Stück weiter zu, und um seinen Mund lag ein süffisantes Grinsen. „Dumm von mir gerade Ihnen eine solche Frage zu stellen.", sagte er in einem so abfälligen Ton, dass Hermine es bereute, den gesamten Vormittag in der Bibliothek zugebracht zu haben.

Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und starrte ihn böse an. Snape streckte seine Hand zu ihr aus und sah sie auffordernd an. Hermine blickte verwirrt von seinem Gesicht zu seiner Hand und wieder zurück.

„Ihre Unterlagen Miss Granger. Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft das ich Sie hier herumpfuschen lasse, ohne sicherzugehen, dass Sie mir nicht das ganze Labor in die Luft jagen!", spottete er. Zögernd setzte sie ihre Tasche ab, kramte die Pergamente hervor und reichte sie ihm bang. Das was ihr vor einer Stunde noch als der Weisheit letzter Schluss vorgekommen war, von dem sie sich sicher gewesen war das sie es nicht besser hätte recherchieren und vorbereiten können, wog nun wie Blei in ihrer Hand.

Mit bangem Blick hing sie an seinem Gesicht während er ihre Notizen la,s und suchte in seiner Mimik zu lesen. Doch keine Mauer hätte ihr mehr über seine Gedanken verraten können. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, nicht ein Muskel brachte Leben in seine wie aus Stein gemeißelt wirkenden Züge.

„Fangen Sie an.", sagte er endlich barsch und drückte ihr ihre Unterlagen ohne weiteren Kommentar wieder in die Hand. Dann setzte er sich erneut hinter seinen großen Schreibtisch und seine Hakennase verschwand in dem riesigen Stapel Pergamente.

Hermine stand vollkommen perplex, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als ob sie gerade erfahren hätte das es Hogwarts in Wirklichkeit gar nicht gab. Das war alles? Fangen Sie an? Er zeriss ihre Aufzeichnungen nicht in der Luft? Kein ‚Das ist absoluter Mist, Granger. Bereiten Sie sich ordentlich vor und kommen Sie dann wieder.'? Kein noch so winziger ,boshafter Kommentar über ihren Geisteszustand? Wollte er sie prüfen? Wollte er sie mit Absicht in eine Falle laufen lassen?

Von Misstrauen durchwirkt und in gespannter Erwartung bewegte sie sich nicht von der Stelle und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

Er hob den Kopf und erwiderte ihren Blick. Jetzt, dachte Hermine und zog unwillkürlich schutzsuchend die Schultern nach oben. „Worauf warten Sie noch Granger? Es ist Ihnen frei gestellt die Apparaturen und Kessel zu benutzen. Wo die Zutaten stehen wissen Sie ja. Fangen Sie endlich an, ich habe nicht ewig Zeit!"

Hermine blinzelte ein paar Mal, und langsam rieselte die Erkenntnis in ihr Gehirn, dass ihre Aufzeichnungen wider jeder Erwartung seinen Ansprüchen anscheinend genügten.

Verblüfft über diese Tatsache sah sie nach unten auf den Stapel Pergamente in ihrer Hand und es schien plötzlich als wollten ihr die Buchstaben fröhlich zuwinken. Mit einem winzigen, erleichterten Lächeln trat sie an den Tisch, wo sie anfing die Vorbereitungen für ihr erstes Experiment zu treffen.

Es gab ein Rezept bei dem man Zaxurstein austauschen konnte gegen die Fasern eines Blattes vom Lepruskraut. Das Ergebnis sollte laut Büchern ungefähr dasselbe sein. Hermine hatte sich vorgenommen in einem ersten Versuch beide Tränke zu brauen und jeden noch so winzigen Unterschied in der Wirkung heraus zu kristallisieren.

Eine halbe Stunde später stiegen aus beiden Kesseln wässrige Dämpfe, die Hermine fast vollkommen einhüllten. Ihre Haare hatte sie in einem Knoten am Hinterkopf festgesteckt, damit sie ihre Sicht nicht behinderten, oder an der Nase kitzelten. Außerdem konnte sie so die Katastrophe verhindern, zu der ihr buschiges Haar immer wurde, wenn es mit Feuchtigkeit in Berührung kam.

Sie arbeitete verbissen an ihren beiden Tränken und war so in ihre Arbeit vertieft, dass sie es erst gar nicht registrierte, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Bis auf das brodeln der Flüssigkeiten in den Kesseln herrschte plötzlich absolute Stille im Raum. Die feinen Härchen an ihrem Körper richteten sich alarmierend auf, und Hermine hielt in ihren Bewegungen inne, lauschte angespannt.

Nichts.

Wo vor kurzem noch das vertrauenerweckende rascheln von Pergamenten von Snapes Schreibtisch zu ihr herüber gedrungen war, herrschte jetzt Totenstille. Sie hob den Kopf und spähte angestrengt durch die Nebelschwaden zu dem großen Tisch am anderen Ende des Raumes. Doch dort sass niemand mehr. Ihre Atmung wurde flacher und als sie im gleichen Moment den feinen Luftzug an ihrem Nacken und den eigentümlich starken Geruch nach Kräutern und anderen nicht idendiefizierbaren Dingen bemerkte, setzte ihr Herzschlag für eine Sekunde aus. Nur um dann in doppelter Geschwindigkeit ihr fast zum Hals herausspringen zu wollen. Sie gab sich einen Ruck und drehte sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen um.

Dicht hinter ihr stand Snape. Und irgendetwas in seinen Augen, die unverholen auf die Kessel blickten, sagte ihr, dass die Dinge nicht gut für sie standen.

Langsam erstarb ihr Lächeln und ein dumpfes Gefühl der Beklemmung machte sich breit, als Snapes versteinerter Blick von den Kesseln langsam zu ihr wanderte.

Fragend sah sie ihn an und bemerkte unvermittelt den Zorn in seinen Augen. Sie lies ihre Augen flüchtig über ihre Versuchsanordnung huschen, während ihr tausend Sachen gleichzeitig durch den Kopf schossen. Was war verkehrt?

Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen wurde unangenehm. Hermines Augen zuckten nervös durch den Raum und bleiben letztendlich an denen ihres Professors hängen. Mit Mühe zwang sie sich dazu, ruhig stehen zu bleiben und nicht die Flucht zu ergreifen.

„Professor?", fragte sie kleinlaut als ob sie Angst hätte einen schlafenden Löwen zu wecken.

Snape löste seine Augen von ihr und machte eine großen Schritt auf den Tisch zu. Mit einem knappen Schlenker seines schwarzen, glatten Zauberstabes leerten sich die beiden Kessel, eine weitere Bewegung sorgte dafür, dass die Feuer darunter ausgingen.

„Was-„, fragte Hermine fassungslos, doch weiter kam sie nicht. Im selben Moment flogen ihr die beiden Kessel mit ohrenbetäubenden Getöse vor die Füsse. Sie machte einen erschrockenen Satz rückwärts und stiess einen spitzen Schrei aus. Scheppernd rollten die zwei schweren Gefässe noch ein Stück weiter, bevor sie mit einem letzten ‚Klonk' zur Ruhe kamen.

Ihre vor Schreck geweiteten Augen zuckten zu Snape hinüber, der mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Tisch stand und sie verbissen anstarrte.

„Was-„, setzte Hermine erneut mit zitternder Stimme an, doch wieder wurde sie unterbrochen – diesmal von Snape selber. „Die Kessel Granger!", zischte er ungehalten und Hermine warf einen hektischen Blick auf die beiden am Boden liegenden Gefäße.

Noch während sie überlegte, was er von ihr wollte, drang seine leise, kalte Stimme erneut an ihr Ohr. „Nun Miss Granger? Keine Ahnung was ich von Ihnen will?" Hermine schüttelte ängstlich den Kopf und versuchte dabei ihren Puls unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ihr Herz hämmerte so laut, dass es ihr in der Stille so vorkam als ob ein Presslufthammer in ihr arbeiten würde. Angst schnürte ihr die Kehle zu und ein merkwürdiger Nebel breitete sich in ihrem Kopf aus, der sie am Denken hinderte.

„Es sind zwei verschiedene Materialien!" Snape deute mit ausgestrecktem Arm und angewidertem Gesicht auf die vor ihren Füssen liegenden, bauchigen Gefässe.

Irgendwo hinter dem Nebel in Hermines Kopf machte es Klick, und sie spürte wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf schoss und in den Ohren rauschte. Benommen wandte sie ihren Blick wieder den Kesseln am Boden zu und starrte darauf, als ob sie angestrengt überlegen müsste warum sie da unten lagen.

Bei dem Anblick spürte sie wie etwas in ihr nach unten rauschte, zu den Füssen herauslief und sie kraftlos und mit weichen Knien zurückließ. Nur ein Gedanke beherrschte sie in diesem Augenblick: Sie hatte einen Fehler gemacht! Einen verdammten Fehler! Trotz aller noch so ausgearbeiteten Vorbereitungen hatte sie schon am ersten Tag versagt.

Fassungslos fuhr sie sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und registrierte am Rand, dass diese sich glühend heiß anfühlte. Das Rauschen des Blutes in ihren Ohren schwoll zu einem Dröhnen an. Um irgendetwas zu tun und um zu verhindern, dass sie einfach in sich zusammen sank, bückte sie sich und hob die Kessel auf.

Wortlos, mit gesenktem Kopf und rot vor Scham brachte sie sie zu dem Tisch, vor dem immer noch ihr Professor stand und sie nicht aus den Augen ließ. Sie fühlte sich wie betäubt und wagte es nicht den Blick zu heben, um ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen. Sie hatte versagt. Nach so kurzer Zeit schon versagt.

Tränen traten ihr in die Augen und die Wut mit der sie diese versuchte zurückzuhalten, damit er sie nicht weinen sah, gab ihr die nötige Kraft sich erneut zu bewegen. Mit brennenden Augen schlich sie zu ihrer Tasche, schulterte sie und lenkte ihre Schritte schwerfällig Richtung Tür.

Sie wollte ihm nicht auch noch den Triumph gönnen sie raus schmeißen zu können. Vielleicht war das Ganze hier ja doch eine Nummer zu groß für sie. Sie sollte es erfahrenen Zauberern und Hexen überlassen solche Experimente durchzuführen.

Vielleicht hatte Snape ja recht. Keine Entschuldigung konnte ihr hier helfen. Sie hatte versagt. Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen. Bloß jetzt nicht in Ohnmacht fallen, ermahnte sie sich ununterbrochen und zwang ihre Beine Schritt für Schritt den Raum zu durchqueren.

Wie in Trance erreichte sie die Tür, öffnete sie mühsam und drehte sich mit gesenktem Kopf, die Hand auf der Klinke noch einmal um.

„Danke Professor.", flüsterte sie in die Richtung des Tisches vor dem er stand.

„Ich erwarte Sie morgen wieder um dieselbe Zeit Granger" Die Worte erreichten sie, bahnten sich langsam ihren Weg durch den dicken, zähen Nebel in ihr Bewusstsein und trafen sie dort wie ein Stromschlag. Sie hob den Kopf mit vor Staunen weit aufgerissenen Augen. Sie suchte in seinem verschlossenen Gesicht zu lesen, doch wieder gelang ihr das nicht. „Ich soll wieder kommen?", flüsterte sie atemlos.

„Wollten Sie etwa so leicht aufgeben?" Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah er zu ihr hinüber.

„Nein Sir!", beeilte Hermine sich, immer noch starr vor Staunen, zu sagen.

Der Anflug von Wut in seinem blassen Gesicht hatte sich verzogen und es wirkte reglos wie immer. Seine zwei dunklen Augen waren vollkommen ausdruckslos auf sie gerichtet und wieder konnte sie nur das Spiegelbild der Kerzenflammen darin erkennen. Als ob jemand eine Stahltür dahinter geschlossen hatte, dachte sie und schauderte leicht.

Für einige Sekunden hingen ihre Blicke ineinander, dann senkte Hermine die Augen, aus Angst, er könne ihre Gedanken lesen. Aus Angst er könne in ihnen lesen, dass sie sich Gedanken um ihn machte.

„Bis morgen dann Professor", murmelte sie mit immer noch schwankender Stimme, trat auf den finsteren Kerkergang und schloss sanft die große Tür hinter sich.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ginny hatte mit leuchtenden Augen Hermines Schilderung ihres Nachmittages im Kerker gelauscht. Besonders die Stelle als Snape trotz seiner anfänglichen Wut sagte sie dürfe wiederkommen, musste Hermine ihr zweimal erzählen.

Immer wieder hakte sie nach und wollte Details wissen, bis Hermine genervt die Augen verdrehte und polterte das sie sich nicht erinnern könne, ob Snapes Gesicht rot oder blass gewesen war als er das sagte. Und auch nicht ob der kleine Finger seiner rechten Hand dabei nach vorn zeigte oder nach unten oder sonst wohin.

Als Hermine sie schließlich misstrauisch fragte, warum sie das alles so genau wissen wolle, biss Ginny sich auf die Zunge, setzte ein – wie sie hoffte unschuldiges Lächeln auf und wedelte mit der Hand durch die Luft.

„Es ist schon komisch das Snape sich so verhält – findest du nicht?", fragte sie und konnte sich beim Gedanken daran erneut nur mit Mühe ein freudiges Auflachen verkneifen.

„Na ja„, meinte Hermine nachdenklich, „das ist es in der Tat. Aber wahrscheinlich liegt ihm selber viel daran Forschungen in dieser Richtung anzustellen. Und er selber hat zu wenig Zeit." Sie zuckte die Schultern und gähnte vernehmlich.

„Also ich geh' jetzt ins Bett. Es ist schon spät und ich will morgen früh meine Aufzeichnungen sicherheitshalber noch einmal durcharbeiten, um so eine Situation wie heute zu vermeiden. Auch werde ich mir Notizen machen, was ich alles beachten muss. So etwas wie heute darf mir nicht noch einmal passieren."

Erneut machte sich dieser frustrierte Gesichtsausdruck breit, mit dem Ginny sie vor einer Stunde im Gemeinschaftsraum angetroffen hatte. Ginny sah ihre Freundin ernst an. „Du schaffst das Mine. Da bin ich mir todsicher."

Hermine seufzte, beide erhoben sich und gingen langsam die Treppen zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf, wobei jede ihren Gedanken nachhing.


	11. Der zweite Tag

Und weiter geht es - viel Spass! :)

* * *

Sie hatte die Versuchsanordnung des vorigen Tages wiederhergestellt. Peinlichst genau hatte sie darauf geachtet, dass nicht nur die Zutaten, sondern auch die Arbeitsmaterialien passten.

Sie hatte die Kessel nicht nur nach Qualität und Material ausgesucht, sondern auch noch ihr Gewicht überprüft. Diese Maßnahme war vollkommen unnötig und hatte ihr ein missbilligendes Schnauben von Snape eingebracht, aber sie hatte ihn beflissentlich ignoriert. Die Schmach des gestrigen Tages steckte ihr noch sehr in den Knochen.

Nun arbeitete sie schon seit knapp zwei Stunden und Snape, der ihr bisher nur prüfende Blicke über seine Pergamente hin zugeworfen hatte, trat jetzt neben sie an den Tisch. Wortlos nahm er eine Kelle, schöpfte etwas des Trankes aus dem ersten Kessel und musterte eingehend die hellrosa Färbung.

Hermine trat nervös von einem Bein auf das andere, verbissen darum bemüht, die Ruhe zu bewahren.

Als ihr Professor die Kelle an die Nase heranführte, die Augen schloss und an dem leicht zähflüssigen Trank roch, hielt sie kurz vor Anspannung den Atem an. Sie wischte unnötigerweise über eine schon blanke Stelle des Tisches, wobei sie gespannt war wie eine Feder und auf eine zornige Reaktion Snapes geradezu wartete.

Doch er ließ die Kelle sinken, gab die Probe wieder in den Kessel zurück und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit dem zweiten Kessel, in dem auch ein Trank leise vor sich hin köchelte, der allerdings dunkelblau war. Auch hier schöpfte er etwas heraus, begutachtete es und roch daran.

Hermine war immer noch dabei mit fahrigen Bewegungen den Tisch zu säubern, als er seine Prüfung scheinbar beendet hatte und kommentarlos zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch schritt. Sie ließ erleichtert die Luft aus ihren Lungen entweichen und fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über ihre schweißnasse Stirn. Sie war nervös und die Hitze der Kessel tat ihr übriges.

Kurze Zeit später reduzierte sie die Temperatur unter dem einen Kessel auf fünfizig Grad. Der andere, der dunkelblaue, musste noch knapp eine Viertelstunde weiter köcheln.

Aufmerksam beobachtete sie die zwei Kessel. Sie hatte gar nicht geahnt, wie anstrengend es werden würde zwei verschiedene Tränke gleichzeitig zu brauen und das zu allem Übel auch noch unter Snapes kritischen Blicken. Doch je mehr sich die Zubereitung der Tränke dem Ende näherte, desto ruhiger wurden Hermines Hände und ihr Gehirn entwickelte wieder die klaren, strukturierten Gedankengänge die sie von sich kannte.

Sie lehnte sich leicht gegen den Tisch und schloss für ein paar Sekunden die vor Anspannung brennenden Augen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, sah sie genau in die kalten, schwarzen von Snape, der ihr gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Tisches stand.

Mit eiserner Mine musterte er erst sie und dann die leicht vor sich hin brodelnden Tränke. Seine ohnehin schon finstere Mine verdüsterte sich noch mehr, als sein Blick wieder zu ihr glitt. Eisig fixierte er seine Schülerin.

„Wenn es Ihnen zu viel wird Miss Granger, dann können Sie gern gehen." Seine Stimme war noch um ein paar Nuancen kälter als seine Augen. Schaudernd lies Hermine einen prüfenden Blick über die Kessel huschen. Die Farbe der beiden Tränke war so wie sie in diesem Stadium sein sollte, auch die Konsistenz. Fragend blickte sie zu ihrem Lehrer auf.

„Die Qualität der Tränke ist schlecht!", blaffte Snape bei ihrem Blick und Hermine zuckte erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, als seine Hand urplötzlich nach vorn schnellte. Er schnappte sich die Kelle im vorderen Kessel und schöpfte etwas von der Flüssigkeit, die er dann schnell zurück in den Kessel fließen ließ.

„Zu zähflüssig. Und zu dunkel. Wahrscheinlich haben Sie die Temperatur falsch eingestellt oder zu früh gedrosselt!" Mit Abscheu im Gesicht, als hätte er einen dicken Wurm in dem Gebräu gefunden, ließ er die Kelle in den Kessel zurückplatschen, verschränkte die Arme und sah sie lauernd an, die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst.

Hermines Gehirn arbeitete fieberhaft. Zu zähflüssig? Zu dunkel? Erneut flitzten ihre Augen über die beiden Kessel, während ihr Hirn die Zutatenliste und die Zubereitungsanleitung runterratterte. Doch so sehr sie auch grübelte – ihr fiel nichts auf was sie falsch gemacht haben könnte.

„Es ist doch alles bestens. Die Tränke sind nahezu perfekt.", murmelte sie ganz in Gedanken und sah, als ihr ihre Worte bewusst wurden, mit einem Anflug von Trotz zu ihrem Professor auf.

Seine pechschwarzen Augen funkelten zornig und sein kalkweisses Gesicht war zu einer Maske erstarrt.

„Wollen Sie mir meine Kompetenz absprechen Miss Granger?!", fragte er bedrohlich leise. „Nnein –„, setzte Hermine stotternd zu einer Antwort an, kam jedoch nicht weiter. „Meinen Sie ich bin nicht in der Lage einen schlechten Trank von einem guten zu unterscheiden?!" Seine Stimme war nun etwas lauter, hatte aber den klirrenden Beiklang von Eis.

„Doch! Aber- „, setzte die junge Hexe erneut an und ihre Stimme wurde, im Gegensatz zu seiner, eine Spur leiser.

„Dann Miss Granger-„, er gebot ihr mit einer raschen Bewegung seiner Hand zu schweigen, als sie erneut den Mund öffnete, „-sollten Sie diese beiden stümperhaften Versuche verschwinden lassen und ihre Arbeit in Zukunft sorgfältiger ausführen! Nur weil Sie im Unterricht meinen alles zu können und zu wissen, heißt das nicht, dass dieses Wissen auch für Experimente dieser Art ausreicht!", zischte er kalt und kam mit langsamen Schritten um den Tisch herum auf sie zu, als ob er sich anschleichen und sie wie eine Maus fangen wollte.

Und genauso fühlte sich auch Hermine. Sie wich mit ängstlich klopfenden Herzen einen Schritt vor ihm zurück und stolperte dabei über den Stuhl, der hinter ihr stand, so dass sie ihr Gleichgewicht verlor und darauf zu sitzen kam.

Gross und bedrohlich ragte er nun vor ihr auf und sah an seiner Hakennase entlang zu ihr hinab. Hermine versuchte ihren Herzschlag unter Kontrolle zu bringen. ‚Was soll er dir denn tun?', hämmerte es in ihrem Kopf doch irgendwie schaffte ihr Körper es, diese logische Frage schlichtweg zu ignorieren.

Beklommen sah sie zu ihm auf. Das war nun erst der zweite Tag und schon wieder ging er auf sie los. Das es schwierig werden würde unter seiner Nase zu arbeiten, war ihr durchaus bewusst gewesen. Sie hatte einfach auf ihre Fähigkeiten vertraut. Das er ihr aber nun diese Fähigkeiten komplett absprach, nagte zermürbend stark an ihrem Selbstbewusstsein.

„Was ist verkehrt gelaufen? An welcher Stelle habe ich etwas falsch gemacht?" Ihre Stimme war fast nur ein Flüstern, während sie mit nunmehr feucht glänzenden Augen zu ihm aufsah. Sie war sich so sicher gewesen… so siegessicher. Brennende Enttäuschung strömte durch ihren Körper und hinterlies da wo sie vorbeikam eine gähnende Leere.

Snape musterte sie scharf aus schmalen Augen. Dann drehte er sich um und griff nach ihren Aufzeichungen auf denen sie sich säuberlich die Rezepte aufgeschrieben hatte. Seine dunklen Augen flogen über die Zeilen und ab und zu lies er ein leises, abfälliges Schnauben hören.

Hermine traute sich nicht zu bewegen. Was mochte mit den Rezepten sein? Sie hatte sie aus einem Buch übernommen und wäre nie darauf gekommen, das sie falsch sein könnten. Angespannt knetete sie ihre Hände im Schoss und wartete mit steifem Rücken auf das Urteil ihres Professors.

Als er endlich aufblickte waren seine Lippen abfällig gekräuselt. „Aus welchem Buch haben sie diesen Schund?", fragte er interessiert. „Tausend Wege zur Heilung", antwortete Hermine wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Snapes Mund verzog sich zu einem höhnischen Lächeln. „Deran Lauscrit", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst. Hermine nickte.

Das spöttische Lächeln in Snapes Gesicht verstärkte sich. „Mich wundert, dass Sie sich mit solch einem Abfall abgeben Granger", schnarrte er in gespielter Verwunderung. „Aber das Buch ist aus der Bibliothek Sir!", entwich es Hermine erstaunt und verwirrt.

„Zu meinem Leidwesen hat Madam Pince sich bisher geweigert das Buch auf meinen ausdrücklichen Wunsch hin zu entfernen. Vergessen - Sie - das - hier.", sagte er, betonte jedes Wort und zeriss ihre Aufzeichnungen zu kleinen Fetzen.

Die Augen weit aufgerissen starrte Hermine auf seine Hände und die kleinen Papierfitzelchen, die er jetzt mit einem Dreh seines Zauberstabes in Flammen aufgehen liess. Mit einem Keuchen sank sie in sich zusammen. Die ganze Arbeit für umsonst! Jetzt musste sie wieder Tage in der Bibliothek verbringen, um neue Rezepte zu finden.

„Vergessen Sie den Gedanken Granger.", schnarrte Snape, während er sich umdrehte und den Kesseln zuwandte. „In der Bibliothek werden Sie nichts Passendes finden." ,fügte er hinzu während er die Kessel mit Hilfe eines lautlosen Zaubers leerte und säuberte.

„Ähm…?", fragte Hermine seinen Rücken. Er drehte sich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen zu ihr um, lehnte sich an den Tisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich hätte mehr Einfallsreichtum von Ihnen erwartet Miss Granger. Sie enttäuschen mich.", ölte er höhnisch.

Hermine überlegte fieberhaft was er meinte.

„Selber machen Granger." Er tippte sich leicht an die Stirn. Ratlos erwiderte Hermine seinen spöttischen Blick.

„Entwickeln Sie selber ein Rezept. Beweisen Sie das man Pflanzen problemlos durch Steine ersetzen kann. Werden Sie kreativ! Beweisen Sie Zusammenhänge und Gemeinsamkeiten die Sie finden!"

Die Ratlosigkeit im Gesicht der jungen Hexe verwandelte sich langsam in Verblüffung. Er traute ihr tatsächlich so etwas zu? Gerade ihr? Wo er keine Gelegenheit auslies sich über ihre, seiner Meinung nach, mangelnde Intelligenz auszulassen?

Wieder schien er ihre Gedanken lesen zu können ,denn seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich spöttisch. „Beweisen Sie –„, er machte eine künstliche Pause, beugte sich so weit zu ihr herunter das seine Haare ihre Wange kitzelten und stütze sich mit beiden Händen auf den Armlehnen ihres Stuhls ab. „- das Sie mehr können als Bücher auswendig zu lernen." Seine Stimme, die bei den letzten Worten nur noch ein Flüstern gewesen war, erstarb nach diesen Worten und die Stille im Raum war so plötzlich, dass Hermine unwillkürlich den Atem anhielt.

Sie sah ungläubig in das unergründliche Schwarz seiner Augen. Meinte kurz eine Regung darin zu erkennen, doch bevor sie diese erfasst hatte, war der Eindruck schon wieder verschwunden und Snape richtete sich auf.

Er wirbelte herum und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Hermine folgte ihm mit ihren Augen. Angespannt sass sie auf ihrem Stuhl und wagte einen ersten flachen Atemzug.

Snape verschwand hinter einem Stapel Pergamente und man hörte nur noch das geschäftige Kratzen seiner Feder.

Hermine blieb noch ein paar Sekunden reglos sitzen, unschlüssig was sie jetzt tun oder sagen sollte. In ihrem Kopf herrschte heilloses Durcheinander. Wenn sie selber anfing zu experimentieren, dann brauchte sie seine Hilfe. Sie musste dann nicht nur in seinen Räumen unter seiner Nase arbeiten, sondern sie musste ihm Fragen stellen. Fragen die ihr unzweifelhaft dünnes Wissen verbesserten, sonst würde sie schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder auf die Nase fallen.

Sie würde damit leben müssen, dass er sie für jede missglückte Kleinigkeit verantwortlichen machen würde. Das er jede ihrer Fragen auf seine spöttische Art beantworten würde. Das sie auf seinen ganzen Spott, Hohn und sämtliche Anfeindungen nur auf eine Art reagieren konnte: mit freundlicher Gelassenheit. Sonst war sie draussen. Dessen war sie sich sicher.

Würde sie das schaffen? WOLLTE sie das überhaupt schaffen? War es ihr das wert? Grübelnd stand sie auf und verstaute die übriggebliebenen Zutaten wieder an ihren Platz im Regal. Sie räumte die Kessel auf und nahm ,was von ihren Unterlagen noch übrig war. Sie warf noch einen misstrauischen Blick darauf, atmete tief durch und zeriss sie. Die Fetzen legte sie auf den Tisch, in der Gewissheit, dass Snape sich um eine fachgerechte Entsorgung kümmern würde.

Ihr Entschluss stand fest. Sie trat festen Schrittes vor den grossen, wuchtigen Schreibtisch und blickte herab auf seine schwarzen, strähnigen Haare, die sein Gesicht fast vollständig verbargen. Wie kam es eigentlich, dass hier einer der besten Zaubertrankbrauer den sie kannte vor ihr sass und er es nicht fertigbrachte, ein Tonikum zu entwickeln was seine Haare besser aussehen liess? Sie stellte sich vor ,wie die schulterlangen Haare seidig und schimmernd sein Gesicht umrahmten und musste gestehen, dass er dann vermutlich nur noch halb so abstossend wirken würde.

War es ihm egal wie er aussah und was andere von ihm dachten? Hatte er schon so entgültig mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen? Und wieder streifte sie die Frage, was bei Merlins Bart einen doch noch relativ jungen Menschen wie ihn dazu gebracht hatte, sich so sehr aufzugeben.

Sie riss sich hastig aus ihren Gedanken als ihr klar wurde, das Snape sie vermutlich skalpieren würde, wenn er ihre Gedanken lesen könnte.

Leise räusperte sie sich und Snapes Kopf ruckte hoch. Mit fragend hochgezogenen Augenbrauen lehnte er sich zurück und sah sie leicht genervt an.

Hermine räusperte sich noch einmal, diesmal um sich ihrer Stimme bewusst zu werden. „Wann darf ich wiederkommen Sir?", fragte sie rau und sah wie sich seine Augenbrauen noch um eine winzige Nuance weiterhoben und sich ein Hauch von Verblüffung auf seinen Zügen breit machte.

Er musterte sie eindringlich und nickte dann leicht, als ob er sich selber etwas bestätigen müsste.

„Nächsten Samstag Miss Granger. 16 Uhr. Hier. Nutzen Sie die Zeit um sich vorzubereiten. Ich weiss offen gestanden nicht warum ich Ihnen erneut eine Chance gebe ,nach Ihren letzten zwei Versuchen, die Zaubertrankbrauerei ins Lächerliche zu ziehen, aber…" Er liess seinen Satz unbeendet in der Luft stehen, legte die Spitzen seiner Finger aneinander und fixierte sie mit düsterem Blick. Hermine fühlte sich zusehend unwohler und wünschte sich in die Ruhe und Gemütlichkeit des Gemeinschaftsraumes.

„Reissen Sie sich zusammen Granger. Und bleiben Sie mir mit unnützen Büchern fern!" Hermine nickte beklommen. Ihr war jetzt schon ganz schlecht wenn sie an die nächste Woche dachte, doch sie wollte sich selber beweisen ,dass sie es konnte. Und sie würde es schon irgendwie schaffen.

„Und jetzt verschwinden Sie bevor ich feststelle, dass ich von allen guten Geistern verlassen bin mich weiterhin mit Ihnen abzugeben!" Mit einem letzten, finsteren Blick auf sie verschwand seine Hakennase erneut hinter einem schwarzen Vorhang aus Haaren.

Hermine nahm ihre Tasche und ging zur Tür. „Wiedersehen Professor. Und – Danke.", sagte sie halblaut, doch es kam keine Reaktion

Draussen auf dem Flur atmete sie tief durch, und als sie aus den Kerkern heraus war, schob sich gerade die Sonne hinter einer Wolke hervor, schickte ihre Strahlen durch eines der hohen Fenster, und lies sie kitzelnd und hell auf ihrer Nase tanzen.

Hermine durchströmte plötzlich ein so warmes Gefühl, dass sie meinte platzen zu müssen. Sie grinste und das Grinsen wurde zu einem breiten, glücklichen Lächeln. Sie fühlte das ein neuer Abschnitt in ihrem Leben begann. Sie würde etwas tun, was sie bisher noch nie gewagt hatte: Sie würde ihren eigenen Theorien und Ideen nachgehen dürfen und eventuell mit ihrer Kreativität etwas noch nie dagewesenen schaffen.

Jetzt, hier in diesem hellen Licht einer spätherbstlichen Sonne, fühlte sie sich als ob einfach nichts schief gehen konnte dabei. Sie fühlte sich stark, und der Gedanke an Snapes finstere Gestalt verschwand im warmen Funkeln der Sonnenstrahlen, die sich im aufgewirbelten Staub fingen.


	12. Mauern

Aufwachen! Frühstückslektüre! :)

* * *

Der Dezember verging wie im Flug. Hermine war fast schon Dauergast bei Snape, auch wenn sie oft daran dachte alles hinzuschmeissen, wenn er sie mit seinen bissigen Bemerkungen wieder einmal zur Weissglut getrieben hatte, und ihr die Tränen der Verzweiflung in den Augen standen.

Doch sie machte verbissen weiter. Oftmals wechselten sie kein Wort in den Stunden, in denen Hermine im Kerker war. Ein anderes Mal wieder gab es kaum fünf Minuten, in denen ihr Professor keine verletzende Bemerkung machte und noch öfter leerte er kommentarlos ihre Kessel.

Hermine hatte gelernt damit umzugehen. Wortlos nahm sie an solchen Tagen ihre Tasche und ging einfach, ohne ein Wort des Abschiedes davon. Beide hatten sich daran gewöhnt, dass sie am nächsten Tag wieder da war, nach einer durchwachten Nacht, in der sie haareraufend nach anderen Lösungsansätzen gesucht hatte.

Ihr Ehrgeiz drängte ihre Abneigung gegen Snape in eine dunkle Ecke und Hermine hielt sie dort, so gut es ging.

Ihre Forschung machte keine Fortschritte. Einmal hatte sie geglaubt den Durchbruch geschafft zu haben, was sich aber einen Tag später als Irrtum erwiesen hatte. Sie war frustriert wie noch nie in ihrem Leben zuvor. Sie hatte immer geglaubt mit Köpfchen liessen sich alle Probleme lösen, doch hier musste sie zähneknirschend feststellen das scheinbar nicht alles im Leben nach diesem Gesetz verlief.

Ginny versuchte ab und zu ihre Freundin auszuhorchen bezüglich Snape, doch Hermine schüttelte immer nur verbissen den Kopf. Sie hatte keine Lust darüber zu reden. Was sollte sie Ginny schon gross erzählen? Von ihren Fehlschlägen? Davon, dass Snape sie teilweise behandelte wie eine Aussätzige? Um sich dann Vorwürfe anhören zu müssen von Ginny, dass sie diesen Wahnsinn mitmachte?

Nein.

Ginny würde nie verstehen warum Hermine jeden Tag aufs neue die Kerker aufsuchte.

Sie mied ihre rothaarige Freundin immer mehr. Meistens lief sie sofort nach Unterrichtsschluss in die Bibliothek um ihre Hausaufgaben für den nächsten Tag zu erledigen und im Anschluss gleich weiter in die Kerker.

Auch wenn Snape ihr das Leben schwer machte – aber hier unten fühlte sie sich mittlerweile wohl. Sie konnte ihrer Kreativität freien Lauf lassen. Sie konnte experimentieren und ihre Ideen umsetzen, ohne das ihr irgendjemand Grenzen aufzeigte.

Einmal hatte sie Snape nach Hellankraut gefragt – eine Zutat, die auf der Liste der verbotenen und schwarzmagischen Zutaten ziemlich weit oben stand. Aber sie hatte sie zu dem Zeitpunkt ihres Experimentes einfach gebraucht.

Snapes Augen waren schmal geworden als sie mit dieser Bitte zu ihm kam und sein ganzer Körper hatte sich versteift. Hermine hielt seinen forschenden Blick stand und zwei Minuten später hatte sie kommentarlos das gewünschte Kraut in der Hand.

Snape schien ihr irgendwie zu vertrauen. Oder aber er hoffte sie würde sich irgendwann einfach selber in die Luft sprengen. Hermine grinste. Ihr war in letzter Zeit öfter die Frage nach dem Warum in den Sinn gekommen, doch da sie es nicht schaffte diese sinnvoll zu beantworten, verdrängte sie sie einfach in die dunkle Ecke ihres Gehirns in der sich auch Snape befand.

Jetzt war es fast Weihnachten und zwei Wochen Ferien standen bevor. Noch wusste die junge Hexe nicht so genau, ob sie sich darüber freuen sollte oder nicht. Am liebsten wäre sie in Hogwarts geblieben und hätte weitergearbeitet. Andererseits konnte ihr eine kleine Auszeit wirklich nicht schaden.

Ihre Nerven lagen blank, da sie innerhalb der letzten Tage mehrere harte Rückschläge hatte einstecken müssen, und Snape hatte mit boshaften Kommentaren nicht gespart. Im Grunde war sie ganz froh ihn jetzt zwei Wochen lang erst einmal nicht mehr sehen zu müssen. Vielleicht fiel ihr die Lösung für ihre fortlaufenden Probleme ja auch während der Ferien ein.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hermine schaute ungeduldig auf ihre Uhr. Es war kurz vor vier und sie wartete auf Ginny. Beide hatten verabredet das letzte Wochenende vor den Ferien gemeinsam zu verbringen. Harry und Ron hatten sie zu einem Ausflug nach Hogsmead überredet und in Hermine kribbelte die Vorfreude.

Sie wollten den Tag nutzen, um noch ausstehende Weihnachtsgeschenke zu besorgen und sie plante außerdem einen Abstecher in den kleinen Buchladen, wo sie mit dem Besitzer, dem kleinen unscheinbaren Mr. Finter immer etwas plauderte, der meistens auch ein seltenes Exemplar eines Buches für sie auf die Seite gelegt hatte.

Erneut schaute sie auf die Uhr und zog ärgerlich die Luft scharf durch die Zähne, als sich endlich das Portraitloch öffnete und die zwei rothaarigen Schöpfe von Ginny und ihrem Bruder Ron auftauchten, gefolgt von dem unverkennbar schwarzen von Harry, dessen Haare wie üblich nach allen Seiten abstanden.

„Professor McGonagall hat uns aufgehalten und wir dachten schon wir können uns überhaupt nicht mehr loseisen!", keuchte Ginny und wischte sich in einer erschöpften Bewegung eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Als alle drei sich etwas erholt hatten und wieder zu Atem gekommen waren, nahmen sie ihre Taschen und Umhänge und marschierten mit übersprudelnder Laune Richtung Hogsmead.

Kaum waren sie dort verschwanden Harry, Ron und Ginny in einem kleinen Geschäft in dessen Schaufenster ein Flugbesen lag, der von einem goldenen Schimmer eingehüllt schien. Von einem großen Poster der Chudley Canons winkten dem Betrachter zwei Zauberer zu, die auf genau diesem Besen saßen und begeistert Loopings flogen.

Hermine ging ein paar Geschäfte weiter und verschwand in dem Buchladen von Mr. Finter. Gegen 18 Uhr wollten sich die vier in den 3 Besen treffen, um noch ein oder zwei Butterbier zu trinken, bevor sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Schloss machten.

Hermine durchstöberte die Regale wie immer auf der Suche nach einem besonderen Buch. Einem Buch das ihr in ihrer Sammlung noch fehlte. Ehe sie es sich versah war eine Stunde um und Hermine hatte einen ganzen Stapel Bücher unter ihrem Arm klemmen, die sie am liebsten alle mitgenommen hätte.

Seufzend legte sie den Stapel Bücher auf einem kleinen Tischchen ab und zählte ihr Geld im Portmonee. Dann sortierte sie mit verbissener Mine die zwei billigsten heraus und stellte die restlichen wieder zurück an ihren Platz im Regal.

Dabei blieb ihr Blick an der obersten Regalreihe hängen und ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Verblüffung. Da stand ein altes, unansehnliches Buch, groß mit vergilbten Pergamenten und einem fleckigen Umschlag. Sie hatte es beim ersten Durchstreifen der Regale glatt übersehen und erst jetzt fiel ihr die eigentlich recht ungewöhnliche Gestaltung des Buchrückens ins Auge.

Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich augenblicklich denn sie erkannte es beim genaueren Hinsehen als eines der Bücher, die sie schon seit Ewigkeiten suchte und von denen sie nie geglaubt hätte eines zum Greifen nah vor die Nase zu bekommen.

Wie in Trance streckte Hermine ihre Hand aus und zog es behutsam aus dem Regal. Sie starrte auf den Umschlag der verstaubt, vergilbt und mit Flecken übersäht war, doch Hermine glaubte noch nie etwas Schöneres gesehen zu haben.

Es war eines der sehr selten gewordenen Werke von Alabaster Gottfried Scrubblefort, einem Großmeister der Zaubertrankkunst Anfang des Jahrhunderts. Viele der in der heutigen Medizin eingesetzten Tränke stammten aus seinen Versuchen und das Buch musste ein Vermögen wert sein.

Ehrfürchtig trug sie es vor sich her auf dem Weg zur Ladentheke. Ihr war klar, dass sie es sich nicht leisten konnte, doch sie wollte in Erfahrung bringen, ob sie es mit eiserner Sparsamkeit schaffen würde.

Mr. Finter lächelte wissend und mit bangem Blick reichte Hermine ihm ihren neu entdeckten Schatz. „Ah Miss Granger. Ich dachte mir schon das Sie auf dieses Buch aufmerksam werden würden. Es ist sehr teuer, 670 Galeonen." Hermine zog hörbar die Luft durch die Zähne. „Aber-„, er hob die Stimme und sein Lächeln vertiefte sich etwas, „Ihnen würde ich es für 500 Galeonen verkaufen." Er beugte sich ihr entgegen und senkte seine Stimme zu einem vertraulichen Flüstern. „Treuerabatt sozusagen", brummte er gutmütig und richtete sich mit einem Zwinkern wieder auf.

Hermine dachte an die mageren 43 Galeonen in ihrem Portmonee und das Herz sank ihr schwer in die Magengegend, wo es liegenblieb und sich in einen großen Stein zu verwandeln schien, der ihr die Luft zum Atmen nahm. 500 Galeonen – das war nahezu unwahrscheinlich. Sie seufzte und starrte bedrückt auf den fleckigen Umschlag.

„Weiter runter kann ich nicht gehen Miss Granger. An 500 Galeonen verdiene ich nichts. Nicht einen Sickel." Bedauernd zuckte er die Achseln und wirkte etwas hilflos.

Hermine beeilte sich zu lächeln. „Ist schon OK Mr. Finter. Vielleicht bekomme ich das Geld ja zusammen. Halten Sie das Buch nur weiterhin so gut versteckt damit es auch noch da ist, falls ich das Geld in ein paar Monaten zusammen haben sollte."

Mister Finter nickte erleichtert. „Das tue ich Mädchen." Er nahm das Buch und brachte es wieder zu dem Regal wo Hermine es gerade herausgenommen hatte. Er schob es sorgsam zwischen die anderen Bücher und gab ihm noch einen kleinen Schubs damit es etwas weiter hinten stand und nicht sofort ins Auge fiel.

Hermine warf noch einen letzten bedauernden Blick darauf und nahm dann die zwei Bücher, die sie sich schon herausgesucht hatte und stellte auch diese resolut an ihren Platz zurück. Sie konnte sich die Ausgabe nicht leisten wenn sie ernsthaft sparen wollte.

„Bis bald Mister Finter!", rief sie dem kleinen Buchladenbesitzer zu, winkte kurz und verschwand durch die Tür hinaus in das Dämmerlicht des Dezembertages. Die Straßenlaternen warfen kalte Lichtkegel auf die Gasse und die Häuserwände. Es war kalt geworden und es hatte zu schneien begonnen. Dort wo die Schneeflocken in den Lichtkegel traten glitzerten sie wie kleine Diamanten, bevor sie auf den Boden aufkamen, wo sich inzwischen eine dünne weiße Schicht gebildet hatte.

Hermine zog automatisch ihren Umhang fester um ihre Schultern und lief mit eingezogenem Kopf zu den 3 Besen, dessen warm erleuchtete Fenster ihr schon von weitem entgegenleuchteten. Schnell trat sie durch die Tür in die wohlige Wärme des Lokals und schüttelte sich schaudernd ein paar Flocken aus dem Haar.

Suchend sah sie sich um und entdeckte Harry, Ron und Ginny an einem kleinen Tisch in der Nähe des Kamins in dem ein helles Feuer brannte und Gemütlichkeit verbreitete. Hermine setzte sich zu ihnen, bestellte sich ein Butterbier und wurde, während sie es trank und sich daran wärmte, lautstark mit den neuesten Erfindungen und Gerüchten aus dem Quidditchladen überschüttet.

Bald sponn sich eine fröhliche Unterhaltung über die Weihnachtsferien und ihr bevorstehendes letztes Halbjahr auf Hogwarts zwischen ihnen. Es wurde schneller spät als den vier lieb war und sie machten sich lachend und kichernd auf den Weg zum Schloss. Dicke Flocken wirbelten um sie herum und blieben als weisse Punkte in ihren Haaren und Kleidern hängen.

Im Schloss angekommen klopften sie sich gut gelaunt gegenseitig die weisse Pracht von der Kleidung und stiegen anschliessend die vielen Treppen nach oben zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Während Hermine es sich mit einem Buch vor dem Kamin bequem machte, spielten Ron und Harry eine Runde Zaubererschach, wobei beide grottenschlecht waren, denn ihre eigentliche Aufmerksamkeit galt ihrem Gespräch über Quidditch.

Ginny setzte sich zu einer Gruppe aus ihrem Jahrgang und war bald in ein munteres Gespräch vertieft. Hermines Gedanken glitten ab von dem Buch ,das unbeachtet auf ihren nach oben gezogenen Beinen ruhte. Sie wanderten in die Kerker, zu Snape und ihren bisherigen missglückten Versuchen.

Sie wollte es sich noch nicht eingestehen, aber langsam machte sich eine gewisse Mutlosigkeit bei ihr breit, angesichts der vielen Fehlschläge. Auch Snapes Geduld schien mittlerweile auf die Probe gestellt zu sein. Er half ihr zwar noch uneingeschränkt in seiner ewig mürrischen Art, doch schien sein Interesse unmerklich zu schwinden.

Hermines Hoffnung lag auf den Weihnachtsferien. Wenn sie sich nur erst mal etwas erholt haben würde. Und der Kopf wieder etwas freier wäre… Es musste doch eine Lösung geben! Sie war sich dessen eigentlich ganz sicher. Wenn Snape sie doch nur etwas mehr unterstützen würde. Er war ein brillianter Tränkebrauer und hochintelligent – wenn er doch nur über seinen Schatten springen könnte und seine Überlegungen miteinbringen würde! Sie war überzeugt davon, dass sie der Lösung ihres Problems dann schon viel näher gekommen wäre.

Aber leider war Snape nun mal Snape. Und er half niemand. Und vor allem nicht ihr. Sie würde sich wohl oder übel weiterhin allein da durch boxen müssen. Und sie hatte keinesfalls vor aufzugeben. Es sei denn Snape warf sie hinaus. Irgendwann würde sie die Verschwendung von Trankzutaten argumentieren müssen. Und genau das war der Punkt vor dem Hermine sich fürchtete. Sie hatte keine weiteren Argumente die sie aus dem Ärmel schütteln konnte. Nur ihr Bauchgefühl, das ihr eindeutig sagte, dass da noch mehr war. Wenn sie nur endlich einen winzigkleinen Erfolg verbuchen könnte!

Frustriert blätterte sie eine Seite im Buch weiter und versuchte sich erneut auf das Geschriebene zu konzentrieren.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

Der Sonntag verging ruhig und unauffällig. Viele waren noch damit beschäftigt Weihnachtsgrusskarten zu basteln und an Freunde und Bekannte zu verschicken. Hermine brauchte das nicht zu tun. Ihre Freunde waren hier in Hogwarts und Verwandtschaft hatte sie keine bis auf ihre Oma mütterlicherseits, die aber Weihnachten bei ihr und ihren Eltern verbrachte, so dass sie die Karte samt Geschenk perönlich übergeben konnte. Hermine hatte ihr einen warmen Schal gestrickt und war stolz auf das Ergebnis.

Sie hatte ihre Strickkünste während ihres 5. Schuljahres nahezu perfektioniert, als sie für die Elfen Mützen und Strümpfe gefertigt hatte, in dem Bemühen sie zu befreien. Ein Vorhaben, das sie aufgegeben hatte, nachdem einige der Elfen wirklich bitterböse auf sie gewesen waren und Dobby fast erstickt wäre in dem Bestreben die ganzen, von ihr gestrickten Sachen zu tragen, um ihr eine Freude zu machen.

Heute war Donnerstag und damit auch der letzte Schultag dieses Jahres. Keiner der Lehrer verlangte wirklich noch etwas von ihnen. Sogar Professor McGonagall hatte ihr übliches strenges Regiment fallenlassen und sich einige witzige Spiele für sie ausgedacht. Zum Beispiel sollten sie eine ganze Reihe von Tassen auf ihr Kommando hin in ein Tier verwandeln, wobei man natürlich nicht wusste in was der Nachbar seine Tasse verwandeln würde. Die Gefahr, dass eine Maus gefressen werden konnte, wenn ein anderer seine Tasse in eine Katze verwandeln würde, trieb viele dazu sich von vornherein an grossen Tieren zu probieren. Oder zumindest an Tieren die sich schützen konnten, wie zum Beispiel ein Igel.

In der Klasse entstand das grösste und wunderbarste Chaos und Gekreische beim Versuch sein eigenes Tier zu retten und bei Angriffsgefahr schnell wieder in eine Tasse zurück zu verwandeln. Hermine warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf Ron, dessen Wangen im Feuereifer glühten und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. Wenn er immer so motiviert wäre, dann hätte er einige Schwierigkeiten weniger in der Schule.

Hermine wandte ihrer Katze wieder den Kopf zu und schrie erschrocken aufd als sie sah wie sie sich gerade auf eine Taube stürzted die offensichtlich Nevil gehörte der mit hochrotem, entsetzten Gesicht vergeblich versuchte sie wieder zurückzuverwandeln. Blitzschnell hob sie ihren Zauberstab und Nevilles Taube wurde wieder zur Tasse. Allerdings fehlte ihr der Henkel da Hermines Katze sich in den Schwanzfedern verbissen hatte, die noch aus dem Maul lugten.

„Danke.", schnaufte Neville erleichtert und wischte sich den Schweiss von der Stirn.

Auch die anderen Lehrer hatten sich unterhaltsame Aufgaben ausgedacht. Madam Sprout zum Beispiel brachte ihnen einen ganzen Korb voll Kichererbsen mit und das hatte eine solche ansteckende Wirkung auf die ganze Klasse, dass viele bald Tränen lachten. Professor Flitwick liess sie eine Kissenschlacht machen, natürlich bewaffnet mit Zauberstäben und Madam Hooch teilte die ganze Klasse in zwei Parteien und eröffnete ein Qidditchspiel.

Es war eine ausgesprochen schöne Woche. Sogar bei Snape durften sie eine Trank brauen der die Stimmung hob und diesen dann an sich testen. So kam es, dass sie zum ersten Mal die Kerker mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht verliessen und das obwohl Snape bestimmt 50 Punkte von Gryffindor abgezogen hatte und seine Laune eher noch schlechter gewesen war als sonst.

Hermine verbrachte den Abend damit ihren Koffer zu packen. Sie freute sich auf daheim aber ein bisschen Wehmut schwang in ihrem Tun mit. Sie hatte sich schon so sehr daran gewöhnt ihre Freunde immer um sich zu haben, so das es ihr in den Ferien meistens vorkamen, als hätte man ihr einen Arm abgenommen.

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht als die vier Freunde endlich beschlossen ins Bett zu gehen. Vor allem Harry hatte bei dem Gedanken an die bevorstehenden zwei Wochen im Ligusterweg bei Tante und Onkel schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzogen. Und dieses Jahr würde es für ihn keine Möglichkeit geben Ron zu besuchen, und damit etwas eher der Knute seiner Verwandtschaft zu entkommen, da Ron mit seinen Eltern zu seinem Bruder Bill reisen wollten, um Weihnachten dort zu verbringen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Harry versetzte diese Aussicht seinen Freund Ron in Hochstimmung, die er krampfhaft zu unterdrücken suchte, als er Harrys Gesicht sah.

„Hoffentlich geht die Zeit schnell rum", sagte Ron hastig und streckte sich mit einem lauten, wohligen Grunzen. „Ich bin froh wenn wir erst alle wieder hier sind." Er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf und blickte zur Decke hoch um seinen Freund nicht ansehen zu müssen

„Ja", seufzte Harry aus tiefer Brust. „Und das nächste Halbjahr wird anstrengend. Die werden uns mit Sicherheit mit Aufgaben zuschütten. Die Prüfungen…" Sein Kopf ruckte zu Hermine herum. „Willst du im nächsten Jahr weiterhin deine kostbare Freizeit bei der Fledermaus im Kerker verbringen?" Der missbilligende Unterton in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

Genervt rollte Hermine ihre Augen. Wie oft hatte sie in letzter Zeit diese Diskussion führen müssen. Würde sie ihre Freizeit bei Professor McGonagall verbringen, dann wäre es ihren beiden Freunden mit Sicherheit egal. Da es nun mal aber der von beiden so sehr verhasste Snape war, dem sie sich freiwillig auslieferte, musste sie sich ständig erneut rechtfertigen.

„Ja das habe ich vor.", sagte sie bemüht ruhig. „Solange er mich lässt.", fügte sie bitter hinzu. Die letzten Wochen waren ja nicht so berauschend gelaufen und in Hermine keimte immer mehr das Gefühl, das Snape bald der Geduldsfaden reißen würde.

Sie hatte ihm trotz allem an ihrem letzten Tag im Labor schöne Weihnachten gewünscht und dafür einen höhnischen Blick aus dem schmalen, blassen Gesicht geerntet. „Weihnachten das Fest der Liebe", hatte er gehöhnt. „Halten Sie mich für einen gefühlsduseligen Menschen Miss Granger?" Hermine hatte einen Augenblick lang nachdenklich seinem Blick standgehalten. „Nein." „Dann verschonen Sie mich bitte in Zukunft mit solchen Floskeln." Mit diesen Worten war er zur Tür gerauscht, hatte diese aufgerissen und ungeduldig gewartet das sie ging. Kaum war sie über die Schwelle getreten, war die Tür hinter ihr mit einem lauten Knall zugeflogen.

„Lasst uns ins Bett gehen", sagte Hermine mit einem erneuten Blick auf die Uhr gähnend und erhob sich. „Wir sehen uns morgen früh." Sie winkte den beiden zu bevor sie sich umdrehte und mit Ginny zusammen in den Schlafsaal ging. Sie freute sich auf Weihnachten. Aber sie freute sich auch schon wieder auf das neue Jahr und die bevorstehenden Herausforderungen. Nur der Gedanke an Snape bereitete ihr etwas Magendrücken, als ob sie gerade einen von Hagrids betonharten Steinkeksen gegessen hätte.


	13. Blitz und Donner

Seit zwei Wochen waren sie nun wieder auf Hogwarts, hatten Ferienerlebnisse ausgetauscht, Weihnachtsgeschenke bestaunt und allmählich kehrte der Alltag wieder ein. Ron der am Anfang noch ganz beseelt war von seiner grossen Reise und sich deshalb kaum auf den Unterricht konzentrieren konnte, setzte nach und nach wieder sein übliches mürrisches Gesicht auf, angesichts der vielen Hausaufgaben die sie bekamen, und des Drucks der sich spürbar erhöhte.

Hermine hatte über die Ferien viel recherchiert und immer neue, vielversprechende Ideen waren ihr gekommen, so das sie bei der Rückkehr ins Schloss fast platzte vor Tatendrang und es kaum erwarten konnte endlich wieder in die Kerker zu kommen. Der einzige Wermutstropfen an der Sache war ihr Professor für Trankbrauerei. Snape war schlecht gelaunt wie eh und je und kritisierte harsch jeden ihrer Handgriffe.

Hermine verbrachte nun fast jeden zweiten Tag im Labor, und die meiste Zeit behielt er sie scharf im konnte stundenlang direkt hinter ihr stehen, ohne sich zu bewegen, und nicht der kleinste Fehltritt entging seinen pechschwarzen Augen.

Er schnaubte höhnisch bei jedem missglückten Versuch und sparte nie mit boshaften, teilweise verletzenden Bemerkungen. Hermine hatte eigentlich geglaubt sie könne sehr gut ihre Ohren verschliessen, doch so langsam aber sicher wurde ihre Geduld hart auf die Probe gestellt, und nicht nur einmal wünschte sie sich, innerlich kochend vor Wut, ihm einfach einen Silencio auf den Hals hetzen zu können, um endlich einmal ihre Ruhe zu haben.

Natürlich tat sie nichts dergleichen, und so waren ihre Nerven Mitte Januar bereits zum Zerreisen gespannt.

„Du solltest mal wieder ein bisschen auf Abstand zu Snape gehen. So langsam gewöhnst du dir nämlich seine Marotten an!", fauchte Harry sie an, als sie ihn mit einer scharfen, spöttischen Bemerkung zurecht wies, weil er in einem Aufsatz, den sie für Binns machen sollten, einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

„Es liegt nicht an Professor-„, sie betonte das Wort ,„Snape, sondern eher daran, dass ich keine Erfolge mit meinen Versuchen erziele!", erwiderte sie bissig. „Dann lass es endlich sein!", gab Harry scharf zurück und strich den falschen Absatz auf seinem Pergament nachdrücklich durch.

„Nein – das werde ich nicht.", zischte Hermine entnervt, wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum ,so das ihre Haare wild um ihren Kopf flogen, und schlüpfte mit grossen Schritten durch das Portaitloch nach draussen. Harry sah ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

Wütend lief Hermine die Treppen nach unten. Sie wusste, dass sie ungerecht war, und ihr fiel sehr wohl auf, dass Ron und Harry ihre Gesellschaft mieden um solchen Konforntationen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Seufzend lies sie sich auf einer Treppenstufe nieder und starrte ausdrucklos vor sich hin.

Sie hatte sich mit solchem Ehrgeiz in diese Sache verbissen, dass es für sie fast einem Eingeständnis von Unzulänglichkeit gleichkam wenn sie jetzt aufgeben würde. Und Snapes Verhalten machte die Sachlage nicht besser.

In letzter Zeit häuften sich die Schussligkeitsfehler die sie machte wenn sie am Kessel stand. Sie war nervös aus Angst vor Rückschlägen und Snapes bissigen Kommentaren. Und genau diese Nervosität löste neue Fehler aus und dieser Teufelskreislauf beschleunigte sich von Tag zu Tag. Wenn sie doch nur einmal allein im Labor sein könnte! Frustriert hieb sie mit der Faust neben sich auf die kalte Steinstufe und zuckte sofort zusammen, als der Schmerz sie durchfuhr.

Schwerfällig stand sie auf, klopfte sich den Staub von der Hose und setzte ihren Weg in die Kerker fort. Sehr viele Ideen hatte sie nicht mehr. Für heute hatte sie noch den Seeligkeitssud gefunden, wo man ihrer Meinung nach ein darin verwendetes Kraut durch zermahlenen Fulgurit ersetzen konnte.

Das Ergebnis dieses Versuches würde zeigen, ob es Sinn machte ihre andere Idee auch umzusetzen. Andernfalls würde ihre Zeit im Labor erfolglos zu Ende gehen. Bei diesem Gedanken fiel ihr das Atmen schwerer und die Sonnenstrahlen, die für diese Jahreszeit ungewöhnlich hell durch die Fenster auf die Wände, die Treppe und ihr Gesicht fielen, schienen sich zu verdüstern.

Energisch schob sie die deprimierenden Gedanken beiseite, und mit ihm die Tränen der Hilflosigkeit, die versuchten sich ihren Weg zu den Augen zu bahnen. Es gab ja noch eine weitere Hoffnung. Snape. Wenn alles nichts mehr half ,musste sie in den sauren Apfel beissen und ihn fragen. Sie war sich sicher, dass er ihr weiterhelfen konnte. Die Zweifel, dass er das auch tun würde, überwogen allerdings.

Snape würde seine Freude, sie endlich wieder loszuwerden, mit Sicherheit nicht verstecken.

In den Kerkern angekommen klopfte sie zaghaft an die Tür. Selbst ihr Klopfen hatte erheblich an Schwung verloren, stellte sie mit einem bitteren Zug um den Mund fest. Geduldig blieb sie stehen und wartete auf sein Herein.

Auch daran hatte Hermine sich gewöhnt. Snape lies sie absichtlich ein bis zwei Minuten vor der Tür warten. Das gehörte zu dem kleinen Begrüssungsritual, welches sich in den vergangenen Wochen eingeschlichen hatte. Und es vermittelte ihr jedes Mal erneut das Gefühl zwar geduldet, aber nicht willkommen zu sein.

Als die dunkle Stimme dann endlich von der anderen Seite der Tür ertönte, trat Hermine rasch ein. Wie immer brauchte sie ein paar Sekunden bis ihre Augen sich an das Zwielicht des hohen Raumes gewöhnt hatten. Sie hatte sich schon oft gefragt wie Snape das Tag für Tag aushielt.

Ruhig holte sie ihre Unterlagen aus ihrer Tasche und legte sie neben sich auf den Tisch, wo sie sie gut im Blick hatte. Dann ging sie zum Regal, holte sich zwei Kessel, fachte die Feuer an und vertiefte sich in ihre Aufzeichnungen.

Es waren keine schwarzmagischen dabei, so dass sie in kürzester Zeit alles was sie benötigte vor sich auf dem Tische liegen hatte, und damit begann, die Zutaten mit akribischen Schnitten zu zerkleinern oder im Mörser zu zerstampfen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Snape tauchte neben ihr auf. Schweigend glitten seine schwarzen Augen über den Tisch und Hermine wappnete sich innerlich gegen den ersten Angiff des Tages. Mit klopfenden Herzen, doch äusserlich absolut ruhig, arbeitete sie weiter.

Als ihr Professor nach zehn Minuten immer noch nichts gesagt hatte, lies ihre Anspannung etwas nach. Sie nahm ein kleines Stück von dem Fulgurit und fing an es zu zerstampfen.

„Was bei Merlins Bart tun sie da?", herrschte Snape sie plötzlich an. Hermine zuckte wie unter einem Schlag zusammen. Unsicher blickte sie von dem vor ihr stehenden Mörser zu Snape. „Fulgurit zerstampfen Sir.", antwortete sie mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme.

„Fulgurit? Für was soll das gut sein?", polterte Snape ungehalten.

„Ich dachte ich könnte damit das Himmelskraut ersetzen, dass man normalerweise für den Seeligkeitssud verwendet…" Ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser und erstarb beim Anblick des unheilverkündenden Funkelns seiner, zu einem schmalen Spalt zusammengekniffenen, pechschwarzen Augen.

„Himmelskraut durch Fulgurit ersetzen ist so unmöglich wie der Versuch Ihnen das selbstständige Denken beizubringen.", fauchte er eisig, sodass Hermine unwillkürlich eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken lief.

Gleichzeitig entfachten seine Worte in ihr eine Flamme der Wut. Wut über die Respektlosigkeit, die er glaubte sich anderen Menschen gegenüber herausnehmen zu können. Wut über die ständigen Versuche ihre Intelligenz herunter zu spielen und sie als dummes ,unfähiges Mädchen dastehen zu lassen.

Er beugte sich ein Stück zu ihr nach vorn und sah ihr direkt in die Augen, seine Nase nicht weit entfernt von ihrer. Sie registrierte die dunkelgraue, fast schwarze Iris, nahm seinen herben Geruch nach Kräutern schaudernd wahr und sah seine schwarzen Haarsträhnen, die ihm durch diese Vorwärtsbewegung ins Gesicht gefallen waren, und deren Spitzen fast seine Nase berührten.

„Himmelskraut, Miss Granger, heisst so weil es blau ist. Es hat absolut nichts mit einer Einwirkung des Himmels zu tun. Ganz im Gegenteil – es wächst an den dunkelsten Stellen im Wald oder in Höhlen. Aber das wissen Sie sicher längst. Wie um alles in der Welt kommen Sie darauf, Fulgurit als Ersatz dafür zu verwenden?!" Seine Stimme war bei seinen letzten Worten immer lauter geworden, er hatte sich aufgerichtet und stand jetzt drohend vor ihr.

Seine Augenbrauen waren zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengezogen, die Falte zwischen ihnen kam deutlich zum Vorschein und die Ader an seinem Hals pulsierte heftig.

„Ich –„,setzte Hermine an, doch Snape gebot ihr mit einer herrischen Bewegung zu schweigen.

„Ich habe keine Lust mir Ihre primitiven Gedankengänge anzuhören, Miss Granger. Räumen Sie den Tisch auf und lassen Sie sich etwas besseres einfallen das nächste Mal!" Damit drehte er sich um und lies sie einfach stehen.

Die Flamme in Hermines Innerem explodierte mit einem mächtigen Knall zu einer rasenden Feuerbrunst, die durch ihre Eingeweide tobte. Für einen endlosen Moment geriet der Boden unter ihr ins schwimmen.

Bevor sie wusste, was sie da eigentlich tat, war sie schon bei Snape, packte ihn an seinem Umhang und riss ihn daran zu sich herum. Sie blickte in dieses fahle Gesicht aus dem die schwarzen Augen sie zornig anfunkelten und hätte es am liebsten zerkratzt.

„Wagen Sie es nicht nocheinmal mich so eiskalt abzuservieren, Professor Snape!", belferte sie mit sich überschlagender Stimme. „Ich bin nicht das dumme, kleine Mädchen das Sie gern in mir sehen! Seit Wochen denke ich nach, arbeite Pläne heraus und setze meine Freizeit dafür ein etwas Neues zu entdecken. Und Sie haben nichts besseres zu tun als mich ständig vorzuführen, mir unter die Nase zu reiben für wie unfähig Sie mich halten und das Sie mich am liebsten auf den Mond schicken würden! Ich zweifle langsam an IHRER Kompetenz Sir! Jeder andere Lehrer dieser Schule würde mich bei so einem Vorhaben nach Kräften unterstützen – doch das haben Sie ja nicht nötig! Der allwissende Severus Snape kann ja einfach auf Gefühlen anderer herumtrampeln, ohne sich zu rechtfertigen oder wenigstens unter Beweis zu stellen, dass er es besser kann! Dann sagen Sie mir doch was ich tun soll! Ich wäre dankbar über jedes bisschen Hilfe – aber diese verweigern Sie mir schlechthin einfach!"

Schweratmend, am ganzen Körper bebend starrte sie ihn an. Es war ihr egal ob er sie jetzt von der Schule schmeissen würde oder sie verhexen. Eine Welle von Genugtuung durchflutete sie, und sie genoss dieses Gefühl mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers.

Snape stand im ersten Moment wie erschlagen, unfähig sich zu rühren. Sein Gesicht war angespannt und noch eine Spur weisser als sonst, er hatte die Hände fest so zu Fäusten geballt, dass seine Knöchel weiss hervortraten. Dann packte er sie blitzartig bei den Oberarmen und schmetterte sie rücksichtslos an die Wand. Mit einem Satz war er bei ihr und hielt ihr drohend den gezückten Zauberstab unter die Nase.

‚Das wars', dachte Hermine und bebte aus Angst vor dem, was sie heraufbeschworen hatte. Doch sie riss sich zusammen und zwang sich mit aller Kraft ruhig zu bleiben. Entschlossen hob sie den Kopf ein Stück höher und blickte ihm mit fest zusammengepressten Lippen in die pechschwarzen Augen.

„Sie sind einen Schritt zu weit gegangen Granger. Selbstherrlich und arrogant wie ihr Freund Potter." Er spie ihr den Namen förmlich ins Gesicht. „Wagen Sie nie wieder ein bittendes Wort an mich zu richten, und seien Sie froh, dass Sie meine Schülerin sind." Hermine wischte sich provokativ mit dem Ärmel über ihr Gesicht, als ob sie Speicheltropfen entfernen wollte.

Snapes Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer hässlichen Fratze, er drückte ihr die Spitze seinen Zauberstabes fester in die Wange und gab ein wolfsartiges Knurren von sich. Hermine japste kaum hörbar auf vor Schmerz, bewegte sich jedoch keinen Millimeter. Unnachgiebig erwiderte sie seinen Blick.

Pechschwarze Augen trafen auf haselnussbraune. Schweratmend standen sich beide reglos gegenüber, die Gesichter nah beieinander, den anderen keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassend, keinen Millimeter nachgebend. Auf ihrer Stirn glitzerten kleine Schweisströpfchen, ihr Schweigen dehnte sich und füllte den Raum Es war nichts zu hören als ihrer beider keuchender Atem. In der Tiefe der schwarzen Augen blitzte etwas auf, ein Ausdruck den Hermine nicht zu deuten wusste, der ihr aber unwillkürlich einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Sie vergas für einen Moment den Schmerz, den die Spitze seines Zauberstabes an ihrer Wange verursachte, kniff ihre Augen etwas zusammen um die Tiefen seiner schwarzen genauer ergründen zu können, und nahm plötzlich seinen Atem wahr, der ihr heiss über die Wange strich.

Ein erneuter Schauer lief über ihren Körper. Sie spürte jäh die Hitze, die sein Körper durch die Kleidung ausstrahlte, sah seine undurchdringlich dunklen Augen, trank die Kraft, die von ihm ausging und die Flammen in ihrem Inneren erwachten erneut zu einem hellen Feuer. Nur wurden sie diesmal nicht genährt von alles verzehrender Wut, sondern von einem, alles in den Schatten stellenden Verlangen.

Ihre Augen flackerten unruhig zwischen den seinen hin und her und sie schluckte schwer. Ihr Puls jagte. Mit weichen Knien senkte sie vollkommen verwirrt den Kopf, ausserstande seinen Blick noch länger standzuhalten. Während sie aufgewühlt in sich hineinlauschte wich Snape ruckartig von ihr zurück, drehte sich wortlos um und verschwand durch eine Tür die mit einem Knall hinter ihm zuflog.

Immer noch schwer atmend lehnte Hermine an der Wand und presste ihre heisse Stirn an die kühlen Steine der Mauer. Die Kühle, die sie so plötzlich umfing lies sie leise schaudern. In ihrem Kopf jagten sich verwirrende Gedanken und hinter den Lidern ihrer geschlossenen Augen sah sie sein blasses, verschlossenes Gesicht. Für einen schicksalhaften Moment hatte sie Snape als Mann wahrgenommen. Und er hatte es ihr angesehen.

Sicher, er war verbitterter Mann. er lebte diese Verbitterung aus und scherte sich einen Dreck um andere Menschen. Er haderte mit dem Leben, fühlte sich als Opfer ungerechter Schicksalslaunen und sah nicht ein, dass es andere besser haben sollten. Er strahlte eine fast greifbare Kälte aus. Aber eben auch die Faszination einer völligen Unabhängigkeit. Einer absoluten Macht. Er brauchte niemanden und es war ihm völlig gleichgültig, was andere von ihm dachten.

Was zur Hölle war bloss in sie gefahren? Warum reagierten ihre Sinne plötzlich in solch einer Art und Weise auf ihn? Er war ihr Lehrer! Er war geschätzte hundert Jahre älter als sie! Und sie mochte ihn doch überhaupt nicht…oder? Hatte dieser Tag, dieser kurze Moment etwas daran geändert? Was würde sie tun, wenn er plötzlich wieder hier herein kommen würde? Wenn er auf sie zukommen würde und… Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf und warf der Tür, durch die er verschwunden war, einen panischen Blick zu.

Sie musste hier weg. Schnell. Sie strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht, packte eilends ihre Tasche und riss diese mit so einer fahrigen Bewegung vom Tisch, dass ein paar Glaskolben gefährlich ins Schwanken gerieten.  
Fluchtartig verliess sie den Raum, die Tür flog mit einem lauten Krachen hinter ihr zu, was sie aber nur wie durch einen dicken Vorhang wahrnahm.

Weg. Nur weit weg, hämmerte es ununterbrochen in ihrem Kopf. Sie lief und lief und wurde erst ruhiger, als sie auf halben Weg zwischen dem Schloss und dem See war. Sie lies ihr glühendes Gesicht von der eisigen Winterluft umfächern und atmete tief durch.

Jetzt, hier draussen im hellen Licht des Tages, kam ihr ihre Reaktion übertrieben vor. Warum war sie davon gelaufen? Was war denn schon gross passiert? Eigentlich nichts. Nur das sie entdeckt hatte, dass Snape ein Mann war.

Hermine stöhnte leise. Wie sollte sie ihm gegenübertreten wenn sie sich das nächste mal – morgen? – sahen? Wollte er sie überhaupt noch wiedersehen? Stand die Erlaubnis noch, wiederzukommen, oder war das heute ein Rauswurf?

Aber sie konnte nicht ewig vor ihm davonlaufen. Und vor allem wollte sie die Lage testen, bevor er sie vor der gessamten Klasse in der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde auflaufen lassen würde. Morgen war Sonntag und sie beschloss ganz normal, als ob nichts gewesen wäre, wieder ins Labor zu gehen.

Dann würde sie weitersehen.

Langsam kroch die Kälte des Januartages durch den Stoff ihrer Kleidung und bescherte ihr eine Gänsehaut. Rasch machte sie sich auf den Rückweg ins Schloss und freute sich auf das gemütliche Feuer im Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie musste sich noch überlegen, welchen Test sie morgen durchführen wollte, nachdem der heutige Versuch ein offensichtlicher Fehlgriff gewesen war. Alle anderen Gedanken verdrängte sie, auch wenn sie innerlich ununterbrochen zitterte.


	14. Entfernungen

Er hatte es stillschweigend zu Kenntnis genommen das sie wieder da war. Sie redeten nicht mehr viel miteinander. Meist bestand ihre Unterhaltung nur aus Snapes mürrischen Grollen und finsteren Bemerkungen, die sie allerdings gelernt hatte zu ignorieren.

Hermine vollendete das Experiment mit dem Fulgurit, was ihr aber auch den erwünschten Erfolg nicht einbrachte. Snape wurde zusehends unzufriedener und nörgelte mehr als je zuvor.

Wenn er einen Blick in ihren Kessel warf, dann achtete er peinlichst genau darauf einen gebührenden Abstand zu ihr zu halten, als ob sie eine ansteckende Krankheit hätte. Er erwähnte den Vorfall nie wieder und Hermine hütete sich ihn daran zu erinnern.

Nur wenn ihre Blicke sich trafen, was beide zu vermeiden suchten, beschleunigte sich Hermines Herzschlag und sie hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Solche Momente gab es aber nur noch selten, und wenn es doch passierte, dann waren es nur zehntelsekunden bis einer von ihnen hastig den Blick senkte.

Es war jetzt bereits Ende Januar und Hermine hatte bisher noch keinen Fortschritt bei ihrer Arbeit erzielt, was sie masslos frustrierte. Sie wartete angespannt auf den Tag, an dem Snape sie vor die Tür setzen würde, denn auch er war sichtlich ernüchtert und unzufrieden, auch wenn er es nicht sagte.

Er verschwand immer öfter noch während Hermine mitten in ihren Versuchen war und tauchte dann meistens nicht mehr auf. Das allerdings verschaffte ihr ungewohnten Freiraum und die Arbeit ging ihr wesentlich leichter von der Hand, als unter Snapes kritischen Blicken.

Gestern war er schon nach zehn Minuten verschwunden und heute hatte er ihr nur eine magische Notiz an der Tür hinterlassen, das offen sei und sie reingehen könne. Er würde heute keine Zeit haben. Und natürlich hatte er sich auch den Kommentar nicht verkneifen können, dass sie doch dafür sorgen solle, dass das Labor hinterher wieder ordentlich, sauber und aufgeräumt wäre.

Hermine hatte leise schnaubend den Kopf geschüttelt. Als ob sie jemals vergessen hätte das Labor und die Kessel zu säubern und die Zutaten sorgfältig wieder in die Regale zu sortieren!

Also würde er heute gar nicht auftauchen. Hermine summte leise vor sich hin bei der Arbeit und genoss die Ruhe. Ein Hauch von Stolz durchzog ihre Brust, denn mit dem heutigen Tag bewies Snape eindeutig, dass er ihr mittlerweile vertraute.

Hermine sah sich um. Die hohen Kellergewölbe mit den immer etwas feuchten, steinernen Wänden, wirkten düster. Die kleinen Fenster weit oben waren mit dunklen Vorhängen bestückt, was das spärliche Tageslicht, das den Weg zu ihnen fand, fast komplett daran hinderte in den Raum zu dringen.

Auch anderen Ecken des Raumes hatte der Bewohner eindeutig seine dunkle Note aufgedrückt. Das Holz der Möbel war dunkel, sie wirkten sehr wuchtig und man hatte das Gefühl von ihnen bedrängt zu werden. Kleine, zierliche und helle Möbel hätten den Raum freundlicher und luftiger wirken lassen.

Blumen gab es keine. Diese hätten hier unten wohl auch nicht das nötige Licht zum Leben bekommen. Die Luft war abgestanden und roch streng nach Kräutern und anderen nicht identifizierbaren Dingen. Die Regale an den Wänden waren hoch, reichten bis fast unter die Decke und waren vollgestopft mit den erstaunlichtsen aber auch abschreckendsten Sachen die man sich vorstellen konnte.

Da sie noch nie die Gelegenheit hatte sich wirklich in Ruhe umzusehen, machte sie einen zögernden Schritt darauf zu und musterte die verschiedenen Gläser und Kisten die sich dort im Laufe der Jahre angesammelt hatten, und teilweise verstaubt waren.

Aus einem Glas starrten sie hunderte winziger, toter Augen an, die zu merkwürdigen kleinen Körpern gehörten und wohl am ehesten an zu gross geratene Regenwürmer erinnerten. Sie schwammen in einer rötlichen Flüssigkeit und Hermine schauderte bei dem Gedanken es könne Blut sein.

Schnell wand sie sich ab und schritt weiter an der Regalwand entlang. In einer Ecke befand sich ein kleines Kästchen, welches so sehr eingestaubt war, dass man die Beschriftung nicht mehr lesen konnte. Vorsichtig hob sie es aus dem Regal und wischte sacht mit den Fingern die dicke Staubschicht und die unzähligen Spinnweben von dem Deckel. „Krötenmaul' stand darauf und Hermine hätte es fast erschrocken fallen lassen.

Ob es wirklich….? Mit leicht zitternden Händen und angewidert verzogenem Gesicht hob sie den Deckel ein winziges Stück an, und spähte hinein. Sie war fast erleichtert, als sie darin kleine gelblich-braune, getrocknete Blumenblüten vorfand. Sie schloss das Kästchen, stellte es vorsichtig wieder an seinen Platz und drehte sich zu ihrem Kessel um, in dem der Trank vernehmlich angefangen hatte zu blubbern.

Sie ging hinüber und regulierte mit einem kleinen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes die Temperatur des Feuers unter dem Kessel, bis die Flammen nur noch lau vor sich hin flackerten.

Jetzt dauerte es noch etwa zehn Minuten. Danach sollte der Trank eine leicht grünliche Färbung haben, und wie Seide schimmern. Hermine setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der vor ihrem Tisch stand, und nahm sich ein mitgebrachtes Buch zur Hand, bei dem sie bisher nicht die Ruhe gefunden hatte es zu lesen.

Es vergingen nur ein paar Minuten bis sie merkte, dass ihre Augen nicht auf den Seiten des Buches ruhten, sondern statt dessen auf der Tür ruhten, durch die Snape immer verschwand. Sie blinzelte ein paar mal um sich aus ihren Gedanken zu reissen, und richtete den Blick wieder auf das Buch in ihren Händen.

Erneut ertappte sie sich nach ein paar Minuten dabei, wie ihr Blick zur Tür glitt und unwillkürlich hatte sie Snapes grosse, dunkle Gestalt vor sich, wie er mit wehenden Umhang durch sie verschwand. Was er wohl heute machte das er keine Zeit fand hier her zu kommen? Die Zeit der Todesser war schon lange vorbei, Voldemort tot und Snape widmete seine Arbeit auschliesslich Hogwarts.

Dumledore hatte ihnen das nötigste von Snapes Geschichte offenbart, was ihm aber keinerlei zusätzliche Sympathien bei den Schülern einbrachte. Harry konnte ihn nach wie vor nicht leiden und auch der Gedanke daran, das Snape seine Mutter geliebt und ihn zu beschützen versucht hatte, lockte bei ihm eher ein unwohles Schaudern hervor, als Verständnis.

Für Harry war es noch lange kein Grund sich so abwertend gegenüber dem Sohn zu verhalten, der seiner hätte sein können. „Kein Wunder, dass meine Mutter ihn nicht gewollt hat. Nun sieh ihn dir doch an Hermine!", waren seine Worte gewesen, als sie ihn vor einiger Zeit versucht hatte darauf anzusprechen. „Und eine andere Frau interessiert sich für den sowieos nicht." Verächtlich hatte sich sein Mund gekräuselt.

Hermine war bei diesen Worten still geworden und erinnerte sich deutlich an den Ausdruck in Snapes Gesicht, an das unbestimmte Flackern in seinen dunklen Augen und an das deutliche Kribbeln im Bauch, dass ihr dieser Moment verschafft hatte. War sie verrückt geworden? War ihr Bild von ihrem grosses Idol Snape (das er ohne Zweifel die ganzen Jahre für sie gewesen war), plötzlich zu etwas verrutscht, was gefährlich wurde? Was sie fanatisch machte?

Nun – fanatisch hatte es sich definitiv nicht angefühlt. Es war eher so gewesen, als ob, sie strich grübelnd mit dem Zeigefinger über ihre Nase – ja als ob sie plötzlich jemanden gefunden hatte, den sie nie dort vermutet hätte. Und zu ihrem Leidwesen dachte sie seither wesentlich häufiger an Snape als davor.

Aus ihrem Kessel ertönte plötzlich ein leises Zischen und grüne Funken sprühten nach oben. Erschrocken zückte Hermine ihren Zauberstab, löschte das Feuer unter dem Kessel und kühlte den Trank um einige Grad ab. Vorsichtig warf sie einen Blick in den Kessel und war erleichtert, als der Trank immer noch seine seidig schimmernde, grüne Färbung hatte.

Das sah gut aus. Den Vergleich zu dem anderen Trank konnte sie aber erst morgen ziehen, da dieser noch knappe fünfzehn Stunden brauchte, um fertig zu werden.

Sie nahm eine Probe, verkorkte die Phiole sorgfältig und stellte sie in das Regal, das Snape ihr extra dafür zugewiesen hatte. Dann säuberte sie den Kessel, räumte die restlichen Zutaten weg und reinigte den Tisch gründlich.

Als sie ihre Tasche geschultert hatte, warf sie noch einen prüfenden Blick durch den Raum, ob auch wirklich alles wieder so war wie sie es vorgefunden hatte, und ihr Blick blieb erneut an der Tür hängen. Wo er wohl war?

Im selben Moment schüttelte sie energisch den Gedanken ab und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie sich mit Harry treffen wollte, der sie verzweifelt um ein paar Tipps gebeten hatte aus Panik vor dem bevorstehenden Valentinstag. Und immerhin war Ginny Hermines beste Freundin.

Darüber hinaus war auch das Thema Valentinstag etwas, woran sie nur mit viel Unbehagen und Widerwillen dachte. Wahrscheinlich würde sie an diesem Tag einfach einen Spaziergang auf die Ländereien machen und ihre Einsamkeit verfluchen. Zu Hagrid konnte sie auch nicht mehr gehen, da er in den letzten Jahren diesen Tag mit Madam Maxim verbrachte.

Hermine schnaubte frustriert. Selbst ein Halbriese fand das passende Deckelchen. Nur sie würde wohl bis an ihr Lebensende ein Dasein als alte Jungfer fristen. Vielleicht sollte sie ja doch eines ihrer Bücher heiraten wie Malfoy einmal boshaft geäussert hatte.

Aber noch war nicht aller Tage abend. Vielleicht gab es ja jemanden ausserhalb von Hogwarts der für sie geschaffen war. Das änderte aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie sich überlegen musste, wo und wie sie den 14.2. verbringen wollte.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Die nächsten Tage im Labor waren einsam, wie Hermine ernüchtert feststellen musste. Snape tauchte nun überhaupt nicht mehr auf und die Stille in den Kerkern schien sie oftmals zu erdrücken. Auch wenn Snapes Bemerkungen selten angenehmer Art, und eine Unterhaltung mit ihm nahezu unmöglich war – trotzdem fehlte etwas. Die Anwesenheit eines anderen Menschen in diesen düsteren Hallen hatte doch etwas Leben hineingebracht, und einfach das Wissen, dass Snape da war, hatte Hermine doppelt aufpassen lassen.

Jetzt merkte sie, dass sich kleinen Fehler einschlichen, weil sie zu oft mit etwas anderem beschäftigt war. Da waren zum einen die Regale mit den Trankzutaten, die sie Stück für Stück durchforstete und zum anderen die Regale mit den Büchern.

Hermine erschauderte leicht bei dem Gedanken an das Wissen, das dort an der Wand stand und langsam verstaubte. Sie verbrachte mittlerweile mehr Zeit damit zu lesen, als mit dem Trank an sich. Wenn die Zubereitung eines Trankes zwei Stunden dauerte, dann sass sie oftmals danach noch einmal so lang, weil sie sich in ein Buch vertieft hatte.

Gestern war es sogar fast Mitternacht gewesen, als sie ein erschrockener Blick auf die Uhr in die Höhe fahren lassen hatte. Sie wusste nicht wie Snape reagieren würde, wenn er sie hier erwischen würde um diese Uhrzeit und mit seinen Büchern. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er es ihr aber auch noch nie ausdrücklich verboten seine Bücher zu lesen.

Vor allem hoffte sie in den Büchern irgendeinen Hinweis zu bekommen. Irgendetwas, was sie weiterbringen würde. Sie selber wusste nicht mehr weiter. Sie hatte absolut keine Ideen mehr und Snape war nicht da, also konnte sie ihn nicht fragen.

Heute war Freitag und sie hatten Zaubertränke gehabt. Nach dem Unterricht wollte Hermine mit Snape sprechen. Sie hatte sich extra Zeit gelassen beim aufräumen ihres Platzes. Als ihre Mitschüler verschwunden waren, war sie vor seinen Schreibtisch getreten und hatte ihn um Rat gefragt.

Seine Antwort hätte sie sich vorher schon denken können: „Miss Granger, dass ist Ihr Projekt. Ich habe weder die Zeit, noch die Lust mich damit zu befasen. Hören Sie auf, wenn es Ihnen zu viel wird, aber jammern Sie mir nicht die Ohren voll. Vielleicht gibt es auch keine Lösung – auch das sollten Sie in Erwägung ziehen und akzeptieren." Dann hatte er sich wieder über seine Unterlagen gebeugt und ihr mit dieser Geste unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass er nichts weiter dazu sagen würde.

Jetzt sass sie hier in den Kerkern und sah sich müde um. Das war es also gewesen, warum er nicht mehr kam. Er hatte nicht etwas anderes zu tun – er hatte schlicht die Lust verloren. Sie hatte heute keinen Trank gebraut. Sie war nur hier, weil ihr diese Räume inzwischen vertraut geworden waren und sie sich wohl fühlte inmitten der Bücher und Apparaturen.

Sie würde es vermissen. Bei diesem Gedanken krallte sich ein hohläugiges Monster in ihrer Brust fest und nahm ihr fast die Luft zum Atmen. Sie hatte keinen weiteren Grund hier unten zu sitzen, Tag für Tag. Die Ideen waren ihr ausgegangen und nur die Gewohnheit hatte sie hierher getrieben.

Heute am 11. Februar, knapp 3 Monate nachdem sie ihre Arbeit begonnen hatte, gab sie auf. Heute hiess es Abschied nehmen von den Räumen, die ihr fast wie ein Zuhause geworden waren. Abschied nehmen von ihrem Wunsch etwas Besonderes zu entdecken. Und ja, auch Abschied nehmen von dem Verlangen, Snape zu beweisen, dass sie gut war. Anerkennung von ihm zu bekommen. Endlich, nach all den Jahren, die Anerkennung die sie sich von ihm wünschte.

Müde fuhr sie mit der Hand über ihre Augen aus denen jetzt leise zwei Tränen sickerten. Das Monster in ihrer Brust schien sich noch etwas fester an ihre Lungen zu klammern. Es drückte ihr jetzt fast den gesamten Brustkorb zusammen. Es tat weh.

Sie ging zu den hohen Bücherregalen, die sie in den letzten Tagen vollkommen vom Staub befreit hatte, und strich liebevoll mit den Fingerspitzen über die Buchrücken. Mit einem wehmütig-sanften Ausdruck auf ihrem schmalen Gesicht umfasste sie den düsteren Raum und starrte mit brennenden Augen auf die kleine Tür, von der sie bis heute nicht herausgefunden hatte wohin sie eigentlich führte.

Von plötzlicher Neugierde getrieben ging Hermine drauf zu, und stoppte kurz davor. Sie wollte schon die Hand ausstrecken um die Klinke herunterzudrücken, liess sie im letzten Moment jedoch sinken.

Snape würde es bestimmt nicht gut finden, wenn sie einfach durch sein Domizil spazierte. Was, wenn er ausgerechnet jetzt hereinkommen würde? Was, wenn er direkt in dem Raum hinter der Tür war? Zögernd ging sie wieder ein paar Schritte weg.

„Ach was", sagte sie sich laut. „Ich will mich ja nur verabschieden und ihm sagen das ich nicht wiederkomme." Und mit schnellen Schritten war sie wieder bei der Tür, drückte die Klinke nach unten und öffnete sie vorsichtig.

Langsam steckte sie ihren Kopf durch den Spalt und war enttäuscht, als sie vollkommene Finsternis empfing. Was auch immer das für ein Raum war – Snape war jedenfalls nicht hier. Oder?

„Professor Snape", rief sie atemlos in die Dunkelheit. Nichts. Sie zog die Tür ein Stück weiter auf, griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und murmelte „Lumos". Sogleich erhellte ein Licht, das von der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes ausging, ein grosses Stück des Raumes vor ihr.

Ihr Blick fiel auf ein zerschlissenes Sofa von undefinierbarer Farbe und einem ebensolchen Sessel. Sie hob den Zauberstab über den Kopf, um die Sicht zu erweitern und sah einen Kamin am anderen Ende des Raumes, davor einen Teppich, der genauso heruntergekommen aussah wie Sofa und Sessel, und einen Schreibtisch, links von ihr.

Mit angehaltenem Atem nahm sie den Raum in Augenschein, soweit es das spärliche Licht ihres Zauberstabes zuliess.

Snapes Privaträume.

Er lebte sehr bescheiden, soviel konnte Hermine bei dem dünnen licht erkennen. Kein Prunk und kein Glanz. Aber das hätte sie wohl auch verblüfft. Das hier passte zu Snape.

Sie wollte gerade wieder die Tür schliessen, als der Lichtstrahl auf ein Bücherregal fiel, das rechts von ihr, in etwa drei Meter Entfernung, an der Wand stand. Was hatte Snape für Bücher hier in seinem Wohnzimmer? Von Neugier getrieben ging sie weiter in den Raum hinein.

Sie liess das Licht über die Bücherrücken gleiten und las dabei die Titel. Nicht eines der Bücher sagte ihr etwas. Da gab es ‚Sinnverwirrende Tränke im Angesicht de Mondes' und ‚Beschwörungen der Erdtrolle' oder ‚Verfeinerung des Cruciatos – eine magische Kunst'. Hermine lief bei diesem Buchtitel eine Gänsehaut wie von tausend Spinnenbeinen über den Rücken.

Sie entdeckte noch einige Bücher die der schwarzmagischen Hölle entsprungen zu sein schienen. Wenn Snape das alles beherrschte, dann musste er ein excellenter und sehr starker Zauberer sein, mit dem garantiert nicht gut Kirschenessen war. Gut – anders hätte er die Zeit bei den Todessern wohl kaum überstehen können.

Ob er getötet hatte? Menschen gefoltert? Jemand der so fein ausgeprägte Sinne hatte wie Snape, musste ein sehr guter Folterer sein. Hermine erschrack hier über ihre eigenen Gedanken und wurde sich plötzlich bewusst, wo sie war, und der Gedanke, was Snape mit ihr anstellen würde – anstellen könnte – wenn er sie hier erwischen würde, jagte ihr die Furcht bis ins Mark.

Schnell drehte sie sich um, verliess heftig atmend Snapes Wohnzimmer und schloss schnell die Tür hinter sich. Im selben Moment flog die Tür auf der anderen Seite auf und das Objekt ihrer wüsten Gedanken stand als schwarze Silhouette auf der Schwelle. Hermine stiess vor Schreck einen spitzen Schrei aus und starrte ihn in herzjagender Panik mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Hatte er bemerkt wo sie gewesen war? Verrieten sie ihre zitternden Hände oder ihre weichen Knie?

Die Stille lag bedrohlich zwischen ihnen und keiner von beiden bewegte sich.

„Was tun sie hier Miss Granger?" Seine Stimme durchquerte den Raum wie ein gefährliches Raubtier auf Jagd.

Sie schluckte und straffte dann ihren Körper. „Ich habe meine Experimente beendet und wollte jetzt gehen.", stammelte sie atemlos, wobei sie vergeblich versuchte ihrer Stimme einen normalen Klang zu geben.

Snape trat ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, sodass sie nun sein Gesicht, das vorher im Schatten gelegen hatte, scharf umrissen sehen konnte. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah er zu ihr hinab und das Gefühl in der Falle zu sein, nahm augenblicklich von ihr Besitz.

Abwartend, mit nervös fliegendem Puls hielt sie seinem Blick stand.

„Wozu leuchtet ihr Zauberstab?", fragte Snape sie leise, doch jedes Wort war scharf wie ein Messer und schnitt sich Hermine ins Herz. Mit vor Schreck bleichem Gesicht und unkontrolliert zitternden Lippen sah sie auf den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand, als würde sie ihn heute das erste mal sehen.

„Ich – ich habe die Regale abgestaubt –„ ,es war das erste und wahrscheinlich auch das dümmste was ihr einfiel, das konnte sie an Snapes Gesicht ablesen, „- und um besser sehen zu können brauchte ich noch etwas Licht." , beendete sie ihren Satz mit einem Anflug von Trotz.

„Die Regale sind dort drüben Miss Granger. Was tun Sie hier? Die Wände putzen? Den Boden schrubben?" ölte snape bedrohlich leise, ohne sie auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen zu lassen.

Hermine begriff, dass es keine Sinn machte länger auszuweichen und entschied sich für einen Bruchteil der Wahrheit. „Ich wollte Ihnen Bescheid sagen, dass ich aufgebe und dachte Sie wären eventuell im Raum hinter dieser Tür…" Sie senkte betreten den Blick und drehte nervös ihren Zauberstab zwischen ihren zitternden Händen.

„Haben Sie nicht geklopft Miss Granger?" Snapes Stimme war ein gefährliches Flüstern, seine Haltung eine einzige Drohung.

„Doch Sir – habe ich!" , beeilte Hermine sich zu sagen und sah ihn flehend an.

„Und? Habe ich Sie herein gebeten?" Hermine schluckte krampfhaft. Warum zur Hölle lies er nicht locker? Um seinem Blick zu entgehen starrte sie genau auf die Stelle zwischen seinen Augen.

„Nein.", flüsterte sie zitternd und spürte wie sie vor Scham rot wurde..

„Und da dachten Sie, also gut wenn die alte Fledermaus schon mal nicht da ist, nutze ich das aus und sehe mich in aller ruhe in seinen Privaträumen um. Ihre Wissbegierigkeit kennt wahrlich keine Grenzen Miss Granger!"

Sein Ton war spöttisch sein Blick nicht. Dieser erzählte von der Wut die in ihm brodelte. Hermine zuckte wie unter einem Schlag zusammen.

„Bitte Sir!", rief sie entsetzt „So etwas habe ich nie gesagt oder auch nur gedacht!" Mit grossen Augen in denen jetzt Tränen schimmerten, machte sie einen verzweifelten Schritt auf ihn zu. „Bitte – ich wollte wirklich nur-„ Sein Blick liess sie verstummen und den Kopf senken.

„Gehen Sie Miss Granger. Bevor ich noch Einzelheiten erfahre, die ich nicht hören will." Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand er mit langen Schritten durch die Tür zu seinen Privaträumen und liess diese mit einem Knall ins Schloss fallen.

Hermine packte mit zitternden Knien ihre Sachen zusammen und trat fluchtartig den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum an. So hatte sie sich das Ende wahrlich nicht vorgestellt. Jetzt hatte sie vermutlich ein für allemal bei Snape verspielt. Sie hatte sein Vertrauen missbraucht. Das war unentschuldbar und Hermine tat bei diesem Gedanken das Herz auf eine recht seltsame Art weh.


	15. Liebe und Leid

Das Wochenende wurde für Hermine zu ihrem persönlichen Stresstest. Mit gequältem Lächeln hörte sie sich die ganzen Fragen ihrer Freunde zum Valentinstag an. Harry fragte sie welche Blumen Ginny am meisten mochte und ob ein Armband, dessen Kettenglieder aus Schnatzen und Besen bestanden, die sich in Herzchen verwandelten, wenn man es mit der Hand berührte, das richtige Geschenk war. Er hatte es in Hogsmead entdeckt und wollte es an diesem Wochenende kaufen.

Ron kam mit einer riesigen Schachtel Pralinen an, aus der hunderte von Rosenblättern hervorquollen, wenn man sie öffnete und zog strahlend wieder ab, als sie ihm versicherte, dass das ein tolles Geschenk wäre.

Sogar die sonst so ruhige Ginny flatterte nervös um sie herum und Hermine fragte sich ernsthaft, wie alle darauf kamen ausgrechnet SIE zu fragen, wenn es um Geschenke zum Valentinstag ging. War es nicht offensichtlich das genau SIE die falsche Ansprechpartnerin bei so etwas war?

Frustriert sass sie in der Bibliothek und hatte ‚1000 Wege zur perfekten Verwandlung' offen vor sich liegen, bekam aber vom Inhalt kaum etwas mit. Sie war hierher geflüchtet um etwas Ruhe zu bekommen vor all den Fragen, glücklichen Gesichtern und den Vorbreitungen zum Ball, der am morgigen Montag Abend stattfinden sollte.

Sie würde da nicht hingehen. Sie machte sich doch nicht lächerlich und setzte sich freiwillig den spöttischen Bemerkungen von Malfoy aus, weil sie allein war. Ausserdem hatte sie keine Lust irgendwo bei Harry oder Ron das dritte Rad am Wagen zu sein.

Wahrscheinlich würde sie einfach zeitig ins Bett gehen. Denn selbst die Bibliothek hatte an diesem Tag geschlossen, da auch Madam Pince am Ball teilnahm.

Und als ob es nichts anderes geben würde als den blöden Valentinstag! Die Prüfungen rückten in greifbare Nähe und Harry und Ron hatten nichts anderes zu tun, als sich Sorgen zu machen ob sie das richtige Geschenk ausgesucht hatten! Wenn sie nur halb so viel Enthusiasmus für die Schule und das Lernen aufbringen würden!

Die Prüfungen. Bald war die Schule vorbei und Hermine war sich immer noch unschlüssig welchen Weg sie für ihr weiteres Leben einschlagen sollte. Wobei ihr die Arbeit an den Kesseln im Kerker schon Spass gemacht hatte. Vielleicht sollte sie sich tatsächlich in diese Richtung entwickeln. Dann könnte sie eventuell später auch irgendwann einmal mit ihren Experimenten weitermachen und vielleicht, mit etwas mehr Grundwissen, doch noch einen Erfolg verbuchen.

„Die Bibliothek wird jetzt geschlossen Miss Granger", ertönte Madam Pinces mürrisch klingende Stimme durch den Raum. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet Hermine das es schon sehr spät geworden war.  
Sie stellte ihr Buch in das Regal zurück und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Bett, wobei sie hoffte niemandem von ihren Freunden mehr zu begegnen.

Sie hatte Glück. Ron und Harry waren weit und breit nicht zu sehen und Ginny lag schon fest schlafend im Bett als sie den Schlafsaal betrat.

Erleichtert zog sich Hermine ihren Schlafanzug an und kuschelte sich zwischen die Laken. Kurz darauf war sie eingeschlafen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Der Montag kostete Hermine viele Nerven. Überall flogen geflügelte Armor herum, die Herzen über jeden ausschütteten, der ihnen zu nahe kam. Die Schüler und Lehrer strahlten um die Wette und es lag Frohsinn und Leichtigkeit in der Luft. Nur Snape, dem sie kurz auf dem Gang zwischen den Stunden begegnete, machte ein annähernd so sauertöpfisches Gesicht wie sie selbst sich fühlte und verpasste einem der geflügelten Nervensägen einen Fluch der ihn in der Luft erstarren lies.

Hermine blickte ihm schmunzelnd hinterher und empfand fast Mitleid mit Snape, der dazu verdammt war heute abend zum Ball zu erscheinen, wie alle anderen Lehrer auch.

Sofort nach der letzten Stunde verzog sich Hermine mit einem Stapel Bücher in den Astronomieturm. Sie hoffte, dass heute niemand auf die Idee kam hier hoch zu schauen und das sie hier für ein paar Stunden, bis der Ball anfing, ihre Ruhe finden würde.

Ihr Plan schien aufzugehen. Kein Lehrer, kein Schüler und kein Amor verirrte sich hier hoch. Nur das es bitterkalt war lies Hermine wünschen die Zeit möge schneller vergehen. Ihre Wärmezauber waren gut, mussten aber alle paar Minuten erneuert werden. Sie nahm sich im Stillen vor dieses Thema bei Gelegenheit genauer zu recherchieren und den Zauber zu verbessern.

Als es endlich acht Uhr war, stand sie fröstelnd auf und ging nach unten zu dem Gemälde mit der Birne, von dem sie wusste, dass es in die Küche führte, wobei sie nach jedem Treppenabsatz stehenblieb, lauschte und erst weiterging, wenn sie sich sicher war, dass niemand sich in der Nähe aufhielt.

In der Küche lies sie sich von Dobby schnell ein paar belegte Brote geben und hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, den Elfen zu beruhigen und sich zu rechtfertigen, warum sie nicht bei dem Ball war.

Als sie eine knappe Stunde später wieder durch das Portraitloch geklettert war, drangen die Stimmen von Ginny und Harry an ihr Ohr. „Wo sie wohl ist?", fragte Ginny in besorgtem Ton gerade ihren Freund. Hermine wartete die Antwort gar nicht ab, sondern kletterte hastig wieder ins Treppenhaus zurück, da Ginny und Harry wirklich die letzten waren, die sie im Moment sehen wollte.

Sie brauchte kein Mitleid und sie brauchte auch niemanden, der sich heute Abend krampfhaft um sie kümmerte. Schnell lief sie die Treppen nach unten und immer weiter. Lief ohne gross nachzudenken, wollte nur weg von der grossen Halle, weg von ihren Freunden, die sie finden konnten.

Als sie atemlos innehielt und sich umschaute, stellte sie fest, dass ihre Füsse sie auomatisch in die Kerker gebracht hatten. Ein paar Meter weiter war schon die grosse schwere Holztür, die ihr so vertraut geworden war, im Dämmerlicht der flackernden Kerzen zu sehen.

Zögernd trat Hermine ein paar Schritte näher und lauschte angespannt auf irgendwelche Geräusche, die darauf hin deuteten, dass hier unten jemand war.

Absolute stille umfing sie und sie ging weiter, bis sie vor der Tür zu stehen kam. Sie warf noch einen Blick zurück und legete dann mit angehaltenem Atem ihr Ohr an die Tür. Nichts. Kein Geräusch drang heraus.

Snape war ja oben auf dem Ball, die Tür sollte daher abgeschlossen sein. Zaghaft drückte Hermine die Klinke nach unten und sprang erschrocken zurück als diese nachgab und die Tür sich einen Spalt weit öffnete.

Mit hämmerndem Herzen blieb sie davor stehen und ihre Gedanken jagten sich. Ob sie es riskieren sollte? Einfach hineingehen? Nur eine Stunde?

Sehnsüchtig dachte sie an die vollgestopften Bücheregale die sie erwarteten. Sie kaute nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe und warf einen prüfenden Blick den Gang entlang, aus dem sie gekommen war. Nichts rührte sich. Schnell schlüpfte sie durch den Türspalt und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

Es herrschte absolute Dunkelheit und Hermine wisperte ‚Lumos'. Selbst dieses fast lautlos gesprochene Wort wirkte erschreckend laut in der Totenstille die sie umgab, und als die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes aufflammte, sah sie sich hastig um und erwartete fast die dunkle Gestalt von Snape zu sehen.

Doch der Raum war leer und Hermine lies die unwillkürloch angghaltene Luft aus ihren Lungen entweichen. Augenblicklich drehte sie sich mit hüpfenden Herzen zu den Bücherregalen um und ein leises Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen.

Das konnte ja doch noch ein recht vergnüglicher Abend werden. Sie schnappte sich ‚Ein Dosier über schwarze Tränke' und machte es sich mit ihren belegten Broten auf einem der Holzstühle so bequem wie es ihr möglich war. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihr, dass es jetzt kurz nach Neun war und sie vermutete das Snape als Hauslehrer der Slytherins, bis zum Schluss auf dem Ball blieb, um seine Schäfchen im Anschluss in ihre Betten treiben zu können.

Das lies ihr mindestens zwei Stunden. Ein wohliges Kribbeln durchfuhr sie, als sie das Buch aufklappte und sie genussvoll in ein Käsebrot biss. Schon bald war sie so vertieft in ihre Lektüre, dass sie nicht mehr daran dachte wo sie war und das sie eigentlich nicht hier sein sollte.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

In dem Moment als sie die Schritte vernahm und die Tür aufgestossen wurde, war es schon zu spät und ein erschrockener Laut blieb ihr in der Kehle stecken, als Snape durch die Tür kam und verblüfft stehen blieb.

Sie starrten sich beide stumm an, keiner von beiden bewegte sich. Snape war der Erste, der die Starre von sich abschüttelte, einen weiteren Schritt in den Raum machte und die Tür hinter sich zufallen lies, ohne Hermine aus den Augen zu lassen.

Seine Verblüffung hatte sich in etwas Bedrohliches verwandelt, das jetzt ungezügelt in seinen Augen funkelte und Hermine wurde es flau im Magen. Sie fühlte sich, als ob sie beim Abschreiben erwischt worden war und hätte sich am liebsten hinter irgendetwas versteckt, nur um seinem Blick zu entgehen. Mit jagendem Puls sass sie wie festgeklebt auf ihrem Stuhl, unfähig die Situation zu begreifen, das Buch fest umklammert..

„Sie sind nicht auf dem Ball?", krächzte sie schliesslich, um das unheilvolle Schweigen zu brechen und merkte im selben Moment wie dumm das klang.

Snapes Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben. „Zu Ihrem Bedauern – kommen Sie hier rein Granger?", blaffte er sie an und Hermine sank noch etwas in sich zusammen. „Die Tür war offen Sir.", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäss, so ruhig wie es ihr möglich war.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde verrutschte die eiserne Beherrschung auf Snapes gesicht und er schien ehrlich überrascht. Im selben Moment hatte er sich jedoch schon wieder im Griff.

„Ach. Und da dachten Sie sich wieder einmal, Sie könnten ohne meine Erlaubnis einfach hier unten herum spazieren? Sind Sie wirklich so unverfroren, oder hat ihnen der jahrelange Umgang mit Potter geschadet?!"

Hermine senkte den Blick auf ihre Hände, die immer noch das Buch umklammert hielten und schwieg. Was hätte sie darauf auch sagen sollen? Sie klappte das Buch zu, gab sich einen Ruck und stellte es zurück in das Regal. Während sie durch den Raum ging spürte sie seine Blicke auf ihrem Rücken und wagte kaum zu atmen.

Dann machte sie sich daran die Krümel von ihren Broten aufzusammeln und den Stuhl an seinen Platz zurückzustellen. Snape sah ihr schweigend zu und Hermine wagte sich nicht den Blick zu heben und dem seinen zu begegnen.

Als sie fertig war trat sie vor ihn. „Darf ich bitte gehen Sir?", fragte sie vorsichtig, in der Hoffnung er würde einfach ja sagen und froh sein, wenn sie weg war.

„Nichts liegt mir ferner als Sie hier einzusperren Miss Granger.", ölte Snape und schritt zu dem Regal, wo er das Buch, welches sie gerade weg gelegt hatte, wieder herausholte und den Titel mit den Augen überflog.

„Warum sind Sie nicht auf dem Ball?", fragte er barsch mit dem Rücken zu ihr und stellte das Buch wieder weg. Hermine die gerade erleichtert einen Schritt in Richtung Tür gemacht hatte, blieb stehen und holte tief Luft. Nein. Sie würde ihm keine Angriffsfläche bieten.

„Ich hatte keine Lust", sagte sie betont gleichmütig und konnte nicht verhindern das leiser Trotz in ihrer Stimme mitschwang. Snape hatte sich zu ihr umgedreht und ein boshaftes Lächeln kräuselte seine Mundwinkel.

„Keine Lust Miss Granger?", fragte er amüsiert. „Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass Ihnen der geeignete männliche Begleiter gefehlt hat um –Lust - zu haben?" Der deutliche Spott in seiner Stimme lies sie ihre Furcht vergessen. „Ich denke nicht das Sie das etwas angeht – Sir!", erwiderte sie empört und funkelte ihn angrifflustig an.

„Nein. Natürlich nicht.", sagte Snape mit überraschend sanftem Ton. Hermine hielt seinen Blick noch ein paar Sekunden fest, wollte ihm wortlos klarmachen, dass es ihre Privatsache war und er kein Recht hatte sich einzumischen.

Es verunsicherte sie leicht, dass sie auf Snapes maskenhaften Gesicht keine Regung sehen konnte und es ihr dadurch versagt war, zu erahnen was er dachte. Als kein weiterer Kommentar kam entspannte sie sich wieder etwas und drehte sich erneut Richtung Tür.

„Es ist sicher schwer für einen besserwisserischen Bücherwurm ,wie Sie es sind, jemanden zu finden der das tagtäglich aushält – nicht wahr Miss Granger?" Das Mitleid das er bei dieser Frage in seine Stimme legte, wurde durch den unverholenen, fast schon fröhlich anmutenden, Spott der in dieser Frage mitklang, Lügen gestraft.

Hermine fuhr herum und brodelnd heisser Zorn kochte in ihr hoch. Ihre Augen sprühten vor Wut und der Raum war plötzlich zu klein für beide. Ein wütender Laut kam aus ihrer Kehle und sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, geduckt, als ob sie ihm gleich an die Kehle fahren wollte.

Snape rühte sich keinen Millimeter. „Ja?", fragte er mit provozierend hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und fixierte ihre Augen mit seinen. Die ganze Situation schien ihn ausgesprochen zu amüsieren, was Hermines Zorn entgültig überkochen lies.

Sie stach auf ihn zu und bohrte ihren Zeigefinger schmerzhaft in seine Brust. „Sie brauchen sich gar nicht über andere lustig zu machen Sir!", belferte sie drauf los und ihr Zeigefinger pochte bei jedem Wort gegen seine Brust wie um es zu unterstreichen. „Warum sind Sie denn nicht glücklich beim Ball? Wo ist denn ihre Frau?" Sie drehte den Kopf demonstrativ in alle Richtungen und machte eine weit ausgreifende Bewegung mit ihren Händen. „Nur verstaubte Bücher? Und eklige kleine tote Wesen? Und das – SIR - sind wahrscheinlich auch die einzigen die es mit IHNEN aushalten!" Sie wirbelte wieder zu ihm herum und ihre Stimme überschlug sich vor Wut. Er hatte ihren wunden Punkt perfekt getroffen und in der Wunde herumgestochert. Jetzt war sie nicht mehr zu bremsen. Zu lange brodelte der Frust schon unter der Oberfläche, bereit jederzeit herauszubrechen.

Das leise gezischte „Miss Granger." hörte sie nicht. Auch den Blick aus seinen schwarzen Augen, der ihr deutlich sagte, dass sie sich zurückhalten sollte, nahm sie nicht wahr. Wie ein Stier dem man ein rotes Tuch vor das Gesicht gehalten hatte, stürmte sie mit gesenktem Kopf wie betäubt weiter vor.

Es war ihr alles egal. Sollte er sie doch rausschmeissen – egal. Sie hatte jahrelang seine Demütigungen ertragen müssen. Jahre in denen sie auf Anerkennung gehofft und alles dafür getan hatte. Jetzt war Schluss. Entgültig Schluss. Mit seiner Bemerkung hatte er sich zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt. Sie hasste ihn dafür. Oh wie sehr sie ihn hasste!

„Machen Sie sich nicht über andere lustig Sir! Fangen Sie an vor der eigenen Haustür zu kehren! Sie sollten erst einmal ihr eigenes Leben in den Griff bekommen, bevor sie anfangen an meinem herumzukritisieren! Ich habe zumindest Freunde – etwas was man von Ihnen wahrscheinlich nicht behaupten kann!"

Sie holte zitternd Luft und spie ihm in einem grimmigen Anflug von Zorn und Rachedurst mitten ins Gesicht. „Wer bei Merlins Bart will auch schon mit jemandem –„, sie musterte ihn angewidert von oben nach unten,"-jemandem wie Ihnen befreundet sein?" Alle Verachtung, die sie in diesem Moment für ihn empfand, lag in diesen Worten und blitze zornig aus ihren Augen.

„MISS GRANGER!", sagte Snape noch einmal eine Spur schärfer und eisige Beherrschung liess seine Stimme klirren. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich und die Ader an seiner Schläfe pochte hart.

Sie zuckte zusammen schnappte nach Luft und machte schwer atmend einen Schritt von ihm weg.

Kommentarlos griff sie sich ihre Tasche, schwang herum und ging mit zornigen langen Schritten und kerzengeradem Rücken zur Tür, die sie unsanft hinter sich ins Schloss fallen lies.


	16. Frühlingserwachen

Die Luft roch nach Frühling und nur an vereinzelten Ecken lag noch etwas Schnee in kleineren schmutziggrauen Häufchen. In den vielen Pfützen spiegelte sich die Sonne, und es herrschte ein munteres Treiben der Vögel, deren Gezwitscher die Luft erfüllte.

Hermine war auf dem Weg nach Hogsmead. Sie summte leise vor sich hin und ein kleines Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen. Ihre Schritte waren beschwingt und leicht und sie genoss die ersten wärmenden Sonnenstrahlen in diesem Jahr.

Seit Wochen fieberte die junge Gryffindor diesem Tag schon entgegen und dementsprechend gross war ihre Vorfreude. Ihr Weg führte sie zu dem kleinen verwinkelten Bücherladen mit den verstaubten Regalen, den sie in ihrer Freizeit immer gern besuchte. Viele Stunden hatte sie schon dort verbracht, lesend und stöbernd zwischen den großen, wurmstichigen Regalen, die meistens von einer dicken Staubschicht überzogen waren.

Während ihrer Weihnachtseinkäufe hatte sie dann ein Buch entdeckt, das sofort ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen hatte. Es war ein altes, unansehnliches Buch, groß mit vergilbten Pergamenten und einem fleckigen Umschlag. Sie hatte es beim ersten Durchstreifen der Regale glatt übersehen und erst beim zweiten Hinschauen war ihr die eigentlich recht ungewöhnliche Gestaltung des Buchrückens ins Auge gefallen.

Ihr Herz hatte sofort angefangen schneller zu schlagen, denn sie erkannte es beim genaueren Hinsehen als eines der Bücher, die sie schon seit Ewigkeiten suchte und von denen sie nie geglaubt hätte eines zum Greifen nah vor die Nase zu bekommen.

Und da stand es plötzlich vor ihrer Nase. Verstaubt, vergilbt und mit Flecken übersäht, doch Hermine hatte geglaubt noch nie etwas Schöneres gesehen zu haben.

Es war eines der sehr selten gewordenen Werke von Alabaster Gottfried Scrubblefort einem Großmeister der Zaubertrankkunst Anfang des Jahrhunderts. Viele der in der heutigen Medizin eingesetzten Tränke stammten aus seinen Versuchen.

Sie hatte den kleinen Buchladen sehr oft besucht in den letzten Wochen und jedes Mal sehnsüchtig auf das Buch geschaut. Es war sehr teuer, überstieg bei weitem ihr Budget. Zu Weihnachten hatte sie von ihren Eltern Geld geschenkt bekommen und den restlichen Betrag hatte sich die junge Hexe durch Nachhilfestunden zusammengespart.

Gestern nun war es soweit gewesen. Der erforderliche Betrag war beieinander und Hermine hatte die halbe Nacht nicht schlafen können vor Aufregung.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch als sie vor dem kleinen unscheinbaren Laden stand.

Lächelnd öffnete sie die Tür und trat ein. Ohne weiter nach rechts oder links zu schauen, ging sie zielstrebig zu dem bekannten Regal und nahm das Buch vorsichtig heraus.

Ehrfürchtig hielt sie es in den Händen und liebevoll strichen ihre Finger über den lädierten Buchrücken. Ihre Augen schimmerten freudig, ihr Herz schlug vor freudiger Erwartung schneller, während sie ihre Schritte zum Ladentisch lenkte um zu bezahlen.

Den dunklen Schatten der sich auf sie legte bemerkte sie erst, als ihr das Buch aus den Händen gerissen wurde.

Empört und verärgert hob sie ihren Blick um zu sehen wer so dreist war.

Ihre Augen trafen auf ein schwarzes Augenpaar das sie dunkel anfunkelte.

„Professor Snape!", schnappte sie und streckte fordernd ihre Hand aus. „Würden Sie mir bitte das Buch wiedergeben?!" Der schwarzhaarige Mann warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Umschlag und schnaubte leicht.

„Ich glaube das Buch ist bei mir besser aufgehoben als bei Ihnen Miss Granger. Diese Lektüre gehört eindeutig nicht in unerfahrene Kinderhände.", erwiderte der Tränkemeister barsch und wandte sich von ihr ab um zu bezahlen.

Heisse Wut kochte in ihr hoch und Hermine griff, ohne darüber nachzudenken, nach seiner Robe und hielt ihn daran fest. „Ich habe sehr lange auf dieses Buch gespart Professor! Bitte geben Sie es mir zurück" Das ‚Bitte ‚ kam ihr nur sehr schwer über die Lippen und der Zorn liess sie innerlich beben.

Leicht gereizt und mit einem finsteren Blick auf ihre Hand, die immer noch seine Robe umklammert hielt, wendete er sich ihr wieder halb zu. „Tut mir leid Sie enttäuschen zu müssen aber – nein." Erneut drehte er sich um und legte das Geld auf den Ladentisch.

Die junge Hexe verfolgte wie vom Donner gerührt, wie er bezahlte und mit dem Buch unterm Arm und einem spöttischen Blick auf sie den Laden verließ.

Sekunden später wich die Starre von ihr und mit vor Wut und Enttäuschung feuchten Augen heftete sie sich wild entschlossen an seine Fersen.

Sie hatte erhebliche Mühe seinen weitausgreifenden Schritten zu folgen und war nach kurzer Zeit schon vollkommen außer Puste.

„Professor!", rief sie keuchend als sie ihn kurz vor dem Schloss fast eingeholt hatte.

Snape blieb abrupt stehen und wandte sich mit fragend hochgezogener Augenbraue zu ihr um.

Mit dieser plötzlichen Reaktion hatte die junge Gryffindor allerdings nicht gerechnet und sie stolperte ungebremst in ihn hinein.

Wild mit den Armen rudernd kämpfte sie um ihr Gleichgewicht und fluchte atemlos vor sich hin.

„Was gibt es denn noch Granger?!", fauchte der schwarz gekleidete Mann ungeduldig, trat einen Schritt zurück und musterte sie wie ein widerwärtiges Insekt.

Schwer atmend strich sie sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Können Sie sich es nicht noch einmal überlegen?", keuchte sie, „Mit dem Buch meine ich? Ich habe wirklich lange darauf gespart Sir!" Flehend blickte sie mit großen Augen zu ihm auf.

„Nein.", war seine knappe Antwort. Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz herum und lief zügig weiter.

Wütend und mit hängenden Armen starrte Hermine ihm hinterher, sah wie er im Schloss verschwand und das große Portal hinter ihm zuschlug.

Dieser verdammte Mistkerl! Seit Wochen schon freute sie sich auf diesen Tag und dann kam dieses Ekel und machte ihr alles kaputt!

Ihre gute Laune hatte sich schlagartig verflüchtigt. Die Sonne erschien ihr mit plötzlich nur noch halb so hell und das Gezwitscher der Vögel ging ihr tierisch auf die Nerven.

Wie betäubt eilte die junge Gryffindor in den Schutz des Schlafsaales, und war dankbar dafür, dass niemand da war.

Krampfhaft suchte sie nach etwas woran sie ihre schlechte Laune austoben konnte. Wütend griff sie nach ihrem Kopfkissen und schmetterte es gegen die Wand. Oh wie sie diese Fledermaus hasste!

Sie wütete noch eine Weile in ihrem Zimmer herum bis sie erschöpft auf dem Bett niedersank und in haltloses, verzweifeltes Schluchzen ausbrach.

War das jetzt seine Rache an ihr? Für den bissigen Komentar am Valentinstag? Snape hatte seither kein einziges Wort mehr mit ihr gesprochen und Hermine hatte in den letzten Wochen schon fast gehofft er würde es darauf beruhen lassen.

Angestrengt starrte sie einige Zeit später mit geröteten und geschwollenen Augen an die Zimmerdecke. Das Snape fies und ungerecht sein konnte wusste sie. Aber das heute schlug dem Fass endgültig den Boden aus und noch nicht einmal sie schaffte es heute auch nur einen guten Gedanken für ihn zu finden.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Als am Freitag darauf die Tür zum Klassenzimmer aufflog und ihr Professor mit wehenden Roben und dem üblichen grimmigen Gesicht an seinen Schülern vorbeifegte, kroch der Ärger in der jungen Hexe unaufhaltsam wieder hoch.

Sie verfolgte seinen Weg mit zusammengekniffenen Augen bis zum Schreibtisch, wo er sich schwungvoll umdrehte, seinen Blick über die Klasse schweifen lies und die Augenbrauen leicht hob als er dabei auf ihre wütenden Augen traf.

Er schenkte ihr noch ein kleines spöttisches Lächeln bevor er in leiernden Ton anfing über die Vor- und Nachteile von Kapokawurzel in der Zaubertrankbrauerei zu dozieren.

Hermine starrte in Rachegedanken versunken auf die Tafel, an die er vor ein paar Sekunden das Rezept für den heutigen Trank geschrieben hatte. Er hatte eine markantes Schriftbild. Klare deutliche Formen ohne jegliche Schnörkel. Eine nüchterne Schrift die durchaus zu ihm passte.

Das Thema der heutigen Stunde hätte sie genausogut wie er vortragen können, es war nichts Neues für sie dabei. Langsam legte sich ihr Zorn und es dauerte nicht lange und ihr Blick glitt gelangweilt zum Fenster, wo sie den Staub beobachtete, der in den einfallenden Sonnenstrahlen blitze und lustig durcheinander wirbelte. Die Geräusche in der Klasse verkamen zu einem breiigen Hintergrundgeräusch und Snapes einlullender Vortrag hörte sich bald an wie das entfernte Gebrumm einer Hummel.

Ihre Gedanken drifteten weg von Snape, weg von Zaubertränke, weg vom Schloss. Sie dachte über ihre Zukunft nach, bei der sie sich immer noch nicht sicher war, wohin sie sie führen würde.

Sie hatte schon öfter gegrübelt welchen Beruf sie ergreifen sollte nach der Schule, aber keiner war ihr so spannend vorgekommen, dass sie sich vorstellen konnte den Rest ihres Lebens damit zu verbringen.

Die Medizin würde sie interessieren, was ja nicht weiter erstaunlich war, da ihre Eltern auch den Beruf eines Arztes inne hatten. Doch sie befürchtete das es sie auf Dauer nerven würde nur immer auf altbewährte Methoden zurück zu greifen.

Sie wollte etwas Neues schaffen. Forschung wäre gut, aber die Studienplätze waren rar gesät. Es würde sie extrem reizen in die Fußstapfen eines Alabaster Gottfried Scrubblefort zu treten, seine Forschungen weiterzuführen und mit etwas Glück sogar zu verbessern.

Wie gern hätte sie das Buch gelesen. Die junge Hexe seufzte vernehmlich und zuckte erschrocken zusammen als sie wie aus weiter Ferne ihren Namen hörte. Sie drehte ihren Kopf nach vorn, blinzelte ein paar mal und hatte sichtlich Mühe wieder in die Gegenwart des Klassenraumes zurückzufinden.

Das gelang ihr dann um so schneller, als sie auf ein paar pechschwarze Augen traf die sie sichtlich gereizt und finster anstarrten. Doch das eigentlich Unangenehme an diesen Augen war, dass sie sich direkt vor ihrer Nase befanden samt dem dazugehörigen Mann, was die Situation an sich nicht besser machte.

Hermine warf einen schnellen Blick an ihm vorbei auf die Tafel und als sie dort nicht neues entdecken konnte lies sie ihren Blick flink durch den Klassenraum huschen und sah alarmiert das ihre Klassenkameraden schon fleißig beim zerteilen von Zutaten waren und unter den meisten Kesseln das Feuer munter flackerte.

Sie griff schnell nach ihrem Zauberstab um auch unter ihrem Kessel ein Feuer zu entfachen, als Snapes dunkle Stimme an ihr Ohr drang.

„Haben Sie sich doch noch entschlossen an meinem Unterricht heute teilzunehmen Miss Granger?" Sie reagierte nicht auf seine Provokation und fing stattdessen verbissen an ihre Zutaten vorzubereiten.

„Schön. Ich hätte dann auch gern eine Probe Ihres Trankes nach der Stunde. Ich bin doch über Gebühr gespannt, ob Sie es in der Hälfte der Zeit schaffen etwas Vernünftiges zustande zu bringen."

Langsam hob sie ihren Blick, aber um ihn ins Gesicht sehen zu können musste sie ihren Kopf ganz in den Nacken legen, da er direkt vor ihrem Tisch stand. Ein spöttisches Grinsen zierte seinen Mund, das seine Augen aber nicht erreichte. Diese blickten kalt zu ihr hinab.

„Ich werde mich bemühen Professor", gab sie kurz angebunden zurück und presste ihre Lippen aufeinander, während sie sich zwang seinem Blick standzuhalten.

„Das möchte ich hoffen Miss Granger. Andernfalls sähe ich mich leider gezwungen Sie den Trank heute Abend in einer Sonderstunde in meinem Labor brauen zu lassen."

Hermine lag eine entsprechende Antwort auf der Zunge, die sie sich jedoch verkniff und nur ihre blitzenden Augen zeugten davon, wie sehr es in ihr brodelte.

Snape blieb noch ein paar Sekunden vor ihrem Tisch stehen und sah ihr auf die Finger, in der Hoffnung sie damit durcheinander bringen zu können. Doch was bei Neville Longbottom so mühelos funktionierte, zog bei ihr gar nicht.

Er warf noch einen letzten angewiderten Blick auf seine beste Schülerin und nahm dann erneut seine Runde durch die Bankreihen auf.

„Sie sollen die Schnecken nicht zermatschen, sondern lediglich in feine Stücke zerteilen Mister Longbottom!" schnarrte seine Stimme durch den Raum.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. Warum konnte Snape Neville nicht einfach einmal eine Stunde lang in Ruhe lassen? Der arme Junge hatte inzwischen solche Panik davor in die Kerker zu gehen, dass ihn in der Nacht davor Albträume plagten.

„Mister Potter dadurch das Sie die Temperatur ihres Kessels so hoch wie möglich einstellen wird der Trank nicht schneller fertig! Aber sie verschaffen uns dabei mit Sicherheit das Vergnügen Sie in Kürze von Kopf bis Fuß in einen grünen Schleim gehüllt zu sehen!"

Na klar. Harry durfte nicht fehlen. In Gedanken hakte sie die ersten zwei Kandidaten auf der Liste von Snapes alltäglichen Bosheiten ab.

Ihr Trank war nahezu fertig, als die Stunde zu Ende war und ihr Professor an ihrem Tisch erschien. Auffordernd streckte er die Hand aus.

„Noch 5 Minuten Sir…", sagte sie hastig ohne den Blick zu heben, eifrig bemüht noch schnell die letzten Zutaten in den Kessel zu geben.

„Sie hätten weit mehr als 5 Minuten gehabt, wenn Sie rechtzeitig angefangen hätten anstatt zu träumen!", blaffte Snape. „10 punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und heute Abend 8 Uhr können Sie beweisen, dass Sie den Trank in der vorgegebenen Zeit brauen können!"

Mit einem leichten Schwenker seines Zauberstabes leerte sich der Kessel und eine erneute winzige Bewegung lies das Feuer darunter absterben.

Der Kopf mit den braunen lockigen Haar flog empört nach oben und Severus sah sich erneut einem wütend funkelnden Augenpaar gegenüber, was er lediglich mit einer hochgezogenen linken Augenbraue quittierte.

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie wollte ihrer Empörung Luft verschaffen, doch eine kleine winzige Stimme im Hinterkopf klopfte eindringlich an. Denn eigentlich war das gar nicht so dumm. Wenn sie heute Abend allein mit ihm im Labor war, konnte sie ihn womöglich sogar davon überzeugen einen Blick in das Buch werfen zu dürfen.

Sie senkte ihren Kopf und rang sich ein, wie sie hoffte, zerknirscht klingendes „Ja Sir" von den Lippen ab, während sie anfing ihre Unterlagen in die Tasche zu stopfen.

Der Zaubertränkemeister wandte sich wieder dem Rest der Klasse zu und verfolgte mit Argusaugen die Bewegungen und Handgriffe jedes einzelnen Schülers. Er würde wieder zu Höchstform auflaufen wenn es auch nur einer wagen sollte, seinen Kessel nicht ordnungsgemäß zu reinigen oder, noch schlimmer, die übriggebliebenen Zutaten verkehrt in das Vorratsregal zu sortieren.

Langsam verliess sie den Raum und lenkte ihre Schritte zu Geschichte der Zauberei und Professor Binns. Da konnte sie ruhig etwas abschalten. Erstens war es langweilig und einschläfernd und zweitens kannte sie den Unterrichtsstoff schon seit Jahren perfekt auswendig.

Wenn sie es sich genau überlegte, dann kannte sie die komplette Geschichte der Zauberei schon bevor sie überhaupt nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Sie hatte sich als Kind so unbändig darüber gefreut eine Hexe zu sein, das sie alle Bücher, die damit zusammenhingen, verschlungen hatte.

Und so erging sie sich die nächsten zwei Stunden in Tagträumereien. Sie ärgerte sich gewaltig darüber, dass sich in diese Träume immer wieder das Bild von zwei unergründlich tiefen, schwarzen Augen schob. Entschieden schob sie diese Gedanken sofort beiseite.

Doch irgendwann gab sie seufzend nach. Wenn sie allerdings über diesen Mann nachdenken musste, dann wenigstens etwas nützliches. Sie fing an sich einen Plan zurechtzulegen für ihren Besuch heute Abend in den Kerkern.

Den Trank hatte sie schnell gebraut daran bestand kein Zweifel. Es war einer der Tränke, die sie schon in der dritten Klasse geübt hatte. Sie kannte das Rezept auswendig und hätte es sich fast zugetraut ihn im Schlaf zu brauen.

Die Sache mit dem Buch würde sich weitaus schwieriger gestalten. Snape hatte ihr im Buchladen unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass er das Buch in ihren Händen nicht schätzen würde.

Und sie konnte ihren Zaubertränkelehrer nicht dazu zwingen ihr das Buch auszuhändigen. Es gab keinerlei Regelung die besagte, dass ein Lehrer sein Privateigentum an Schüler geben musste. Auch nicht zu Recherche- oder Lernzwecken.

Doch alle anderen Bücher aus seinen Regalen hatte er ihr bisher bereitwillig überlassen. Warum also dieses nicht?

Sie würde ihn einfach direkt danach fragen. Obwohl es in ihrem Magen immernoch zu brodeln begann, sobald sie an das dachte was passiert war, hatte sie nicht vor sich mit ihm anzulegen. Dabei würde sie unwiderruflich den Kürzeren ziehen..

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sie verbrachte den Rest des Tages über ihren Büchern. Die Prüfungen waren nicht mehr weit entfernt und ihr fielen von Tag zu Tag mehr Dinge ein, die sie unbedingt noch einmal nachschlagen musste.

Indes stieg auch ihre Nervosität, je näher der Zeiger sich auf die 8 zu bewegte. Bang fragte sie sich, ob ihr Professor wohl über seinen Schatten springen würde. Und je länger sie darüber nachdachte, um so aussichtsloser erschien ihr Vorhaben.

Kurz vor Acht stieß sie einen erleichterten Seufzer aus, klappte ihre Bücher zu und stapelte sie ordentlich auf den Schreibtisch. Dann warf sie noch einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel, legte sich ihren Umhang um die Schultern und machte sich seit Wochen einmal wieder auf den vertrauten Weg in die Kerker.


	17. Nähe

Hermine warf nervös aller paar Sekunden einen ungeduldigen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Sie hatte sich viel zu sehr beeilt in dem Bestreben möglichst nicht zu spät zu kommen und deshalb war sie jetzt zu früh dran. Angespannt stand sie nun schon bereits seit zehn Minuten vor Snapes Labortür und lies den Sekundenzeiger kaum aus den Augen.

Sie wusste, dass ihr Professor es hasste wenn man zu spät kam , aber auch genauso verabscheute wenn man zu früh auftauchte und so blieb ihr nichts weiter übrig, als vor der Tür möglichst lautlos auszuharren und zu hoffen das niemand zufällig vorbeikommen würde.

Punkt 8 Uhr holte sie tief Luft und klopfte fest an das raue Holz der Tür. Dumpf dröhnten ihre Schläge durch den menschenleeren, düsteren Gang. Sofort ertönte hinter der Tür das altbekannte, desinteressierte „Herein!", was sie sofort zusammenzucken lies und ihr einen neuerlichen Schweissausbruch einbrachte.

Schnell trat sie ein, schloss sanft die Tür hinter sich und blieb erwartungsvoll in der Mitte des Raumes stehen, wohl wissend, dass Snape es schätzte, wenn man erst auf seine ausdrückliche Anweisung hin Platz nahm.

Ihr Tränkelehrer saß an seinem klobigen Schreibtisch dem man,anhand der unzähligen dunklen Flecken, die seine Oberfläche bedeckten, sein hohes Alter sofort ansah.

Er war tief über den Tisch gebeugt, so dass seine schwarzen Haare wie ein Schleier vor seinem Gesicht hingen und seine Feder huschte schnell über die Pergamente die vor ihm lagen. Ob wer wohl gerade über einen neuen Trank brütete? Hermine hatte gehört, dass viele der Heiltränke in St. Mungos und auch in der Schule aus seinen Experimenten stammten oder von ihm verbessert worden waren.

Sie hätte sich gern mit ihm über solche Sachen unterhalten, denn so sehr sie ihn als Menschen auch aus dem Weg ging, so sehr bewunderte sie seinen brillanten Verstand und seine hohe Gabe Dinge zu kombinieren.

Geduldig stand sie da und wartete auf eine Reaktion von ihm.

„Was ist Miss Granger? Sie wissen doch bereits wo alles steht – fangen Sie an!", sagte er barsch ohne von seinen Unterlagen aufzusehen.

Hermine stellte ihre Tasche auf einen der Labortische, schnappte sich einen Kessel und fing an sich die benötigten Zutaten aus dem Vorratsregal zu holen. Während der ganzen Zeit der Zubereitung wartete sie nervös darauf, dass ihr Professor vorbeikommen und nachschauen oder irgendeine Anmerkung machen würde.

Um so erstaunter war sie, als der Trank fertig im Kessel blubberte und sie sich einen Blick auf ihren Zaubertränkelehrer erlaubte dessen Anwesenheit sie fast vergessen hätte.

Sie zuckte erschrocken zuammen als ihr Blick auf seine pechschwarzen Augen traf und sie ihn in entspannter Haltung mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf dem Stuhl sitzen sah. Sein Blick lag mit solcher Intensität auf ihr, dass es ihr unwillkürlich den Rücken runterrieselte und sie sich fragte wie lange er sie wohl schon beobachten mochte.

Verlegen wandte sie schnell den Blick wieder ab und fing hektisch an die übrigen Zutaten zusammen zu suchen und wieder in die Regale zu sortieren. „Ich bin fertig Sir.", murmelte sie, als sie wieder am Platz vor ihrem Kessel stand und das Feuer darunter zum erlöschen gebracht hatte.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung erhob sich Snape von seinem Stuhl und kam mit langen Schritten zu ihrem Tisch. Er warf einen kritischen Blick in ihren Kessel, schnupperte kurz und prüfte die Konsistenz des Trankes mit einer Kelle.

„Es hätte mich auch gewundert wenn Sie einen Fehler gemacht hätten Granger", bemerkte er gelangweilt und verschwand wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch. „Machen Sie alles sauber und dann können Sie verschwinden.", fügte er hinzu, halb schon wieder in seine Unterlagen vertieft.

Hermine beeilte sich seiner Aufforderung nachzukommen und als sie sich mit einem letzten prüfenden Blick vergewissert hatte das wirklich alles wieder sauber und an seinem Platz war, trat sie zögernd vor seinen Schreibtisch.

Irritiert hob Snape seinen Kopf. „Was wollen Sie noch Granger?", schnarrte er mit finster.

„Sir Sie können sich doch noch an das Buch erinnern, dass ich mir kaufen wollte und Sie mir dann – nun ja – vor der Nase weggeschnappt haben…" Sie konnte sehen wie seine Augenbrauen langsam in die Höhe wanderten. „Ja?", fragte er gedehnt.

„Nun ja. Eigentlich habe ich mich wirklich auf dieses Buch gefreut und –„ „-Wenn Sie mir jetzt irgendwelche Vorhaltungen machen wollen, dann ist dies der falsche Zeitpunkt Miss Granger!", blaffte er in ihren Satz hinein und sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich schlagartig.

„Nein Sir!", sagte sie schnell und so freundlich ihr das möglich war. „Was dann?!", fragte er scharf. „Ich wollte nur fragen ob ich es einmal ausleihen dürfte. Nur für ein bis zwei Tage. Ich würde es wirklich gern durchlesen und mir ein paar Notizen machen." Sie schluckte unter seinem stechenden Blick und rieb sich die vor Anspannung schweißnassen Handflächen unauffällig an ihrer Hose ab.

„Nein." Mit diesem knappen Kommentar wandte er sich augenblicklich wieder seinen Unterlagen zu, ohne weiter Notiz von ihr zu nehmen.

Hermine stand wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Das es nicht leicht werden würde ihn zu überzeugen damit hatte sie gerechnet. Aber das er so gar nichts dazu sagte außer ‚Nein', das erschütterte sie gewaltig.

„Sir ich…", stotterte sie. „Hören Sie schlecht Miss Granger? Ich sagte bereits nein!" Unwillig zogen sich seine Augenbrauen zu einem finsteren Strich zusammen.

Langsam wurde die junge Hexe wütend. Er hörte ihr ja nicht einmal zu! Sie ballte die Hände hinter ihrem Rücken zu Fäusten. Zornig funkelte sie ihn an.

„Danke Professor!", zischte konnte den Ärger in ihrer Stimme nicht unterdrücken „Wie bin ich eigentlich auf die Idee gekommen Sie könnten mich verstehen und einmal in Ihrem Leben menschlich sein!?" Bevor der Kloss in ihrer Kehle sich in Tränen auflösen konnte, wirbelte sie herum und stürmte auf die Tür zu.

„Miss Granger!" Wie ein Knall peitschte seine Stimme durch den Raum und ließ sie auf der Stelle angewurzelt stehenbleiben. Ihre Hand, die sie schon auf der Klinke liegen hatte, zuckte augenblicklich zurück und sie schloss die Augen in Erwartung des Donnerwetters.

Sie hörte wie er aufstand und sich entfernte. Vorsichtig drehte sie den Kopf und sah ihn gerade noch durch die Tür im hinteren Teil des Labors in seine Privaträume verschwinden.

Sekunden später öffnete sich die Tür wieder und sie senkte hastig ihren Blick.

Etwas Schweres knallte auf den Tisch. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum und starrte auf das, was dort lag. Im selben Moment in dem sie registrierte was sie dort liegen sah, leuchteten ihre Augen auf und sie wandte sich vorsichtig dem Mann zu, der auf der anderen Seite des Tisches stand und ihr finstere Blicke zuwarf.

„Professor! Ich dachte Sie –„ „Sie sollen nicht immer so viel denken Miss Granger!", blaffte der Angesprochene. „Aber –„, hub sie erneut an, wurde aber durch eine herrische Bewegung seiner Hand sofort wieder unterbrochen „Sie können das Buch gern durcharbeiten – aber hier. Unter meiner Aufsicht."

Sein Gesicht hatte sich mit jedem Wort mehr verfinstert und Hermine hätte es bei diesem Anblick wohl mit der Angst zu tun bekommen, wenn sie nicht zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen wäre, das Buch mit liebevollen Blicken zu betrachten.

Sie hob ihren Blick und strahlte Snape überglücklich an, was diesen dazu veranlasste seinem Gesicht einen Hauch von Weltuntergangsstimmung zu verpassen.

„Darf ich heute noch anfangen Professor?", fragte sie erwartungsvoll.

„Von mir aus.", brummte er, schon wieder halb in seine Unterlagen vergraben.

Mit einem Hochgefühl griff Hermine nach dem Buch, setzte sich eilig an einen der anderen Tische und packte ihre Schreibutensilien und etwas Pergament aus. Als Severus ein paar Minuten später hochblickte, sah er nur ihr vor Eifer glühendes Gesicht und ihre Feder die über das Papier huschte.

Wie üblich stand Snape bald auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinen Privaträumen. Kurz vor der Tür hielt er inne und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Wenn Sie fertig sind, dann klopfen Sie einfach. Ich werde Ihnen das Buch dann abnehmen." Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand in das angrenzende Zimmer. Mit einem leisen Geräusch fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Als sie einige Zeit später einen Blick auf ihre Uhr warf, fuhr sie erschrocken zusammen. Die Zeiger standen auf weit nach Mitternacht und sie sollte schon lange im Bett sein. Hastig sammelte sie die beschriebenen Pergamente ein und stopfte sie in ihre Tasche.

Dann nahm sie das Buch und eilte zur der Tür, die eigenartigerweise nur angelehnt war. Hatte er sie nicht zugemacht als er gegangen war? Er musste wohl unbemerkt von ihr kurz heraus geschaut haben. Sie war scheinbar ziemlich vertieft gewesen.

„Professor Snape!", rief sie mit gedämpfter Stimme und klopfte dabei vorsichtig an. Unschlüssig stand sie davor als keine Reaktion kam. Sie hatte das letzte Mal, als sie unaufgefordert seine Räume betreten hatte noch sehr gut in Erinnerung und konnte durchaus auf eine ähnliche Erfahrung verzichten.

Sie klopfte erneut und als sich nichts regte öffnete sie die Tür soweit, dass sie ihren Kopf geradeso durch den Spalt stecken konnte.

Das dahinterligenede Wohnzimmer lag im Dunkeln und wurde nur durch den Schein der Flammen, die träge im Kamin züngelten, erhellt. Schatten tanzten an den Wänden und sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden bis sich ihre Augen an das Dämmelicht gewöhnt hatten.

„Professor?", fragte sie noch einmal leise in das Halbdunkel hinein. Stille. Ihm würde doch nichts passiert sein?

Mit laut klopfendem Herzen öffnete sie die Tür noch ein Stück weiter und tat vorsichtig zwei kleine Schritte in den Raum hinein. Ihre Atemzüge waren flach und hektisch und sie biss sich vor Nervosität auf die Unterlippe. Er würde sie wahrscheinlich vierteilen, wenn sie erneut so einfach bei ihm eindrang, doch sie wollte das Buch loswerden und sich ins Bett begeben, denn mittlerweile war sie rechtschaffen müde und hatte keine Lust hier auf der Schwelle zu warten, bis er irgendwann erscheinen würde.

Erneut lies sie ihre Blicke durch den Raum schweifen und plötzlich sah sie einen Zipfel seiner schwarzen Robe seitlich an dem großen verschlissenen Ohrensessel, direkt vor dem Kamin, herunterhängen. Sie hielt die Luft an und blieb abrupt mitten im Raum stehen.

„Professor Snape?", fragte sie nun etwas lauter und näherte sich behutsam weiter dem Sessel, als sie immer noch keine Reaktion bekam. Es würde ihm doch nicht etwa wirklich etwas zugestoßen sein?!

Langsam ging sie um den Sessel herum bis sie direkt vor ihm stand. Sie spürte die Wärme des Kamins im Rücken und blickte verdutzt auf das Bild das sich ihr bot.

Ihr Tränkelehrer saß auf dem Sessel und war augenscheinlich eingeschlafen. Seine Arme lagen locker auf seinem Schoss und in den Händen hielt er ein Buch welches nahe daran war herauszurutschen und auf den Boden zu fallen. Sein Kopf hatte er an der hohen Lehne angelehnt und seine strengen Züge wirkten vollkommen entspannt, während seine Brust sich gleichmäßig hob und senkte.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht und eine warmes Gefühl durchströmte sie, als sie die sonst so zynische und unnahbare Fledermaus bei etwas so intimen beobachtete. Wer hätte das gedacht – Snape schlief auch irgendwann… Ihre Freunde hatten schon des öfteren daran gezweifelt, wenn sie Nachts bei einem ihrer Ausflüge wieder einmal Snape in die Arme gelaufen waren.

Vollkommen versunken in seinen Anblick wickelte die junge Hexe eine Haarsträhne um ihren Zeigefinger. Diese Bild hatte etwas unglaublich friedliches und Hermine konnte sich nur schwer von dem Anblick losreißen. Wann würde sie je wieder die Gelegenheit haben Snape SO zu sehen?

Sie seufzte leise. In dem Moment regte sich der Mann im Sessel leicht und sie rief sich erschrocken in die Gegenwart zurück. Sie betete still das er jetzt nicht aufwachen würde und hielt vorsichtshalber die Luft an um kein unnötiges Geräusch zu verursachen.

Als ihr Lehrer sich wieder entspannte, lies sie leise den angehaltenen Atem heraus und trat vorsichtig ein paar Schritte zurück. Sie legte das Buch, welches sie noch immer fest umklammert hielt, auf den kleinen Couchtisch und lies sie das Feuer im Kamin noch einmal etwas aufflammen, damit ihm nicht kalt werden würde.

Dann drehte sie sich wieder zu ihm um und konnte sich in einem Anflug von Fürsorge gerade noch davon abhalten ein paar Haarsträhnen, die sich in sein Gesicht verirrt hatten, zurück zu streichen.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf sein entspanntes Gesicht wandte sie sich endgültig ab und verlies eilig den Raum. Sie lehnte die Tür an, wie sie sie vorgefunden hatte, warf noch einen kritischen Blick durch das Labor und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Bett.

Immer noch mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen kuschelte sie sich eine Viertelstunde später in ihre kühlen Laken und glitt sofort in die Traumwelt hinein. Ihr letzter bewusster Gedanke galt einem Mann mit schwarzen kinnlangen Haaren, dessen nachtdunkle Augen sie noch im Traum gefangen nahmen.


	18. Freundschaftsdienste

Eigentlich liefen die Dinge hervorragend. Das fand zumindest Ginny. Ihre Freundin verbrachte die meiste Zeit in den Kerkern. Sie erzählte nicht viel, aber Ginny war es auch egal – solange sie nur immer wieder zu Snape in die Kerker ging.

Und das tat sie. Sie jammerte kaum noch über Snapes Art. Entweder war Snape zahmer geworden ihr gegenüber oder sie hatte sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt.

Als Ginny sie einmal darauf angesprochen hatte, wie sie es wohl die ganzen Stunden in Snapes Gesellschaft aushalte, hatte Hermine nur gelangweilt mit den Schultern gezuckt. „Er ist nicht so schlimm wie die meisten das behaupten. Aber das habe ich euch ja schon immer gesagt. Wenn man aufpasst das man nichts Dummes macht und seine Privatsphäre respektiert, ihn nicht mit unnötigen Fragen quält, keine unsinnigen Kommentare abgibt, alles was man benutzt auch wieder ordentlich aufräumt, sich ruhig verhält, sich nicht provozieren lässt – also wenn man ihn halt einfach nimmt wie er ist, dann kann seine Gesellschaft ganz angenehm sein."

Ginny hatte dagesessen, der Mund stand ihr bei diesem Vortrag weit offen und sie hatte ehrfürchtig ihre Freundin angestarrt. „Na wenns weiter nichts ist.", hatte sie dann krächzend hervorgebracht und dafür einen verständnisslosen Blick von ihrer Freundin geerntet.

Aber genau diese Antwort hatte ihr bewiesen, was sie im Grunde immernoch angezweifelt hatte: Das Hermine die Richtige war für Snape. Sie hatte genug Grips und war anpassungsfähig genug, um nicht ständig bei ihm anzuecken und war erwachsen genug, um von ihm ernst genommen zu werden, zumindest ansatzweise.

Auch auf seinen Unterricht hatte das Ganze einen positiven Einfluss. Hermine meldete sich kaum noch, da sie ihre ganzen Fragen Stück für Stück in ihrer Freizeit und unter seiner Aufsicht lernte selber zu beantworten. Das widerum machte Snape etwas friedlicher, da ihm während der Stunden nicht mehr ihre Hand permanent vor der Nase herumwedelte.

Ginny hatte das alles durch vorsichtiges Ausfragen von Ron und Harry erfahren. Wobei sie für manche Dinge nicht einmal nachfragen musste – die erzählten ihr die beiden ganz von selber: „Ginny stell dir vor, Snape hat Ron heute nur fünf Punkte abgezogen als ihm sein Kessel um die Ohren geflogen ist!"

Aus solchen und ähnlichen Kommentaren, plus den Kommentaren ihrer Freundin, konnte sich die rothaarige Hexe einiges zusammenreimen. Und auch wenn es niemand anderem auffiel – sie freute sich über diese kleinen unscheinbaren Veränderungen, die sowohl mit Hermine, als auch mit Snape vor sich gingen. Es zeigte ihr, dass sie auf dem richtigen Weg war.

Das Frühjahr verflog und mit Beginn des Sommers stieg die Nervosität unter den Siebtklässlern. Die bevorstehenden Prüfungen lies selbst die Faulsten unter ihnen langsam zu Hochform auflaufen.

Ron lief nur noch mit puterrotem, mürrischen Gesicht herum und beschimpfte jeden, der auch nur eine Minute länger mit der Nase in den Büchern verbrachte als er, mit Streber und Musterschüler.

Harry hatte seit ein paar Tagen aufgrund Hermines eisiger Mine, seufzend seinen Besen in die Ecke gestellt und warf ihm nur ab und zu einen gequälten Blick quer über seine Bücher zu.

Hermine selber sass fast jede freie Minute über ihren Büchern und wiederholte fieberhaft den Stoff der letzten sieben Jahre. Und nicht nur die Schulbücher lernte sie auswendig, sondern die halbe Bibliothek gleich noch dazu.

Sie lief mit einem Gesicht durch die Gegend, als ob sie schon durch die Prüfungen gefallen wäre und nun ihr ganzes Leben überdenken müsste.

Natürlich litt unter diesem exzessivem Lernverhalten auch die Zeit, die sie bei Snape im Kerker verbrachte. Sie versuchte so oft dort unten so sein wie es ging, schaffte es aber meistens nur noch einmal pro Woche. Was ihr allerdings auch schon wieder Bauchschmerzen verursachte, denn sie hatte sich entschlossen nach der Schule ein Studium auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke anzufangen und wollte bei den Prüfungen natürlich in diesem Fach besonders glänzen.

Sie hatte es ihm gesagt. Sie hatte ihm bei einem ihrer letzten Aufenthalte in seinen dämmrigen Gewölben von ihren Zukunftsplänen erzählt. Und davon das sie weiterforschen wollte. Das sie nicht aufgeben wollte.

Er hatte geschwiegen. Kein noch so kleiner postiver oder negativer Kommentar war ihm über die Lippen gekommen. Sie hatte sich nicht getraut ihn nach seiner Meinung dazu zu fragen, und keiner von beiden hatte seither das Thema wieder aufgegriffen.

Allerdings hatte sie den Eindruck, dass er ihre Fragen seitdem etwas ausführlicher und nicht mehr ganz so widerwillig beantwortete als bisher. Da konnte sie sich aber auch leicht täuschen. Im Allgemeinen zeigte er sich weiterhin sehr ungeduldig und gab ihr mehr denn je das Gefühl unerwünscht zu sein.

Sein ewiges Sticheln und das ständige Bedürfnis sich verteidigen zu müssen, raubte ihr allmählich die letzten Nerven. Anfang Juni nun reichte es ihr entgültig. Die Erschöpfung wenn sie aus den Kerkern wiederkam, war deutlich grösser geworden, als der Nutzen, den sie aus den zwei bis drei Stunden ihres Aufenthaltes zog, und sie meldete sich bei Snape offiziell ab. Sie konnte nicht mehr, und auch wenn sie jetzt ihre Informationen mühsam aus Büchern zusammensuchen musste, war das lange nicht so kräftezehrend wie die Besuche bei ihrem Professor.

Ginny war vollkommen entsetzt, als sie von Hermines Entscheidung erfuhr. „Das kannst du doch nicht machen!", rief sie aufgebracht und Hermine warf ihr einen müden Blick zu. „Doch Ginny – kann ich. Die Prüfungen stehen bevor und ich habe im Moment absolut nicht die Kraft mich mit einer wildgewordenen Fledermaus herumzuschlagen."

Ginnys Mund klappte vor Verblüffung auf und wieder zu. Wenn Hermine solche Ausdrücke in den Mund nahm, dann musste es wirklich schlimm um sie stehen. Und trotzdem war das nicht gut. Ginny nagte an ihrer Unterlippe und sah der davoneilenden Hermine nachdenklich hinterher.

Das Schuljahr war nicht mehr lang und sie hatte Hermine geschworen, dass sie nicht allein auf dem Abschlussball sein würde. Wenn die Freundin nun aber nicht mehr zu Snape ging – wie sollte sie das dann bewerkstelligen?

Und – hatte sie eigentlich wirklich geglaubt aus den beiden würde jemals ein Paar werden? Naja – wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selber war – in der letzten Zeit schon.

Meine Güte – die beiden hingen seit Monaten aufeinander – da würden sie es doch wohl schaffen sich endlich näher zu kommen! Tja – das hatte man nun davon wenn man zwei Bücherwürmer aufeinander los liess. Das einzige was die beiden interessierte waren irgendwelche verstaubten Weisheiten. Verdammt.

Doch plötzlich hatte die junge Frau eine verwegene Idee….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermine bemühte sich nach Kräften den Trank der heutigen Stunde fehlerfrei herzustellen. Es war ein recht komplizierter Trank und erforderte all ihre Aufmerksamkeit und Geschicklichkeit.

Ihre Zunge hatte sie zwischen die Zähne geklemmt und die Spitze lugte zwischen ihren Lippen hervor. Winzige Schweisströpfchen schimmerten auf ihrer Stirn, die wohl zum einen von der frühsommerlichen Hitze kamen die der ungewöhnlich warme Junitag mit sich brachte, als auch von der mentalen Anstrengung die ihr diese Stunde abforderte.

Snape schritt durch die Reihen, kritisierte hier und machte eine boshafte Bemerkung da, bis er schliesslich auch an ihrem Tisch vorbeikam. Er spähte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen in ihren Kessel, presste die Lippen aufeinander, schnupperte kurz und ging dann weiter, ohne auch nur ein Wort verloren zu haben.

Für Snape's Verhältnisse war das ein höchstes Lob. Er war anscheinend zufrieden und Hermine entspannte sich etwas. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen griff sie nach der letzten Zutat, die zur Vollendung des Trankes noch in den Kessel musste. Dann hatte sie es geschafft.

Mit einem Hochgefühl öffnete sie das kleine Fläschchen das aus ihrem persönlichen Besitz stammte, und auf dessen reichhaltige Auswahl sie sehr stolz war, nahm eine Messerspitze voll und gab sie in den Kessel.

Es gab einen ohrenbetäubend lauten Knall, Hermine warf sich instinktiv auf den Boden und entging somit der grössten Menge des Gebräus, welches sich überall im Klassenzimmer verteilte.

Vor ein paar Sekunden noch von einer klaren, honiggelben Farbe, troff die Flüssigkeit nun matschigbraun und zähflüssig von Wänden, Tischen, Stühlen und ihren Mitschülern.

Langsam und am ganzen Körper zitternd stemmte sich Hermine hoch und warf einen fassunsglosen Blick auf das Chaos um sie herum.

„Wollen Sie uns tatsächlich noch umbringen bevor Sie Ihren Abschluss gemacht haben Granger?!", keifte die dunkle, vom Schock etwas krächzig klingende Stimme von Snape.

Wie in Zeitlupe wandte sie sich mit riesigen Augen, die in dem vor Schreck weissen Gesicht fast so dunkel wirkten wie die ihres Professors, zu ihm um. Noch immer hatte sie nicht realisiert das es ihr Kessel war, der diese Katastrophe angerichtet hatte.

Ihre Hand krallte sich so fest um das kleine Fläschchen, das sie immernoch in der zitternden Hand hielt, dass ihre Knöchel weiss hervortraten.

„Was haben Sie da Granger?", fauchte Snape und kam mit grossen Schritten an ihren Tisch.

Hermine schluckte krampfhaft und räusperte sich leicht um ihre Stimme wiederzufinden. „Pulver vom Wehrmutskraut", krächzte sie.

„Zeigen Sie her!", knurrte Snape und riss ihr das kleine Glasgefäss grob aus der Hand. „Wehrmutskraut?!", bellte er dann und hielt ihr die Öffnung der Flasche unter die Nase.

Hermine zuckte erschrocken zusammen und senkte ihren Blick auf das Fläschchen. Darin war ein rötliches Pulver das eindeutig nichts mit Wehrmutskraut zu tun hatte. Es sah eher aus wie…sie roch vorsichtig daran – „Drachenschuppenpulver", murmelte sie tonlos.

„Würden Sie das bitte für alle noch einmal laut wiederholen Miss Granger?", zischte Snape mit vor wut weissem Gesicht, während er sie anschaute, als ob er sie gleich eigenhändig an den Füssen aus dem Fenster hängen wollte.

„Drachenschuppen", wiederholte Hermine minimal lauter mit zittriger Stimme.

„WIE BITTE?", fauchte Snape. „Drachenschuppen, Sir!", antwortete Hermine erneut mit wimmernder Stimme, so laut es ihr möglich war.

„Drachenschuppen, Miss Granger! Was haben Drachenschuppen-„, er betonte das Wort als wäre es etwas besonders Widerwärtiges, „- in ihrem Trank der leichten Muse zu suchen?" Mit finsterem Gesicht sah er lauernd zu ihr hinab.

„Nichts", murmelte Hermine beschämt und senkte den Kopf.

„Richtig Miss Granger – nichts. Und warum tun Sie dann welche in den Trank?!", bellte er und die Klasse beobachtete das Schauspiel mit angehaltenem Atem.

„Ich-„, setzte die junge Hexe an und brach den Satz wieder ab, weil alles, was sie zu ihrer Verteidigung vorbringen konnte, die Situation wahrscheinlich nur noch schlimmer machen würde.

Sie hatte das Fläschchen falsch beschriftet. Oder die Drachenschuppen in das falsche Fläschchen gefüllt. Egal wie – es war eine Katastrophe. So etwas hätte ihr niemals passieren dürfen. Niemals.

Sie versuchte krampfhaft den Kloss zu schlucken, der in ihrer Kehle sass und ihr das Atmen schwer machte. Doch anstatt nach unten zu rutschen, stieg das dumme Ding noch ein Stück weiter nach oben und in Form von Tränen langsam in ihre Augen.

„Und ich hatte in den letzten Wochen tatsächlich schon fast den Eindruck bekommen Sie wären fähiger als ich das bisher angenommen hatte." Hermine meinte ehrliche Enttäuschung in seinen beissenden Worten zu hören und sah zu ihm auf. Verächtlich schaute er auf sie herab und Hermine schluckte und schluckte und schluckte, doch sie schaffte es kaum die Tränen noch im Zaum zu halten.

Snape wollte ihr das Fläschchen gerade wieder geben, als seine Augen auf die Beschriftung fielen und er mitten in der Bewegung stockte.

Sein Gesicht erstarrte zu einer verzerten Maske während er das Wort, das dort stand vor sich hinmurmelte. „Wehrmutskrautpulver". Er knallte die Flasche vor ihr auf den Tisch, so dass Hermine erschrocken zusammenfuhr und für einen Moment den Kloss im Hals vergass.

„Nachsitzen Granger", zischte er. „Heute abend, 20 Uhr und die nächsten Tage." Damit wandte er sich um und lies sie stehen.

Hermine registrierte die vollkommene atemlose Stille um sich herum und wagte es nicht den Blick zu heben und auch nur einen ihrer Klassenkameraden anzuschauen.

Ausgerechnet ihr passierte solch ein fataler Fehler. Und ausgerechnet bei Snape. Sie sank auf ihren Stuhl und sah ausdruckslos auf die mit bräunlichen Schleim bedeckte Tischplatte und die Reste ihres Kessels.

Um sie herum setzte langsam wieder Bewegung ein, das Scharren von Stühlen war zu hören, das Rascheln von Pergamenten und nach und nach auch einige Stimmen, die sich flüsternd unterhielten.

„Ruhe", bellte Snape und augenblicklich verstummte das Gemurmel.

„Miss Granger, Sie können schon anfangen den Raum zu säubern. Soviel ich weiss ist das heute Ihre letzte Stunde – Sie können sich also Zeit lassen", sagte er und seine Stimme troff vor Spott.

Hermine rührte sich nicht. Sie kämpfte immernoch mit dem Kloss im Hals und fühlte sich wie betäubt, unfähig auch nur einen kleinen Finger zu bewegen.

Das Läuten zur Pause ertönte in diesem Moment und um sie herum wurden hastig die Stühle zurechtgerückt und die Schüler verliesen so schnell sie konnten den Raum.

„Sagen Sie mir Bescheid wenn Sie fertig sind", raunzte Snape und das Geräusch der zuknallenden Tür lies sie erschrocken hochfahren.

Sie war allein. Müde wischte sie sich über das Gesicht und lies ihren Blick vorsichtig umherschweifen, um sich ein Bild über das Ausmass der Katastrophe machen zu können.

Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später stöhnte sie laut auf. Das hier in Ordnung zu bringen, würde selbst mit Magie sehr lange dauern.


	19. Wieder im Kerker

„Es war einfach grauenhaft", seufzte Hermine frustriert. Sie kauerte mit hochgezogenen Knien neben Ginny und hatte ihr gerade erzählt, was ihr heute widerfahren war und das sie zum Nachsitzen in die Kerker musste.

Und natürlich hatte sie ihr auch von der aufwendigen Säuberungsaktion berichtet. Sie war komplett kaputt und hatte absolut keine Lust in einer knappen Stunde zu Snape zu gehen, und irgendeine widerwärtige Arbeit für ihn zu erledigen.

„Ja – Klar. Versteh ich.", sagte Ginny knapp und starrte konzentriert auf Hermines Füße. Sie brachte es nicht fertig die Freundin anzuschauen, aus Angst, diese könnte ihr Frohlocken bemerken.

Ihr Plan war aufgegangen! Hermine und Snape würden die nächsten Tage wieder zusammen allein im Kerker sein.

Klar, Snape war wütend und Hermine frustriert – was sicherlich nicht gerade die besten Voraussetzungen für eine Romanze waren – aber wer wusste schon welche Wege die Liebe nahm?

„Und jetzt muss ich die nächsten Abende in den Kerker. Als ob ich nichts Besseres zu tun hätte! Sechzehn Bücher muss ich noch durchlesen bis zum Beginn der Prüfungen! Sechzehn!", ereiferte sich Hermine gerade und riss Ginny aus ihren Gedanken.

Die Prüfungen. Das nagte allerdings etwas an Ginnys Gewissen. Aber nur ein bisschen. Sie wusste im Grunde dass die Freundin sich keine Gedanken zu machen brauchte, und, auch wenn sie bis zur Prüfung überhaupt kein einziges Wort mehr lernen würde, wahrscheinlich eines der besten Prüfungsergebnisse abliefern würde, das diese Schule jemals gesehen hatte.

„Das schaffst du schon noch.", sagte sie dann auch leichthin. „Er wird dich schon nicht die restlichen Abende bis zu den Prüfungen im Kerker verbringen lassen. Er weiß, dass ihr Prüfungen habt und euch vorbereiten müsst! Da wird er schon ein Einsehen haben."

„Ginny – wir reden hier von Snape!" Hermine hatte die Fäuste geballt und ihre Augen blitzen sie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde empört an, bevor sie sich grimmig auf eine Fliege richteten, die über den Kaminsims krabbelte.

Ginny hütete sich darauf eine Antwort zu geben. Zumal sie auch gar keine passende gewusst hätte, mit der sie sich nicht absolut verdächtig gemacht hätte.

„Ooooch wie konnte mir das auch nur passieren! Die Zutaten in den Fläschchen vertauschen! Das ist bestimmt der Prüfungsstress!", ärgerte Hermine sich über ihr Schicksal.

„Bestimmt.", beeilte sich Ginny ihrer Freundin zuzustimmen.

„Und stell dir vor – er hat es wohl tatsächlich bedauert, dass ich ihn jetzt so enttäuscht habe! Zumindest klangen seine Worte danach. Aber vielleicht krieg ich den Sarkasmus bei ihm nicht mehr so mit nach den ganzen Monaten, die ich ständig in seiner Nähe war. Vielleicht gewöhnt man sich ja an solche Dinge." Hermine zupfte an einem Faden, der seitlich an ihrem Hosenbein hing.

Ginny starrte sie an. „Was? Er – er hat es bedauert? Ehrlich?", fragte sie atemlos. Hermine warf ihr einen misstrauischen Blick zu.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Wie gesagt – er klang so. Aber vielleicht habe ich mich auch getäuscht." Sie musterte finster die leuchtenden Augen ihrer Freundin.

„Was ist daran so faszinierend?", fragte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

Ginny wandte schnell den Blick ab und ein zartes, verräterisches Rot stieg ihr in die Wangen. „Nichts", beeilte sie sich zu versichern. „Es ist nur…. nun etwas ungewöhnlich das Snape.. also ich meine gerade bei dir…" Sie verstummte hilflos.

Hermine entspannte sich und lehnte sich zurück. „Ja – gerade bei mir – das ist doch verständlich. Immerhin haben wir viel Zeit zusammen verbracht die letzten Monate. Und er hat mir vieles beigebracht.", sagte sie schulterzuckend, lehnte den Kopf an die Sofalehne und schloss die Augen.

Sofort stand sein Bild klar vor ihr. Die nachtschwarzen Augen, tief und vollkommen verschlossen. Das schmale, blasse Gesicht mit der viel zu großen Hakennase, die seinem Aussehen etwas, nun – Besonderes verlieh. Die schwarzen Augenbrauen, die sich oftmals zu einem durchgehenden Strich zusammenzogen und dabei die Falte, die senkrecht zwischen ihnen stand, noch deutlicher hervortreten liesen. Seine schwarzen Haare, die sein Gesicht einrahmten und es noch blasser machten.

Seine Lippen, die zwar schmal waren aber sinnlich wirkten. Ob Snape gut küssen konnte? Ob er überhaupt schon einmal eine Frau geküsst hatte?

„Hermine?" Der Klang ihres Namens brachte sie in die Gegenwart zurück und sie schüttelte den Kopf um die Gedanken loszuwerden.

Das kam nur daher, dass sie in den letzten Monaten viel zu viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht hatte und er ihr viel zu vertraut geworden war. Vertraut und dennoch vollkommen fremd. Denn, was wusste sie schon von ihm? Bis auf die spärlichen Dinge, die Dumbledore ihnen anvertraut hatte, wusste sie von ihm und seinem Leben gar nichts.

Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was er in der Zeit machte, wenn sie nicht im Kerker war. Wie er die vielen einsamen Stunden verbrachte, wenn er in seinen Privaträumen saß. Sie wusste nicht wann er ins Bett ging, was er gern aß, was für Musik er bevorzugte.

Sie hatte tatsächlich Monate in seiner Nähe verbracht ohne ihm auch nur ein winziges Stück näher zu kommen.

Allerdings hatte sie es gelernt ihn einzuschätzen, abzuschätzen wann man sich besser in Sicherheit brachte, wann sein beißender Spott nur Spott war, und wann messerscharfe Kritik.

Und so hatte sie inzwischen auch das unbestimmte Gefühl sich in seiner Gegenwart wohl zu fühlen. Sie fühlte sich immer wohl, wenn sie einen Menschen oder eine Situation einschätzen konnte. Dann kam sie auch damit zurecht.

Vielleicht hatte sie ja auch einen Hang zum Dunklen. Viele Menschen hatten das und fühlten sich dort am wohlsten, wo die Dunkelheit vorherrschte. Das war aber auch nicht verwunderlich, lag es doch schon in den Instinkten aller Lebewesen, dass sie sich im Dunklen verborgen und sicher fühlten.

Das Dunkle oder auch Schwarze war nun einmal die Farbe der Geborgenheit. Schwarz ist die Erde in der das Samenkorn wächst. Dunkel ist es im Mutterleib, der das Ungeborene schützt.

„Hermine du musst los!" Die Angesprochene warf einen alarmierten Blick auf ihre Uhr. Tatsächlich war es schon kurz vor 20 Uhr und sie musste sich sputen, um nicht auch noch zu spät zu erscheinen.

„Oh Gott!", rief sie, ergriff ihre Tasche und sauste davon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Atemlos kam sie ein paar Minuten später in den Kerkern an und stürmte Punkt Acht, ohne zu klopfen, in Snapes Labor.

„Entschuldigen Sie Professor.", japste sie nach Luft ringend. „Ich hatte fast die Zeit vergessen." Sie stellte ihre Tasche auf den vordersten Tisch ab und drehte sich dann zu Snape um, der mit finsterer Miene hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß und wie üblich einen großen Stoß Pergamente vor sich liegen hatte.

„Haben sie Ihren Anstand verloren, Miss Granger, oder warum stürmen Sie hier einfach so herein, ohne zu klopfen?", blaffte er sie an.

Erstaunt sah ihm die junge Hexe an. „Aber Sir – ich habe die ganze letzte Zeit nicht mehr geklopft als ich hier unten war – Sie haben es selber gesagt, dass ich das unterlassen soll, weil es Sie nerven würde."

Er zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Das, Miss Granger, war als ich Sie tagtäglich hier unten hatte, was ja Merlin-sei-Dank vorbei ist, und Sie nicht als Schülerin, sondern Studierende hier unten waren. Diese Abmachung galt keinesfalls für alle Zeiten."

„Dann muss ich mich erneut entschuldigen Sir." Arglos sah sie ihn an und hatte für einen winzigen Moment den Eindruck seine Mundwinkel würden zucken, als ob er lächeln wollte, doch sie musste sich getäuscht haben, denn er blickte finster wie immer.

„Sie werden heute Ihren Abend damit verbringen, die Zutaten in den hinteren Regalen neu zu beschriften. Damit Sie lernen, dass Wehrmutskraut keinesfalls Drachenschuppen sind."

„Sir bitte – ich kann mir nicht erklären wie ein solcher Fehler passieren konnte! Normalerweise – und Sie kennen mich – sortiere und beschrifte ich alles mit sehr großer Genauigkeit!" Flehend sah sie ihn an.

„Wenn Sie die Zaubertränke studieren wollen Miss Granger, dann können Sie sich solche Fehler nicht leisten! Die könnten nämlich Sie, oder im schlimmeren Fall jemand anderen, das Leben kosten!" Seine Worte gingen ihr wie Messerstiche unter die Haut.

„Sir ich bin mir dessen sehr wohl bewusst und - glauben Sie mir – niemand macht sich wegen der Geschichte heute mehr Vorwürfe als ich!"

„Dann fangen Sie mit Ihrer Arbeit an. Vielleicht können Sie Ihre Schuldgefühle ja heute und im Laufe der nächsten Abende darin ersticken." Nun kräuselten sich seine Mundwinkel tatsächlich zu einem Grinsen – nur war es ein boshaftes, zynisches. Keines was Hermines Seele in diesem Moment die Erleichterung verschafft hätte, nach der sie lechzte.

Hermine öffnete ihren Mund, um ihrer Empörung und ihrem Frust über seine verletzenden Worte Luft zu machen, doch sie schloss ihn wieder bevor sie etwas gesagt hatte. Es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn. Sie brauchte auch nichts zu ihrer Verteidigung vorzubringen. Snape kannte sie. Und er wusste genau, daß ihr solche Fehler normalerweise nicht unterliefen. Das was er jetzt machte, war reine Schikane.

Es machte ihm schlicht und ergreifend einfach Spaß sie zu drangsalieren und ihr ihren Fehler immer wieder unter die Nase zu reiben. Wieder einmal bedauerte sie es zutiefst, dass sie seine Schülerin war und ihm deshalb einen gewissen Respekt zollen musste.

Würde sie hier arbeiten und er würde so mit ihr umspringen – oh sie hätte ihm einiges zu sagen! Unwillkürlich musste sie an ihre Hauslehrerin McGonagall denken, die auch selten ein Blatt vor den Mund nahm, wenn sie auf Snape traf. Die beiden stritten eigentlich ununterbrochen.

Sollte sie in ihrem Leben nach Hogwarts noch einmal auf ihren Professor treffen, dann würde sie sich rächen. Und da sie in sein Fachgebiet gehen wollte, war das gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich.

Für den Moment jedoch begnügte sie sich damit, ihm gedanklich eine passende Antwort zu geben und ging dann zu den Regalen mit den Trankzutaten, um mit ihrer langwierigen Arbeit zu beginnen.

Es war noch keine halbe Stunde vergangen, und sie war gerade mit dem ersten Regalboden fertig, als sie das seltsame Gefühl überkam beobachtet zu werden. Sie konnte Snapes Blicke förmlich auf ihren Rücken brennen spüren.

Sie fand es plötzlich furchtbar unangenehm so im offensichtlichen Rampenlicht zu stehen. Was mochte er denken? Was ging in ihm vor? Was sah er in ihr? Was sah er, wenn er sie anschaute?

Sie versuchte sich durch seine Augen zu sehen. Vom äußerlichen her ein Mädchen, unscheinbar und grau wie eine Maus. Langweilige braune Haare, braune Augen, durchschnittlich groß und von schlanker, noch immer mädchenhafter Gestalt. Er kannte sie seit sie 11 Jahre war. Und genauso lange ging sie ihm schon auf die Nerven.

Das sie überdurchschnittlich intelligent war, wusste er. Sonst hätte er sie die vergangenen Monate nicht so gewähren lassen. Wäre sie eine Slytherin, dann hätte sie womöglich sogar seine größtmögliche Unterstützung. Als Gryffindor musste sie um jeden Happen den er ihr zuwarf, erbittert kämpfen

Sie hatte ihm in den letzten Wochen doch das eine oder andere Mal ihre Meinung gesagt. Und war zu ihrem größten Erstaunen immer wieder ziemlich heil davon gekommen.

Snape verachtete Menschen die vor ihm zitterten.

Nun – sie zitterte nicht. Nicht mehr jedenfalls. In den ersten 4 Schuljahren hatte sie eine riesige Angst vor ihm. Das hatte sich geändert. Vor allem im vergangenen halben Jahr. Sie hatte erkannt das es seelische Wunden waren, die ihn diese Mauer um sich aufrichten hatten lassen.

Und er verteidigte diese Mauer mit allen legalen, und teilweise auch illegalen Mitteln, und wenn es ihm möglich war, dann baute er sie noch etwas dicker und höher. Damit ihn niemand mehr verletzen konnte.

Doch genau das hatte sie zweimal unbewusst geschafft. Sie hatte ihn getroffen bis in sein Innerstes. Sie hatte diese Verletzlichkeit in seinen Augen gesehen. Das Bild, das sie von ihm hatte, hatte sich verändert. Er war nicht mehr der arrogante Eisklotz den sie früher gesehen hatte. Er war zum Menschen geworden. Zu einem Menschen der Gefühle hatte und diese vor der Welt versteckt hielt.

Also vor was hatte sie nun Angst? Warum bebte sie am ganzen Körper bei dem Gedanken, dass er sie gerade anschaute?

Sie holte tief Luft und drehte sich mit einem Ruck zu ihm um. Ein überraschter Laut entwich ihr, als sie ihn tief über seine Pergamente gebeugt sah.

Jetzt aber ruckte sein Kopf nach oben, und sie fand sich von einer Sekunde zur anderen mit seinen schwarzen Augen konfrontiert. „Ja Miss Granger?"

„Nichts Professor", nuschelte sie, drehte ihm schnell wieder den Rücken zu und stellte das frisch beschriftete Glas zurück an seinen Platz.

Sie glaubte seinen Blick an diesem Abend noch oft in ihrem Rücken zu spüren, doch sobald sie sich unter irgendeinem Vorwand zu ihm drehte, fand sie ihn über seine Pergamente gebeugt, und sie zweifelte bereits an ihrem Verstand.

Als er sie pünktlich 22 Uhr dazu aufforderte Feierabend für heute zu machen, verließ sie seine Räume ohne weiteren Kommentar und Blick zurück, fast fluchtartig.

Was war nur los, dass sie heute seine Anwesenheit nicht für einen Augenblick vergessen hatte? Das sie nervös gewesen war wie ein verliebter Teenager?

„Verliebt…", murmelte sie auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum verwirrt vor sich hin, und lauschte dem Klang des Wortes nach. War sie verliebt? Tatsächlich verliebt? In Snape? Zutiefst erschrocken über diesen Gedanken blieb sie stehen und horchte mit pochendem Herzen in sich hinein.

„Blödsinn.", sagte sie dann laut und setzte ihren Weg mit energischen Schritten fort, bemüht diesem absurden Gedanken keinen weiteren Platz in ihrem Kopf einzuräumen.


End file.
